Killing Night
by DestroyBeauty
Summary: Histoire de vampires, de chasseurs de vampires, de bêtes curieuses, un tant soit peu de sang et le tour est joué.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

L'hiver s'installa avec aisance, laissant son blanc manteau recouvrir l'intégralité du paysage montagneux. La verdure de la forêt avait fait place à l'obscurité hivernale, les arbres laissèrent échapper leurs dernières feuilles d'automne. Alors que tout était paisible et calme, un corps brava ce froid douloureux, pourfendant, dans sa course effrénée, le silence solennel de la forêt. Il cherchait à franchir le moindre obstacle qu'il rencontrait et qui pouvait servir à ralentir ce qui le pourchassait, chutant ainsi à plusieurs reprises contre les racines devenues invisibles par la neige. Sa respiration saccadée et sifflante résonnait à travers le bois, offrant ainsi une piste visuelle et auditive à son poursuivant. Le peu de chaleur humaine qu'il avait su garder disparaissait au fil de sa fuite, la peur prit peu à peu le dessus, inhibant ses pensées, seul son instinct de survit frappait son être de toute sa puissance, interdisant à ses larmes de couler hors de leurs orifices. Seul la résiliation se lisait sur son visage et pourtant il continuait sa course folle à travers les bois, il sauta, chuta, injuria cet ennemi invisible.

Un rire moqueur retentit tout autour de lui, le rendant fou, il tournait sur lui-même, était-il là? Ou là? Fasse à sa folie le démon qui était à ses trousses se mit à rire. Il observa les alentours, la brume de la nuit s'était épaissit, entourant son être d'un voile opaque, ce même rire résonna de nouveau, devenant des milliers, les ténèbres étaient à sa poursuite, "laissez-moi..." supplia-t-il aux ténèbres. Il tint sa chevelure secouant dans tous les sens sa tête, il était encerclé. Il ne pourrait fuir, pas cette fois. Il était devenu le chasser, le gibier. Il tourna en cercle, observant ces yeux rouges apparaître et disparaître de toutes parts. Il était l'animal observé, complètement nu et sans défense face à ces regards moqueurs, accusateurs.

-Laissez-moi! cria-t-il avant de reprendre sa course dans un quelconque sens, ne prenant la peine de savoir où il pourrait bien atterrir.

Quand une arme barra son chemin, la lame - longue et fine - brilla de milles feux. Les rayons de lunes se reflétèrent contre l'objet, se répercutant contre ses iris, rendant ainsi son regard plus bestiale. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent face à l'agression lumineuse.

_Un regard écarlate._

- Une fois que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une proie je n'ai de cesse de la pourchasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appartienne corps et âme...

La voix de son chasseur résonna dans son ouïe, il découvrit cette voix grave et suave pour la première et dernière fois... Aucune supplication n'était possible, aucun geste de détresse, ni même le temps d'une réflexion. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la forêt, s'en suivit d'un calme plat. Le blanc pure de la neige s'était transformé en rouge vif avant qu'une neige grise ne commence à prendre forme, s'éparpillant lentement à travers les branches dénudées des arbres alentours. La silhouette à la voix grave se baissa un instant afin d'examiner sa prise, elle ouvrit la bouche de sa proie, souriant face à son chef d'oeuvre ainsi qu'à la prime qu'elle était venu prendre sur ce corps. Son trésor cadavérique se transformait en poussière de manière régulière, lentement son être se disloquait en milliers de particules, s'éparpillant, se heurtant aux autres résidus volant. Ces particules grises avaient tendances à la rendre joyeuse, savourant, tel un enfant, ces flocons obscures. Elle savait que le corps mettrait encore quelques minutes avant de disparaître - une chance qu'elle n'ait pas visé le coeur - elle prit en main son sac, cherchant dans son contenu une pince qu'elle trouva sans trop de difficulté - ce dernier, noir, semblait ne contenir que très peu de choses, sans doutes l'essentiel pour sa chasse quotidienne. Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent lentement dans la gueule du monstre, elle mania la pince de tel sorte que la dent s'extirpa de façon parfaite hors de sa cavité. Sa dextérité était le résultat d'années de pratique.

- Et une de plus à ajouter à ma collection, se dit-elle en souriant tout en brandissant fièrement un collier de cuir sur lequel elle suspendait ses trophées dentaire. Elle continua sa fouille du cadavre, découvrant quelques pièces d'or et bijoux. Ça te dérange pas que je les prenne l'ami? De toute façon tu n'en auras plus besoin, le corps continuait lentement sa décomposition, ne laissant derrière lui que le tissus vestimentaire.

La silhouette noire se releva, prenant soin à ne pas découvrir son visage. Les quelques parcelles de cendres restantes tourbillonnèrent autour de son être, elle ignora cette danse, traçant son chemin à travers l'étendue grisâtre. Elle jeta de manière désintéressé son collier de cuir à l'intérieur de son sac, avant de le soulever et de le placer sur son épaule droite.

Chacun de ses pas faisait craquer la neige avec violence, marquant la mer blanche de son empreinte. Après quelques pas, les pleurs d'un animal blessé et prit au piège résonna à travers l'épais brouillard montagneux. Les yeux levés au ciel, elle écouta avec plus d'attention le son qui semblait émaner de toutes parts, elle se concentra, tentant de découvrir la source de ce bruit et ainsi éviter de suivre un quelconque écho qui se répercutait de parts et d'autres. Elle avança, toujours de manière silencieuse, écoutant, se repérant comme elle le pouvait, s'abaissant à certains endroits - _du sang, c'est par là_. Elle dégagea le dernier obstacle sur sa route, découvrant ainsi un loup, aussi noir que la nuit et aussi grand qu'elle, allongé, couinant, gesticulant de manière paniqué sa patte prise au piège. Quand leurs iris se croisèrent, l'animal prit peur, reculant tant bien que mal à chaque pas que ce supposé ennemi faisait à son encontre. La silhouette obscure s'avança d'abord de manière hésitante, méfiante face aux crocs et au regard menaçant que lançait l'animal, - la bête résistait au maximum à la douleur afin de montrer un tant soit peu ses crocs, espérant dissuader son opposant de mettre un terme à ses jours - elle avança sa main droite en avant, prenant soin de n'accomplir qu'un pas à la fois. L'animal grogna, son museau marqué par les rides, ses oreilles retroussées, sa gueule tourné dans angle incongru.

- Hey... Du calme, je te ne ferais rien..., sa main s'approcha d'une manière lente de l'animal. Ce dernier tenta de l'agripper dans un premier temps, elle rétracta son membre in extremis. Là, là... Je ne te veux aucun mal, ses pas lents et toujours calculés, sa main toujours levée, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

Le loup géant renifla ce qu'elle lui tendait, laissant son instinct primaire décider de son futur sort. Son jugement s'abattit après quelques secondes, sa langue vint apporter le verdict, autorisant cette entité de ténèbres à l'approcher. Elle retira son grand et long manteau, laissant ainsi transparaître son visage, aussi blême que la pureté, au regard de la bête. Les traits d'une superbe jeune femme se dessinèrent avec les rayons de lune, elle avait de long cheveux bruns attachés en bataille, les yeux d'un très beau vert profond, ses joues étaient rougies par le froid - ainsi que par sa course folle à travers les bois-, son visage aux traits fins respirait la sincérité. Après quelques caresses, elle déposa tendrement son vêtement sur le corps du loup, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'occupait de le caresser, l'autre s'attardait sur sa blessure. Ce dernier tenta de retirer sa patte loin de son touché, mais elle réitéra sa gestuelle et à plusieurs reprises le loup tentait de retirer son membre, ainsi avec suffisamment de temps l'animal finirait sans doute par lui octroyer sa confiance, la laissant enfin atteindre sa plaie. Tandis qu'elle abandonna ses caresses pour mieux observer la plaie -profonde et suintante - le loup imita son geste, l'observant de toute sa hauteur. La femme qu'elle était avait bravé le froid à l'aide d'un simple haut dépourvu de manches, d'un corset de cuir - qui encerclait sa taille, accentuant les traits de sa poitrine ronde et douce - ainsi qu'un pantalon noir surplombé par des bottes hautes, solidement attachées et tout aussi noires que le reste de sa tenue. Un brassard était enroulé autour de son bras gauche, mais le symbole sur celui-ci était tout à fait particulier: un cercle débutant par une pointe et sans fin, avec en son intérieur un point. Sur ce même bras, on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage tribal aux allures de loup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu observes comme ça? dit-elle à l'attention du le loup qui tourna son regard cristal à son encontre. Comme si tu allais me répondre, dit-elle en riant lorsque le loup aboya comme pour lui répondre. Tu... Tu comprends ce que je dis...? il baissa la tête en signe d'affirmation. Je vois... Et bien laisse moi te dire que dans quelques secondes tu auras très mal. Il faut que je bouge ce piège pour pouvoir retirer ta patte, elle plaça ses mains à chaque extrémité de l'objet, prenant soin à ne pas s'écorcher ou se rendre elle-même prisonnière. Attention... 1, 2 et! elle tira le tout, décrochant un râle de douleur à l'animal géant.

-Là.. Là... Tout doux. Je vais enrouler ta patte avec cette bande et ce sera terminé, il approcha son museau au niveau de sa sauveuse en signe de remerciement. Brave bête.

Elle caressa l'animal entre ses oreilles, ce dernier apprécia ce moment de tendresse et de douceur, léchant son visage à plusieurs reprises, la faisant rire et s'écrouler au sol. L'animal, joueur, se releva avec difficulté, sa queue battait dans tous les sens, manifestant sa joie pour ce jeu. La jeune femme ria et s'amusa dans la neige avec son nouvel ami, oubliant par la même occasion l'être qu'elle avait tué quelques temps plus tôt.

Après son petit jeu, elle récupéra son long manteau de cuir qu'elle enfila avec empressement, appréciant la chaleur animale sur ses épaules. Elle était redevenu la silhouette obscure. L'animal l'observa, suppliant de manière silencieuse sa sauveuse de l'amener avec elle, cette dernière semblait l'avoir comprit et n'hésita pas un instant. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau afin de le soulever, - pas sans difficultés, la bête pesait bien plus qu'elle - elle réussit avec souffrance à placer la bête sur ses épaules tel un gibier fraîchement tué. Ses premiers pas se firent avec frayeur, elle tanguait tant que le loup semblait préférer rester à terre. C'est du moins ce que ses couinements semblaient vouloir dire.

-Si tu n'es pas content, je peux te laisser là tu sais! râla la femme.

Il approcha alors son museau de son visage afin de lui offrir un "pardonne-moi" animalier.

La silhouette marcha ainsi un long moment, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'épais brouillard. La neige reprit sa descente du monde des cieux pour finir sous ses bottes, ravies de pouvoir rendre ces morceaux angéliques aussi impures qu'elles. Durant son périple, elle fit quelques pauses, tentant de garder un minimum ses forces, elle s'abreuvait aux rivières, soignait la blessure de son nouveau compagnon, s'installait, de temps à autres contre sa fourrure chaude quelques instants puis recommençait sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'approche d'un feu gigantesque. Les couleurs vives des flammes adoucirent son visage ainsi que son regard froid et ténébreux, elle était arrivée saine et sauve jusqu'à son camp de base. C'était dans une plaine, protégée par les montagnes, qu'un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes avaient fait de cet endroit leur nouveau repère.

Ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler après cette longue marche - surtout avec un tel poids sur les épaules - mais elle devait continuer sa marche. Sa demeure se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, elle se motiva comme elle put avec des "c'est plus très loin, encore quelques mètres et c'est bon", mais rien n'y faisait, son corps semblait l'abandonner. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme, bien bâtit, les cheveux hérissé et une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue, s'approcha d'elle tel un héros venant secourir sa tendre princesse guerrière.

- Natsuki! Tu es enfin rentrée, dit-il avec une joie immense. Qu'est-ce que tu portes comme ça? Tu veux que je t'aide?

Cette attitude de chien aurait eu tendance à la faire sourire, seulement ses dernières forces étaient consacrées à ses jambes. Elle continua ainsi sa route sans un mot, ni même un regard, prenant soin à contourner l'obstacle qu'il représentait, il semblait d'ailleurs être habitué à ce genre de réponse, puis elle continua sa route. Le héros ne su quoi faire si ce n'est regarder - à nouveau - cette silhouette disparaître lentement de son champ de vision. A croire que cela n'était pas suffisant, le loup lui jeta un regard presque amusé face à sa misère, le jeune homme fixa la bête avec étonnement avant de tenter une ultime approche.

- Bon et bien si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver... dit-il dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

- Toujours en train de me coller ce Takeda... Quand est-ce qu'il abandonnera à la fin...

La silhouette, répondant au nom de Natsuki continua son chemin un peu plus loin du camp, c'était dans une impasse montagneuse, qu'elle découvrit, quelques mois auparavant une petite cabane abandonnée. Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenu des anciens propriétaires, et s'en moquait éperdument. Natsuki s'approcha de la porte - cabossée et rongée par endroits -, elle leva sa botte qui s'abattit avec colère contre la porte, l'ouvrant entièrement et la fissurant un peu plus. Elle ignora ces petits détails, ne pensant qu'à une chose, entrer, déposer l'animal et essayer de voir si son dos est toujours présent.

Une fois l'animal installé, elle retira son long manteau qu'elle balança, avec son sac, sur le seul mobilier présent, c'est-à-dire une chaise à qui il manquait un pied, placée en plein milieu de la maisonnée. Elle s'étira, ravie de pouvoir de nouveau mouvoir à son convenance, une liberté qu'elle apprécia sans ménagement!

Natsuki s'installa avec fracas sur son lit de fortune, heureuse de sentir cette matière moelleuse adoucir les souffrances de son être. A peine eut-elle poser ce dernier contre la paille qu'elle sombra dans une inconscience profonde.

_**Dans les méandres de la nuit, ses plus sombres secrets étaient jalousement gardés aux yeux des vivants**._

Les premiers rayons de soleil firent leurs apparitions, ces derniers se frayèrent un chemin sans trop de difficulté dans la petite demeure. Le toit, presque complètement inexistant, ne savait retenir que très peu leur intrusion, ainsi que celle de la pluie, du vent ou de la neige. Natsuki ouvrit péniblement les yeux, réticente à l'idée de quitter son monde des songes afin de rejoindre à la vie réelle. Elle frotta à plusieurs reprises ses yeux avant de poser ses émeraudes sur la bête, qui, à son grand étonnement, ne semblait plus souffrir ou même être blessé. Sans dire un mot elle glissa hors de son lit de paille, fit face à son loup et souleva sa patte encore enroulée de bandages ensanglantés. Elle commença à défaire son oeuvre, prenant soin à ne pas blesser la bête au cas où ce ne serait que son imagination, une fois la dernière parcelle de bande retirée, elle examina la patte dans son intégralité.

- Il n'y a plus rien... dit-elle tournant et retournant le membre. Comment est-ce que c'est possible... ses iris rencontrèrent ses rivales. Qu'est-ce que tu es en réalité...? la bête ne bougea pas la fixant dans un mutisme cadavérique. Tu me comprends peut-être mais parler ça c'est autre chose. Bien maintenant que tu n'es plus blessé, je suppose que tu souhaites récupérer ta liberté?

A cette question elle se leva afin "d'ouvrir" ce morceau de bois qu'elle appelait porte. Le loup l'observa avant de lui obéir et de retourner dans son habitat naturel. Il se tourna afin de lui offrir un dernier regard, Natsuki lui répondit par un dernier sourire. Après quoi elle récupéra son long manteau et partie rejoindre le reste du clan.

- Bien écoutez moi tous, dit un homme d'âge mûre surélevé par une estrade au centre du campement. Je vais répartir les tâches pour aujourd'hui: Le groupe de Takeda, vous partirez à la chasse, celui d'Haruka, vous irez chercher de quoi réparer les armes ainsi que des matériaux pour créer de nouvelles munitions. Les sentinelles m'ont signalées une grotte au Nord Est qui serait pleine en minerai d'argent. Et enfin, le groupe de Mai, vous vous chargerez de la cuisine, à la fin de son discours de chef, il quitta son estrade improvisée afin de s'enfoncer dans ce qui lui servait de tente.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui suis à la tête du groupe de chasse?

- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Natsuki.

- Je suis la meilleure chasseuse et non pas seulement de vampires!

- Oui, il est vrai que tu es un soldat très doué dans ce domaine, mais Takeda est un homme fort et valeureux.

- C'est seulement parce que c'est un homme qu'il a le droit d'être le chef de ce groupe!

- Il suffit Natsuki! Takeda est un valeureux guerrier et un bon meneur! Tu devrais cesser de le repousser sans cesse, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi et ce depuis des années.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille avec colère, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il caressa son visage avec tendresse.

- Comme tu es devenue belle, aussi belle que ta mère, dit-il avec nostalgie. Mais elle n'était pas aussi têtue que toi!

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit: tel père, telle fille.

- Arrête avec ces idiotie et fais ce que tu dois faire au moins une fois dans ta vie!

Excédée par cette conversation, Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre, à quoi bon répondre à une personne aussi bornée que sois? Un véritable dialogue de sourd en somme, chacun tenant sa position sans jamais faiblir et ce quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle s'extirpa hors de la tente du chef, furieuse, elle replaça sa capuche, devenant à nouveau la silhouette obscure. D'un pas de course elle se dirigea vers la forêt, seule. Si elle ne pouvait avoir la tête du groupe alors elle chasserait en solitaire! Il était hors de question qu'elle obéisse aux ordres de Takeda, qui, comme elle se doute, ferait tout pour être à ses basques, lui faisant des tas de déclarations sur ce qu'ils appelaient tous "amour"! Elle préférait ignorer ce mot encore longtemps et surtout éviter cet homme qui ne voulait la laisser vivre.

La silhouette ténébreuse qu'elle était redevenu se fraya un chemin aisément dans cette forêt dense, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne chasserait pas aujourd'hui, mais elle n'avait nullement pensé qu'elle serait chasser. Alors qu'elle commença à ralentir sa cadence, une branche craqua non loin d'elle, son premier réflexe fut d'observer tout autour d'elle, ne voyant rien elle continua son chemin sans un mot, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était suivit par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Cette chose qui suivait ses pas à allure égale prit ses distances, prenant plus de précautions, mais toujours pas assez pour être un rivale à la hauteur de ses compétences. L'être en question s'approcha d'elle, quand au détour d'un saule il perdit sa trace. Inquiet et curieux, il s'approcha, à pas de loup de l'endroit où il l'aperçut pour la dernière fois. Rien.

-Où est cette sale gamine, se dit-il.

Le cuir foutant l'air lui permit de nouveau de la repérer.

_Trop facile_

Il s'approcha alors doucement, toujours plus lentement du manteau de cuir, prenant même soin à dégainer son arme avec le plus grand silence qu'il lui soit permis. Natsuki, alors de dos resta fixe, capuche en tête, attendant patiemment que l'inconnu lance son attaque et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. L'homme poignarda avec une furie sans nom le manteau de sa proie, proie qu'il pensait avoir en face de lui. Mais elle n'incarnait pas les ténèbres pour rien, elle s'était déjà faufilée derrière lui, lui brisant la nuque d'un coup vif. Son assaillant n'eut sûrement le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Natsuki retourna alors le corps inerte de sa nouvelle victime dans sa direction, le cadavre se mit à brûler de façon vive et rapide, en quelques secondes il ne restait plus que cendres.

- Et encore un qui brûle avant que je n'ai le temps de lui retirer une canine! râla-t-elle avec colère.

Elle épousseta l'immense paquet de cendres présent sur ses mains et vêtements, jouant de plus en plus la carte de la colère. Alors qu'elle continuait sa gestuelle avec vivacité, son regard tomba sur un objet qui n'avait pas été détruit lors de la crémation. Le poignard ayant servit à tuer son long manteau était encore intact. Elle le ramassa, laissant les rayons clairs du soleil se réfléchirent contre celui-ci.

- Wouah, on se refuse rien quand on est un vampire.

Elle caressa ce qu'elle comprit être un rubis incrusté sur le manche de la lame, elle n'était pas experte en ce qui concerne les minerai et autres pierres précieuses, mais elle était sûre que cette pierre était belle et bien une vraie. Elle s'admira quelques secondes dans le dit rubis avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Son cuir était étendu au sol, parsemé d'une cinquantaine de coup de couteau. Elle soupira face à l'étendue des dégâts.

- Tu as fait ton temps je crois, cela dit tu as eu une mort honorable!

Natsuki continua son monologue avec l'objet inanimé, saluant le bon travail qu'il avait accompli à ses côtés, jusqu'à lui offrir quelques paroles dites lors d'enterrement. Elle était tant absorbée par son discours, sans queue ni tête, qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'une tiers personne qui l'observait depuis qu'elle s'était extirpée hors de son camp. Sans doutes avait-elle pensée que ce nuisible vampirique était seul. Natsuki avait fait preuve de ruse et de force lors de tous ses combats contre les vampires, elle avait impressionnée plus d'un mortel ou immortel par ses talents et elle était bien la seule humaine redoutée par les morts vivants, ou tout du moins, les plus faibles et stupides d'entre eux. Les anciens, ou plutôt les purs sangs, étaient plus puissants et plus redoutés. Ils étaient bien les seuls à ne craindre aucun mal de cette humaine, tout en profitant du spectacle qu'elle offrait à leur regards morts en réduisant au silence éternel ces nuisibles, ces impurs, ces bâtards de la race vampirique.

Alors que le pur sang l'observait toujours, le loup géant que Natsuki avait libéré et soigné quelques temps auparavant refit son apparition, le forçant à suspendre son observation de la chasseresse. Il disparu à travers l'immense forêt comme il était venu.

L'animal s'approcha de sa nouvelle amie, cette dernière plia son cuir avant d'approcher la bête. Ce dernier tenait dans sa gueule un gibier particulier, une poule bien dodue, sans nul doutes, avait-il dérobé ce bien à un fermier du village afin de l'offrir en guise de remerciement à sa sauveuse.

- Merci, dit-elle en retirant la bête de sa gueule. C'est pas que je chipote hein! Mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien bavé dessus... à ces mots elle suspendit la poule par une de ses pattes, de la bave canine se mit à dégouliner le long des plumes. Une moue dégoûtée s'afficha sur son visage, tandis que le loup l'observait avec incompréhension, faisant même basculer sa tête sur le côté. J'ai compris! reprit-elle. C'est bien pour te faire plaisir, elle caressa l'animal avant de rebrousser chemin, suivit par le loup.

Une fois de retour, Natsuki se faufila dans le groupe des cuisiniers, là où une jeune femme rousse maniait ses cuisiniers et cuisinières d'une poigne de fer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre****II**

-Où sont passé les carottes?

Le seul jeune homme présent dans les cuisines apporta au chef ce qu'elle avait demandée.

-Ah! Merci Takumi.

Mai regarda d'un air maternel son jeune frère. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils accomplissaient, avec une synchronisation parfaite, des plats tout aussi innovant que succulent.

La brune s'approcha, silencieusement de la jeune cuisinière, suivit par le loup qui observa, néanmoins, avec curiosité celle qui se cachait dans son propre campement. Alors qu'elle était à porté de la rousse, elle lui prit violemment le bras afin de la faire descendre à son niveau tout en empêchant ses cris de sortirent hors de sa bouche.

-Natsuki! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! Tu devrais être à la chasse!

-Tu me manquais trop, alors j'ai décidée de revenir.

-Dis plutôt que tu as faim et que tu supportes pas Takeda...

-A vrai dire j'ai un ami qui a capturé ça, elle lui tendit alors la poule morte.

-Un ami tu dis...

A ces mots, elle détourna son regard vers le loup qui observait non loin de là les deux jeunes filles. A cet instant une peur panique prit la cuisinière par les tripes la faisant se relever avec vivacité et empressement.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose!

Natsuki se releva à son tour. Elles étaient toutes les deux observées par toutes les cuisinières présentent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. Juste un manque de sommeil!

Dit la brune en espérant que toute l'assistance croient en cette explication absurde, mais surtout qu'aucunes d'entre elles ne décide de tourner la tête vers le loup présent à cet instant. Elle attrapa à nouveau son amie la forçant à se taire.

-Mais... elle mit sa main sur la bouche de la cuisinière.

-Mais...! elle renouvela son geste.

-MAIS...! épuisée de jouer à ce jeu du «Mais!» elle décida d'y mettre un terme.

-M'oblige pas à te bâillonner! elle prit alors un regard noir qui fit capituler immédiatement son amie.

-Bien. Maintenant je vais enlever ma main de sur ta bouche et tu ne te mettras pas à crier ou à dire ''Mais'' une nouvelle fois! On est bien d'accord?

La captive approuva par de vifs mouvement de tête, son amie s'exécuta et retira délicatement sa main. Reprenant son souffle Mai chuchota avec empressement et panique ses réprimandes à l'encontre de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, malgré qu'elle soit plus jeune que la chasseresse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec cette bête! Dans MA cuisine! T'imagines si quelqu'un l'aperçoit, ça va être la panique. D'autant plus que TOI tu es sensée être à la chasse avec Takeda!

-''Cette bête'', comme tu dis, à rapporter à manger, une bonne poule bien dodue. Ça te dirait de la cuisiner?

Elle lui tendit alors le cadavre de la bête. La jeune cuisinière prit la volaille par une de ses pattes voyant que cette dernière avait été soigneusement assaisonnée par le loup. Elle posa dès lors son regard sur l'immense boule de poil noir avec dégoût et un soupçon de mépris.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais cuisiner cette chose que ton chien à prit la peine de lécher avec plaisir?

-Tu n'as qu'à la nettoyer et puis il s'est donné du mal pour ça alors remercie le! un regard d'épuisement s'abattit alors sur le visage de Mai.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi Natsuki... Et dis moi, il est à toi ce loup? Où l'as-tu trouvé?

-Hier, pendant ma chasse aux vampires.

-Tu es encore partie chasser seule! cette dernière s'insulta intérieurement face à sa propre dénonciation.

-...Oups...

-Natsuki! C'est dangereux la nuit, même si tu es forte et douée pour la chasse. Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer comme ça. Tu finiras par avoir des problèmes!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant je ne suis plus seule.

Elle embrassa sa jeune amie qui faisait aussi office de mère et s'en alla avec son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Lors de sa marche dans le camp, la jeune Natsuki sortie la lame que son ennemi lui légua par défaut. Elle observa tout d'abord la pierre précieuse qui était assez conséquente, puis elle en examina la totalité; des lettres apparaissaient sur le revers de la lame, elle caressa délicatement ces quelques mots.

_''Mors solum Initum est.'' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire..._

Son nouveau compagnon l'a fit revenir de son monde, elle rangea alors la lame afin de se concentrer sur le loup.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je te trouve un nom, dit-elle en regardant le loup marcher à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... Falcor? le loup grogna de mécontentement, ce qui fit rire sa nouvelle propriétaire.

-D'accord, d'accord. Alors... Que dis-tu de Foxy? cette fois-ci il agrippa le pantalon de sa maîtresse.

-Tu es plutôt difficile à satisfaire...! Et pourquoi pas Duran? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? le loup aboya gaiement.

-Parfait, ça sera Duran alors.

Tandis que Natsuki profitait de son temps libre pour s'amuser avec son nouveau compagnon, un intrus mit un terme à son petit plaisir.

-Natsuki, où étais-tu? Tu n'étais pas à la chasse ce matin et j'ai pensé, enfin que peut-être...

Il rougit face à ses propres pensées. Il était difficile pour le jeune Takeda que d'affronter celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

-Je.. Je voulais savoir si rien ne t'étais arrivée. Enfin...

-Allez viens Duran.

-Je ne dis pas que tu es incompétente c'est même le contraire... Mais... Natsuki? Où est-ce que tu vas?

La brune se dirigea vers la tente de son père afin de lui faire part de sa découverte mais aussi lui présenter son nouvel ami.

-Te revoilà? Serait-ce la fin de notre civilisation pour que ma petite fille vienne me voir deux fois dans la même journée?

-C'est possible. Elle sortie alors l'arme récupérée quelques temps auparavant afin de le planter sur le bureau de son dit, père.

-Voilà un très bel objet, mais je suppose que tu ne l'as pas récupéré dans le ventre d'un quelconque animal.

-Un vampire. Ils attaquent en plein jour maintenant.

-Tu es donc allée seule dans la forêt au lieu d'être à la chasse avec Takeda. Elle regarda avec colère celui qui ne voyait que sa faute et non pas sa découverte.

-Ton silence en dit bien long.

-C'est vrai! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important! Regarde cette lame, il y a un rubis sur son manche et ça m'étonnerait qu'un quelconque vampire, surtout aussi faible, puisse obtenir un tel objet!

-Je vois très clairement ce qu'il y a dessus.

-Et il y a cette phrase sur le tranchant de la lame. Je ne connais pas cette langue, mais peut-être que toi si, l'homme tourna alors l'arme afin d'apercevoir ce qu'il y était inscrit.

-Je ne connais pas cette langue, dans sa voix, un soupçon de mensonge pouvait s'entendre.

-Alors j'irais découvrir ce que ça veut dire.

-Ne soit pas stupide Natsuki! C'était un vampire, cette arme a très certainement été volé il y a des siècles par cette chose.

-Et bien ça ne coûte rien que de chercher! Elle tendit sa main en direction de son paternel afin que celui-ci lui rende son bien. Comme pour la tenir éloignée de cette quête, il entreprit un nouveau sujet de discutions.

-A ce je vois, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, l'énorme loup s'approcha alors de sa maîtresse, s'asseyant à ses pieds.

-Quel nom lui as-tu donné?

-Duran.

Sans chercher à approfondir cette conversation qu'elle jugeait inutile, Natsuki tourna les talons en emportant et l'objet et son animal. Seul dans sa tente, le chef regarda avec anxiété le dos de sa jeune mais néanmoins forte fille.

-...Tu es vraiment la digne fille de ton père...

Le soleil commença à décliner, la jeune chasseresse et son compagnon allèrent dans la forêt, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour la chasse. Natsuki s'accordait ce laps de temps afin de profiter d'une récompense durement mérité, dont elle seule avait le secret. Cette dernière courra à vive allure poursuivit par son loup, un jeu de course que semblait particulièrement apprécier l'animal.

-Allez Duran, on y est presque!

Elle sauta à travers les différentes sortes d'arbres étalés, d'arbre découpés et de racines déterrées. Un saule pleureur marqua la fin de sa course, elle bougea les quelques plantes afin de rendre visible une immense source d'eau chaude. Sans plus attendre, elle retira ce qui lui servait de vêtement, malgré le froid qu'elle bravait avec courage, elle sauta sans hésité dans l'eau bouillante éclaboussant par la même occasion l'animal. En remontant à la surface de l'eau, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire face aux poils long, tombant et humide de la bête.

-Quelle tête tu as une fois mouillé!

L'animal, quand à lui, n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce jeu. Il secouât à vive allure tout son corps afin d'éliminer l'eau. La jeune fille plongea à cet instant et ressortie son visage près du loup, ce dernier s'approcha avec curiosité, mais regretta bien vite son geste. Son amie avait bel et bien décidé de l'embêter en l'arrosant et ce de la tête au pied, ou plutôt, de la tête aux pattes.

L'animal mécontent mouilla à son tour d'une eau devenue froide sa propriétaire et s'allongea à une bonne distance de sécurité de ses jeux.

Natsuki s'installa près du bord afin de contempler le ciel étoilé, elle somnola un instant, résistant à la tentation de dormir tant son corps était apaisé. Son songe débutait à peine qu'une voix angélique l'extirpa avec force hors de ce monde, ce son semblait résonner dans l'immense forêt. Tandis qu'elle se releva afin d'apercevoir la propriétaire de cette mélodieuse voix, elle s'aperçut que Duran était manquant.

-Duran? Duran! Où es-tu?

Elle chercha de pars et d'autres sans résultat, seul les espèces nocturnes répondirent à son appel. Natsuki sortit hâtivement de la source, elle récupéra par la suite ses quelques effets personnel qu'elle enfila bien rapidement, les humidifiant même. La voix continua son chant de sirène qu'elle pourchassait à travers l'immensité de verdure recouvert d'un blanc manteau. Sa course l'amena près d'une petite rivière adjacente à un arbre tout à fait particulier, le seul arbre qui produisait des fleurs de feu en plein hiver. Elle s'attarda sur cette découverte tout à fait surprenante jusqu'à ce que le chant ne soit plus et qu'une charmante jeune femme l'aborde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

-Il est étrange qu'un arbre soit aussi florissant pendant cette période n'est-ce pas?

L'inconnue s'avança délicatement, s'approchant de l'arbre et de la brune avec une grâce des plus rare. Elle tendit alors une main aussi pâle que la neige elle-même, puis caressa subtilement une des fleurs suspendue avec une extrême prudence. Natsuki, quand à elle, prit ses distances face à l'étrangère, tenant la dague en joue, prête à frapper au moindre geste suspect.

-Avez-vous l'intention d'attaquer une personne désarmée?

Comme pour clôturer sa phrase, elle fit volte-face à la chasseuse. Elle retira, dès lors, la capuche de son long manteau de soie blanc. Sa chevelure couleur ambre dansait avec la brise, son regard écarlate transperça de plein fouet le regard émeraude, qui ne put interrompre le contact avec ces yeux foudroyant, - son teint pâle et ses cheveux châtains ne faisaient qu'accentuer la couleur chaude de ses iris - sa longue robe mauve sciait à ravir avec son teint, son regard et sa chevelure. Chaque détail de sa beauté était si parfait qu'elle rendrait jaloux tout artiste qui s'acharnait à la dur tâche de créer un objet tout aussi exceptionnel. Natsuki ne baissa néanmoins pas sa garde, elle était, certes, belle mais sans doutes était-elle tout aussi dangereuse.

-Auriez-vous plus de facilité à vous exprimer à un animal plutôt qu'à un humain? La réponse de la brune se fit sanglante et brève.

-Vampire? l'inconnue sourit.

-Vous semblez être tout aussi froide que cet hiver, malgré votre beauté estivale.

La chasseresse ne répondit pas aux provocations de cette prétendue vampire. Malgré tout elle dégaina sa dague afin d'être prête à toute éventualité.

-Je vois... Vous êtes plutôt barbare comme humaine, un véritable chasseur par nature. Cela ne m'étonne guère au vue de votre lignée.

Dans un geste bref Natsuki se retrouva plaquer au sol, la dague s'échoua quelques mètres au loin. La main si frêle et douce de cette inconnue serra avec conviction sa gorge, elle sentit que sa respiration devenait, pas à pas, une tâche ardue.

-Vous n'êtes pas de taille, malgré votre capacité à combattre les vampires.

Le regard du démon se posa sur un objet particulier qu'elle observa un certain temps, sans doute avait-il chuté avec sa propriétaire lors de son attaque. La jeune femme prit alors l'objet de sa main encore libre et suspendit le collier de cuir à la vue de sa victime.

-Vous semblez apprécier les bibelots de très mauvais goûts. Cela doit, très certainement, appartenir à ces chiens galeux que vous vous plaisez tant à chasser vous et votre clan.

Natsuki tenta tant bien que mal de faire basculer son ennemi, mais peu importe la hargne ou la force qu'elle mettait dans son action, la femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'air se fit de plus en plus manquant, ajouté à cela le froid et la neige qui lui coupait littéralement la circulation. Sa force l'abandonnait peu à peu, le froid, quand à lui, prit possession de ses extrémités avec aisance. La femme ne relâcha sa prise qu'une fois la brune inconsciente.

Quand elle recouvrit ses esprits, la femme n'était plus là. Natsuki n'était, d'ailleurs, plus dans cette forêt, mais bien dans sa demeure improvisée avec pour couverture le blanc et long manteau de soie de la vampire. Elle jeta son regard horrifié dans la pièce, ne comprenant pas comment cela était-il possible. Duran refit son apparition aux pieds de sa maîtresse qui ne le remarqua pas aux premiers abords, c'est son couinement de tristesse qui attira le regard de sa maîtresse à ses pieds afin d'apercevoir l'animal.

_Qui était-elle... Comment savait-elle où j'habite..._

Elle observa l'animal un certains temps avant de se lever et d'apercevoir qu'un de ses objets était manquant. La dague semblait avoir été prise par la jeune femme. Natsuki fouilla néanmoins chaque recoin de son lit de fortune ainsi que le manteau de soie, espérant retrouver l'objet. Quand elle comprit que ses recherches étaient vaines, elle se posa sur son lit tout en prenant le doux manteau de l'inconnue.

-Elle me laisse un manteau de soie contre la dague? Je dois dire que c'est un échange équitable...

Elle caressa l'objet, et se surprit à humer le tissus. Son odeur était délicate, douce et prenante. Le visage du vampire refit son apparition dans son esprit, sa tenue, sa voix, tout dans cet être était surnaturel, elle en était persuadée. Elle fut extirpée de son rêve éveillé lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

-Natsuki tu es là?

-Entre Mai, la jeune cuisinière ne se fit pas attendre, elle entra avec un certains plaisir dans la demeure de son amie.

-Tiens je t'ai préparée ça, vu que je ne t'ai pas vue au repas du soir, elle observa le nouvel objet soyeux et tout aussi élégant de la brune. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsuki.

-Il t'intéresse? Son amie resta choquée par les propos de la brune mais tout aussi heureuse ne put retenir un crie de joie.

-Vraiment? Je peux? Tu es sûre? La brune lui tendit l'objet en échange de son repas.

-C'est si beau et doux! Où l'as-tu eut?

-Je l'ai trouvé, sans doute un objet perdu.

Dès cet instant Mai enfila avec une joie non dissimulé l'étoffe de pureté, elle profita même de cet instant pour offrir à son amie un défilé improvisé. Natsuki, quand à elle, savourait le plat que la rousse lui avait apporté. Duran s'allongea près de sa maîtresse, observant tout aussi bien qu'elle les délires presque absurdes de la cuisinière face à ce qu'elle définirait comme étant un trésor à l'état pure. Elle s'empressa même de l'exhiber à toutes les autres femmes du camp laissant la chasseresse et son animal dans leurs demeure.

-Tu as faim non? Dit-elle en observant la bête.

Celui-ci aboya afin de confirmer ses soupçons. Son bol n'était qu'à peine entamer, mais, elle le tendit avec plaisir à son animal qui le dégusta avec un certain empressement. Tandis que l'animal savourait son festin, elle s'allongea, pensant à sa rencontre avec cette femme. Elle semblait se haïr pour avoir été aussi faible et aussi peu prudente lors de cette, prétendue, bataille. Elle se tourna dans son lit faisant face au mur et sans crier gare elle frappa avec hargne celui-ci. L'animal arrêta un instant son plaisir afin d'observer sa propriétaire, mais le calme reprit son cours et Natsuki ne fit pas un geste de plus. Il replongea sa gueule dans le bol afin de n'en laisser aucune miette.

_Cette femme... C'était bel et bien un vampire. Pourquoi m'a t-elle épargnée? Et pourquoi m'a t-elle dérobée cette dague..._

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas Takeda entrer. Il s'installa au pied du lit et l'a toucha doucement pensant qu'elle devait très certainement dormir. Par peur elle se retourna en décochant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du jeune homme, elle se releva ensuite afin de l'immobiliser, poing levé, prête à lui offrir sa jumelle.

-Attends Natsuki! C'est moi! Takeda!

-Je sais très bien que c'est toi!

-Alors pourquoi tu as fais ça? Natsuki ne relâcha pas sa prise, elle ne baissa, par ailleurs, pas son poing.

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un petit pervers qui entre chez moi en pleine nuit!

-Mais... Mais non! Tu te trompes! Je... Je suis venu pour voir comment tu allais...

-Si je voulais te faire savoir quoique ce soit à propos de moi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais acceptée ta proposition, tu crois pas?

Prit de cours par la réplique de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, il baissa son regard sur la position qu'elle arborait sur son corps. Sa réponse face à cette provocation ne se fit pas attendre, elle lui offrit un autre coup de poing en plein visage.

-Excuse...Excuse moi! C'était pas fais exprès je te jure!

Tandis qu'elle était en train de bouillir intérieurement, elle fit payer au jeune Takeda et sa défaite humiliante face à cette vampire et la perversité de ce dernier.

-Espèce de pervers! Idiot!

Elle se déchaîna contre ce dernier, puis se releva. L'homme encore assommé par les coups de la chasseresse, se releva avec difficulté avant de quitter les lieux sous le regard noir de Natsuki. Avant qu'il n'ait franchit le palier elle lui dit:

-Si jamais tu reviens ici je te tue!

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois... dit-il dans un élan de lassitude. Quand il comprit qu'il avait dit cela à haute voix il se retourna vivement vers celle qu'il aimait. C'est... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

-DÉGAGE DE LA!

A ces paroles elle lui décocha un puissant coup de pied arrière. L'homme fut entraîner par la puissance du coup et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. La brune claqua avec rage l'objet lui servait de porte avant de retrouver le peu de chaleur de son lit improvisé. Quand elle leva les yeux afin de voir son familier, ce dernier n'était plus là.

-Duran?... Quand est-ce qu'il est parti?...

Elle se rallongea face au mur, caressant le point d'impact qu'elle y avait dessiné avant l'intrusion de cet indésirable.

_Je me demande où est-ce qu'il peut bien allé quand il n'est pas près de moi..._

A cette pensée, elle laissa les bras de la nuit la border et l'emmener dans un monde qu'elle seule pouvait franchir et manier à sa guise. Dans son rêve, il n'était question que de cette silhouette au manteau de soie blanc. Une tempête de neige faisait rage, elle tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper cette silhouette, mais plus elle avançait plus celle-ci devenait invisible. Elle se mit alors à courir à toute allure vers celle-ci, la rattraper, c'était là son seul but. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, elle semblait juste familière et précieuse. C'était elle! Ce monstre qu'elle avait rencontrée, cette silhouette lui appartenait et pourtant elle désirait l'attraper, la serrer contre elle... Mais une barrière invisible vint mettre un terme à sa course folle, sa perdition. Tout son être se débattit contre cette interdiction! Cela ne pouvait être qu'un geste accomplit par l'un de ces inquisiteurs prêchant le bien et accomplissant le mal! Peu à peu elle succomba à ses passions, désirant cet être surnaturel, cet être malveillant, qu'elle se devait de détruire. Une main agrippa avec fermeté son être, stoppant sa furie, ses gestes hargneux. Elle arrêta son combat quand une bête aux poils aussi noir que la nuit se mit en travers de son chemin, les yeux cristal de la bête fixaient avec sévérité sa folie, il l'a jugeait coupable de ce crime dément - tout aussi bien que ceux qui l'empêchait de rattraper cette femme. Sa sanction s'abattit de tout son poids contre elle. La neige sous ses pieds se mit à mouvoir, elle s'enfonça lentement dans ce sol qui était encore solide quelques secondes auparavant. La tempête faisait toujours rage autour de leurs entités, les inquisiteurs s'évaporèrent, la laissant s'enfoncer seule dans ce froid. La silhouette était toujours un minimum visible et seul le loup resta là, fixant avec toujours autant de sévérité celle qu'il punissait. Natsuki n'esquissa aucuns gestes, aucuns cris ne s'extirpa de ses lèvres, la peur n'existait pas en son être, seul son désir, son obsession de rattraper cette silhouette battait vivement dans ses veines, dans son âme. Elle fixa le loup un instant avant de se concentrer sur la silhouette -_elle n'était plus là_- un vif étonnement, une anxiété irrationnelle se marqua peu à peu dans son regard. Elle observa à vive allure les alentours, mais il n'y avait que le vent froid et fort qui giflait son visage, ainsi que cette immensité d'un blanc innocent. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur ses yeux, une main douce, à peine chaude, qui semblait fragile et qui pourtant était forte. Sa jumelle, fit basculer sa tête sur le côté, mais elle n'était ni effrayée, ni combative. Elle savait que c'était Elle. Les lèvres du vampire caressa avec affection sa nuque, un baiser, puis un autre, sa langue vint accentuer son appétit. Ses crocs pénétrèrent sa chair avec force, plaisir, désir, la vampire se délectait de son sang, laissant cet amas rouge se heurter à la pureté blanche de cette neige glaciale. L'une des mains posée sur son visage s'écarta, la laissant observer à nouveau ce monde blanc devenu rouge. Le loup n'était plus, la tempête mourra quelques instants après sa découverte. Un océan écarlate s'étendait à perte de vue. Natsuki put se relever, sentant encore les picotement de la morsure, elle caressa délicatement cette zone douloureuse, elle semblait en réclamer d'avantage... Son regard chercha imperceptiblement cette femme, où était-elle? Les iris cinabre du monstre percuta de plein fouet le sien, son âme avait été touchée par cette créature. Son sang coulait encore d'entre ses lèvres. Le sourire de la bête, charmeur, désirable, inaccessible... Elle réclamait d'avantage, une morsure plus profonde, plus forte... Son souhait semblait avoir été entendu, le vampire s'approcha, encore, un peu plus, toujours d'une langueur atroce. Elle pencha sa nuque encore ensanglanté, la créature de la nuit ne se fit pas entendre.

Natsuki ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Le soleil brillait, la neige qui s'était accumulée cette nuit sur le toit goûtait dès a présent sur son cou. Elle caressa sa nuque, pour s'assurer qu'aucune morsure n'était présente, quand elle fut rassurée, elle observa la pièce, espérant apercevoir son compagnon -_toujours absent. _Elle se leva et sortit en direction du campement, le froid l'a fit sévèrement frissonner, son long manteau lui manquait éperdument. Elle fit une halte chez son amie Mai, afin de se mettre en quête d'un nouveau manteau et si possible d'un nouveau repas, étant donné que son repas de la veille avait fini dans la gueule du loup.

-Natsuki? Tu es folle de sortir comme ça, il fait si froid dehors! Allez viens là, son amie l'enroulât dans une couverture bien chaude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines toujours à vivre loin du camp? Surtout vue l'état de ta prétendue maison, elle est aussi troué qu'un fromage! Natsuki sourit face à la métaphore culinaire de son amie.

_A croire qu'elle ne pense qu'à la nourriture..._

-Ça te fais peut-être sourire, mais c'en est pas moins vrai!

-Je sais... Mais je n'aime pas être si proche de la foule, dit-elle avec une voix encore enrouée.

-Je le sais très bien ça figure toi! Mlle Loup solitaire.

Leurs rires et leurs joies s'élevèrent dans la tente. La voix encore grave de Natsuki faisait rire à gorge déployée la cuisinière, qui s'amusait à comparer la chasseresse à un jeune homme tout juste adulte. Une euphorie infantile prit les deux amies, jusqu'à ce que le cri d'une des femmes du campement ne détruise leur bulle de bonheur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort et nombreux, un combat sans merci semblait faire rage à l'extérieur. Les deux amies se fixèrent un instant avant de se lever précipitamment à la recherche d'une quelconque arme, mais aucunes armes digne de ce nom n'était à leurs disposition. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'une cuisinière pourrait bien faire d'armes? Il y avait bien une panoplie de couteaux de cuisine, mais leurs tranchant et leurs tailles ne pouvait être utile face à la menace qui les entourait. Malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient aucune visibilité sur la bataille qui battait son plein à l'extérieur, les cris de leurs frères et sœurs de fortunes les laissaient aisément imaginer à quel genre d'ennemis elles allaient être confrontées. Le regard émeraude de la brune se posa dès lors sur un carquois bondé de flèches, cette dernière hurla presque ces quelques paroles afin que son amie puisse l'entendre:

-Mai! Où est l'arc de ton père? la jeune cuisinière ne s'attarda pas en bavardage afin de trouver l'objet en question.

Les deux jeunes filles cherchaient ardemment l'arc et cette recherche prenait des tournures de quête du Saint Graal tant leur fouilles les menaient dans les endroits les moins probables.

-Là Natsuki! Mai lança dès lors l'objet à son amie qui s'empressa d'attacher le carquois sur son dos.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, une marre de sang l'accueillis. Des corps de femmes et d'enfants gisaient au sol, quand aux hommes, ils résistaient autant qu'ils le purent face aux attaques de leurs assaillants. Natsuki couru à travers le campement à la recherche de ces bêtes assoiffées de sang, mais plus elle s'enfonçait dans celui-ci, plus elle était entourée de cet océan couleur rouge, -_comme dans son songe - _elle observa le lieu qu'elle avait jadis parcouru avec joie, lui découvrant un tout autre visage, emplis de corps déchiquetés, de survivants mutilés... Tout était pratiquement dévasté. Le feu avait élu domicile la plupart des tentes, le sang s'était incrusté sur ce sol boueux et malgré l'hiver, les braises se rallumèrent sans difficultés. Dans sa course, une bête lui barra la route, une bête si immense qu'elle l'obligea à lever la tête afin d'en voir le bout.

-...Un... Loup garou...?

Elle n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste que la bête frappa de son énorme patte - aux griffes acérées - son abdomen. Elle chuta quelques mètres plus loin, arrêtée par ce qui devait être la seule tente encore intacte. La brune se releva et observa son ventre qui était dorénavant ensanglanté. Trois marques étaient apposées sur son corps et débardeur, ces dernières faisaient bien toute la longueur de son tronc et malgré le peu de profondeur à laquelle les griffes s'étaient incrustées, le sang coulait déjà en abondance. Quand la bête fonça à nouveau sur elle. La chasseresse n'esquissa aucuns gestes, laissant l'animal furieux foncer tête baissé sur la proie qu'elle était, lorsqu'il fut a porter, elle se laissa chuter en arrière afin de porter un unique mais fatal coup: elle planta la pointe de l'une des flèches dans la gorge du chien géant, perforant la jugulaire avec profondeur. Un hurlement bestial résonna dans son ouïe avant que l'énorme masse animale ne chute lourdement sur elle.

-Bien joué Natsuki! Qu'elle bonne idée tu as eut là! Il va pas te dévorer mais t'étouffer! se dit-elle avec difficulté, tentant malgré tout de bouger la masse imposante de la bête.

Elle plaça ses pieds, tant bien que mal, sur le cadavre du loup garou, transformant ses jambes en levier, mais la bête était bien trop lourde pour elle. Son souffle commençait à lui manquer, elle se sentait prise au piège, paniquée de périr ainsi, quand soudain le monstre reprit forme humaine. Elle observa avec attention cette métamorphose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri l'alerte d'un danger plus grand.

-Mai!

Elle se précipita, laissant ses interrogations à plus tard, fonçant dans ce champ de bataille encore inconnu, tête baissé, tout comme un animal le ferait. Son allure était beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude, son regard était confiant mais obscure.

La jeune cuisinière était entourée de vampires, elle tentait, sans grand espoir, d'éloigner ses ennemis, mais ces derniers s'amusaient à ses dépend, jouant avec ses nerfs, riant de ce peu d'espoir qui l'animait. Ils jouissaient de ce spectacle, se nourrissant de la peur et de son espérance de survie. Celui qui semblait être le chef de cette meute enragée s'avança, comme pour faire prévaloir ses droits de maître. Il se mit à tourner autour de la rousse - tel un loup tournant autour de sa proie - ses canines bien en vue afin que sa future victime sache la façon dont elle allait mourir. Même si elle n'était qu'une simple cuisinière, elle ramassa le premier objet pouvant faire office d'arme et le brandit avec conviction, les vampires s'esclaffèrent face au misérable bout de bois qu'elle brandissait. Le chef des vampires s'élança alors sur elle, l'agrippant et lui retirant sa prétendue arme qu'il affichait à ses yeux, la laissant comprendre que sa force surpassait la sienne avec aisance, que c'était là sa fin. Il ne se fit pas attendre pour profiter de son repas et planta avec fureur ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille. Les yeux de Mai se vidaient pas à pas de leurs brillance, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, elle ne connaissait même plus la peur. Elle acceptait sa propre fin, cet abysse d'obscurité qui l'attendait, sans plus de surprise.

Le suceur de sang s'arrêta un instant, laissant la jeune fille inerte tomber durement sur ce sol boueux et immaculés de sang. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit une femme, dont le regard n'était plus que rage, elle brandissait son arc tel un bourreau prêt à exécuter un prisonnier. Il prit le temps d'observer avec attention ce regard émeraude et crut entrevoir une larme s'échapper de son orifice avant de s'éteindre sur le feu ardent quelques mètres plus bas. Face à ce spectacle, il se mit à rire de bon cœur, suivit par ses confrères, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche ne l'atteigne en plein cœur et qu'il ne soit plus que cendres. Natsuki sauta de son perchoir, attaquant avec une rapidité extrême le cercle de vampires qui avaient eut l'audace de toucher à celle qu'elle aimait, sa seule amie, mais surtout celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre mère. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait achever tous ces vampires avec son simple arc et qu'elle devrait faire preuve d'ingéniosité, chose qui était innée en elle. La brune attrapa alors le bâton laissé à terre par son amie et l'alluma avec l'un des feux naissant. Elle condamnait au feu éternel ces êtres abjectes, incendiant leurs vêtement, plantant la flamme de la vengeance dans leurs êtres. Certains ne savaient quoi faire pour l'arrêter, d'autres ne pensaient plus qu'à leurs douleur, qu'à la vision de leurs fins. Les cris de ces êtres morts-vivant l'a réjouissait, elle semblait s'amuser, plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. Elle redoublait d'imagination quand il s'agissait de chasse, mais aujourd'hui son cœur et sa force n'étaient dictées que par sa haine. Elle empala, déchiqueta, brûla et découpa tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin, même s'il avait été question d'un allié. Le simple fait de l'empêcher d'exercer sa vengeance pleinement aurait été une justification suffisante pour passer d'allié à ennemis. Lors de son dernier combat, le seul survivant vampirique entra dans une frénésie monstre, il était avide de sang. Non, il était avide de ce sang qui brûlait avec hargne dans ses veines. Cette haine qui ruisselait dans son corps l'appelait, réclamant sa morsure, désirant une dernière danse avec la mort. Malgré son apparence humaine, Natsuki ne semblait pas plus humaine que ce vampire, leurs combat était acharné, destructeur. Malgré les coups portés sur son corps, elle n'en ressentait aucune douleur, aucune peur, seul la rage parlait. Alors que le vampire réussi à l'a plaquer au sol, son regard émeraude s'attarda sur un feu grandissant - non loin de l'entrée de la forêt. La femme qu'elle rencontra quelques jours plus tôt était postée là, observant son combat - c'était un spectacle qui semblait lui plaire, la divertir d'un ennuis éternel. Son regard écarlate prit des teintes plus chaudes au vue des flammes qui abondaient en sa direction, sa robe alors mauve prit des teintes plus oranger et sa magnifique chevelure ambre prit des allures d'or. Natsuki savait que son combat n'était qu'un plaisant spectacle pour cette femme, cette vue augmenta son désir de combat, ainsi que sa haine. La bête au dessus d'elle qui bavait littéralement sur son cou l'a ramena à son combat et dans un élan de force, surhumaine, elle attrapa la bouche du vampire, plaçant ses mains d'une part et d'autre de ses lèvres et crocs, elle tira d'un coup vif. Chacune de ses mains tenaient le visage déchiré du monstre, monstre qui n'était plus que cendres. Le vent dispersa ces dernières empêchant la femme d'entrevoir le corps de la brune, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne décide de l'attaquer. La chasseresse mettait toute sa haine à l'ouvrage, cherchant à déstabiliser la vampire, accentuant les coups, redoublant même d'énergie pour la vaincre. Mais cela n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde la femme en question, qui esquivait et contre attaquait avec aisance.

-Ta haine ne te mènera qu'à la faute, dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

-La ferme!

-Toujours si barbare et spontanée...

A ces mots la vampire attrapa Natsuki par la gorge, elle souleva ce corps avec une grande facilité, elle ne semblait être qu'une plume à ses yeux.

-Il me semblait vous avoir dit que vous n'étiez point de taille pour m'affronter.

-Tu... Me vouvoie... Maintenant...? dit-elle en se débattant tant bien que mal.

-J'ai été distraite par vos attaques multiples, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet affront.

Cette discussion avait assez durée aux yeux de la brune et elle décida de frapper - à l'aide de son coude - le visage de cette femme trop puissante à son goût. La créature de la nuit relâcha sa prise, même si elle était plus forte que l'humaine, la douleur que celle-ci venait de lui infliger lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle recouvrit ses esprit, laissant de côté sa douleur afin de faire face à celle qui avait eut l'audace d'abîmer son si beau visage, elle dit:

-Vous ressemblez trait pour trait à une bête sauvage et indisciplinée. Peut-être devriez-vous songez à vous joindre au clan de ces chiens miteux? elle caressa délicatement la zone de son visage encore endoloris.

Pendant sa distraction, Natsuki chargea à nouveau son ennemi, mais une main impérieuse la fit chuter en arrière.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

-Ara, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Nao...

-Tss... On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture?

A ces mots elle pointa du doigt la brune qui se relevait avec douleur. Même si son souffle était encore coupé, elle attaqua la nouvelle arrivante avec audace. Mais cette "Nao" n'avait rien de semblable avec l'autre femme, et pour cause, cette dernière n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de transpercer - de ses puissantes griffes - l'épaule de la chasseresse qui ne sut retenir sa douleur de s'exprimer.

-Écoutes moi bien sac à viande! Tu vois cette fille au sol? Dis toi que tu vas pas tarder à aller la rejoindre.

Elle semblait si heureuse de pouvoir infliger de telles tortures, son sourire accentué de ce petit rire joueur dégoûtait Natsuki, mais au vu de sa position actuelle, sa priorité était de s'extirper de ces griffes avant de contre attaquer. Nao approcha sa proie, encore suspendue à ses griffes, jusqu'à ses crocs afin d'ôter le crue de vie de sa victime, mais son alliée vampirique la repoussa de toute sa force.

-Shizuru? dit-elle, surprise par le geste que venait d'accomplir sa congénère.

-Cette proie est mienne. Si tu tiens tant que cela à dévorer un humain alors je te suggère de faire un tour dans ce campement. Il doit grouiller de petit vers luisant cherchant à s'échapper. Va donc t'en repaître.

-Si je comprend bien, je n'ai le droit qu'à la vermine et toi au haut du panier?

-Tu comprends vite pour une fois.

-Et si on réglait ça toi et moi? Celle qui survit pourra s'approprier l'humaine.

-Ara... Tu as peut-être coutume de te battre tel un chien avec tes petits camarades, mais aujourd'hui tu oses te dresser contre ton maître?... Je suppose que cela mérite sanction.

-Tu n'es pas mon maître!

Tandis que les deux vampires s'étaient déclarée une guerre ouverte afin de s'approprier la brune, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'être emporter par le néant. Son sang avait beaucoup trop coulé, sa force, sa haine et sa furie lui avaient ôtées toute sa force. Sa dernière vision fut celle de ces deux femmes qui se battaient sans doute par orgueil plus que pour acquérir sa vie, mais surtout, du corps inerte de son amie. Une larme solitaire coula avant que l'obscurité ne lui face découvrir un tout autre monde que celui du rêve.

Le froid de cette nuit glaciale réveilla ses membres encore douloureux et suintant de sang. Natsuki reprit connaissance dans ce campement qui n'était plus que ruine - le feu ne laissa que cendres après son passage. Elle se leva, tenant son bras blessé avec force et avança jusqu'au corps inerte de Mai. Elle se laissa à nouveau chuté au sol près de son corps.

-Je... Je suis désolée... Je n'ai... pas pu te protéger...

Elle caressa la chevelure rousse avec tendresse. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, continuant leurs route sur celui de Mai. Elle donna de tendres caresses sur le visage de son amie et baisa une dernière fois le front de celle qui avait tant prit soin d'elle. Malgré le froid, la douleur et la faim, Natsuki enterra comme il se doit le corps de celle qui lui avait tant donné, qui l'avait aimée et acceptée pour qui elle était. Quand elle eut terminer, le loup refit surface, il s'installa près d'elle, attendant patiemment. La brune tourna son regard vers son compagnon avant de le caresser, elle se releva aidée de son familier et observa l'immensité du campement qui n'était plus. Aucun corps ne semblaient avoir survécus, que ce soit à l'attaque de ces bêtes ou aux flammes. Elle tourna le dos à son passé, à ce campement, à ce qui lui restait de famille.

Dorénavant elle était seule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

_Cours, cours petite bête. Bientôt tu ne seras plus._

A cette pensée la brune sauta de sa cachette, pourchassant le vampire qui avait prit un malin plaisir à décimer un petit village. Hommes, femmes, enfants, animaux domestiques, tous avaient succombés aux crocs et la force surhumaine du monstre. Ce dernier courait loin du village, arborant, par la même occasion, un sourire des plus fier et laissant même quelques goûtes de sang prélevé sur ses victimes s'étendre sur le sol. Il savait que s'attarder trop longtemps sur sa scène de crime attirerait toutes sortes de créatures, soit d'autres vampires, soit des loup-garou voir quelques chasseur de primes ou tueurs de vampires. Il courrait à vive allure - trop vive - Natsuki n'eut qu'à tendre son bras pour que le vampire reçoive un coup bien porté à la gorge lui stoppant net sa course. Sa vitesse était tel que son corps chuta quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva néanmoins rapidement, prêt à ajouter une nouvelle tête à sa liste. La brune retira le léger bout de tissus - censé combattre le vent et le froid - afin d'exposer à la créature de la nuit, une femme magnifique, dont les formes feraient tomber plus d'un empire.

-Bonjour belle petite créature.

Il semblait déjà se délecter du sang de cette femme, la fixant avec envie, bave en coin. Il humait l'air afin de se donner une première idée du goût qu'elle aurait. Il ne put, cependant, n'apercevoir qu'un pas de la chasseresse avant que celle-ci ne se retrouve derrière lui.

-Bonjour tas de poussière.

Il jeta un simple coup d'œil vers sa poitrine et vit que la ''belle petite créature'' en question avait transpercée d'un coup sec son corps, empalant son cœur à la perfection à l'aide d'un long mais noble katana. Ce dernier hurla de haine et de douleur, avant que son corps ne laisse place à une mort qu'il reçut des années auparavant. Natsuki rangeât son arme avec douceur dans son saya puis siffla, le son résonna à travers les arbres, se percutant même contre les cavités rocheuses présentes sur les lieux. Tandis que le son se mourrait petit à petit, un loup aussi grand qu'un ourson - tenant sur ses deux pâtes arrières et aussi gros qu'un cheval de course - fit son apparition. Elle s'approcha de la bête afin de caresser délicatement sa tête avec tendresse, tendresse qu'elle n'avait pas pour ses ennemis ou autres étrangers.

-Je nous ait trouvés un toit pour la nuit, dit elle en souriant au loup.

Elle prit dès lors la direction inverse du vampire, elle savait que le village, récemment dévasté, était un endroit rêvé pour y passer la nuit. Elle n'aurait pas à menacer, voir tuer, toutes personnes qui tenteraient une quelconque approche envers sa personne et surtout tout lui était servit sur un plateau: vivres, chambre, bain... Quand elle fut sur place, colère et frustration se lisait sur son visage. Le village qu'elle convoitait tant avait était mis à feu et à sang. Aucun survivant ne semblait être présent et par la même occasion aucunes maisons ne semblaient avoir tenues faces aux flammes dévastatrices.

-Ils auraient au moins put laisser une maison intact!

-Ara, ma petite tueuse de vampire n'aurait-elle donc aucun cœur pour ses semblables?

Natsuki reconnut cette voix, cet accent. Sans bouger elle sourit, les yeux fermés tentant de redonner vie à un souvenir enfouit.

-Enfin tu te montres... Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais délaissée pour un autre jouet plus amusant.

-Aurais-je laissée une marque dans votre cœur?

La vampire qui se tenait à quelques mètres de la brune se trouva dorénavant collée contre son dos, susurrant avec un plaisir non dissimulé ces quelques paroles tendres.

-Tu n'en as pas idée.

Elle se retourna, dégainant par la même occasion son arme, pourfendant l'air et les quelques mèches de cheveux de la vampire. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux face à l'attaque si parfaitement effectuée par la brune - si elle n'avait été vampire, sa tête roulerait en cet instant sur le sol. Elle prit entre ses doigts, longs et fins, les quelques cheveux coupés contre son grès.

-Il semblerait que vous vous soyez entraînée ardemment pendant mon absence.

Natsuki n'effaça pas son sourire, l'accentuant même. Ce jeu du chat et de la sourie qui s'égalisait presque la rendait folle de joie.

-Je me sentais si seule sans tes tendres paroles. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

La créature sourit à son tour. Elle aimait ce jeu qu'elle n'avait put renouveler depuis des siècles, et pour cause, tous succombaient à sa beauté, à ses crocs, aussi bien les hommes que les femmes.

-Pas le moins du monde.

Elles se jetèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs coups étaient vifs et rapides. La femme n'esquivait qu'in extremis les coups de Natsuki, quand à cette dernière, elle contrait chaque attaques portées à son encontre afin de les retourner contre le démon aux allures d'ange. Les flammes encore pleine de vie ne les effrayaient pas, elles jouèrent même à cache-cache à travers ces dernières. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne fit disparaître ce sourire, cet enchantement, ce plaisir que pouvait leur procurer ce jeu funeste et cruel. La vampire s'arrêta au milieu des maisons enflammées, à cette vue, la brune ne perdit pas à une seconde afin de porter son ultime attaque contre la femme. Elle était certaine de sa victoire. Elle franchissait les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, arme levée et prête à s'abattre de toute ses forces contre son ennemie, elle sentait déjà la jouissance que lui procurerait le corps pourfendu de cet être responsable de ses malheurs. Mais son katana n'eut le temps de transpercer quoique ce soit, un loup-garou saisit - de sa puissante mâchoire - l'arme encore surélevée. Natsuki n'eut le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit tant son étonnement la déstabilisa. La bête n'eut aucun soucis à faire basculer ce corps si faible, face à lui, à travers les maisons incendiées. Elle traversa, contre son grès, différentes couches épaisses de maisons, de pailles et autres ustensiles présent dans les anciennes demeures. Seul un amas de cadavres put mettre un terme à sa course.

Duran, s'approcha dès lors de sa maîtresse avec empressement, son museau baissé vers celle-ci cherchant à savoir si son cœur battait encore. Quand la gigantesque masse refit surface, retraçant chaque impact que son corps avait laissé à travers les différents objets. Sans aucunes souffrances ils bravaient les flammes afin de rencontrer à nouveau son corps. L'odeur du sang, des corps dispersés ici et là, rendait son souffle haletant, il semblait réclamer sa part de tuerie.

-Ara, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que mon ami se joigne à notre danse?

La chasseuse de vampire se releva péniblement, redescendant son haut qui eut le malheur de se relever lors de sa chute.

-Bien sûr que non, plus on est de fou plus on rit...

Elle jeta un regard provocateur à celle qui se tenait prêt du loup-garou. Ce dernier tourna, comme machinalement, son museau en direction de celle qu'il considérait comme maître.

-Alors reprenons notre petit jeu, voulez-vous? à peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune était à ses côtés.

-Avec plaisir.

La vampire esquiva une nouvelle attaque in extremis. Elle recula de quelques mètres, puis observa son magnifique kimono pourfendu à hauteur de sa poitrine, laissant ainsi apparaître le haut d'une poitrine de porcelaine.

Duran imita le geste de sa maîtresse afin d'équilibrer les forces. Il enfonça avec hargne ses crocs sur l'une des pattes du loup-garou, ce dernier ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Tandis que les animaux se battaient avec fureur, la vampire menait à sa guise une danse macabre et passionnelle avec la chasseresse, l'emmenant où bon lui semblait. Elle savait pertinemment que malgré les progrès de la brune, sa spontanéité lui faisait défaut. Elle en devenait maniable tant ses gestes étaient dictés par sa seule rage. La créature de la nuit s'arrêta sur le dernier toit encore intact d'une des bâtisses - les flammes n'avaient que très peu progressées au niveau des fondations. Son regard écarlate prit même des teintes plus chaudes au vue des flammes alentours.

-Ara, malgré vos progrès physique, vous restée tout aussi docile qu'à l'époque.

Les iris jade compris dès lors que chaque gestes accomplis par ce démon étaient calculés. Elle ne savait d'où pourrait provenir la prochaine attaque, jusqu'à ce que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et qu'elle ne chute quelques mètres plus bas. A cet instant elle s'insulta intérieurement face à ses gestes trop brusques et irréfléchis, elle, qui durant des années attendait sa vengeance. Retrouver cette femme et la tuer avait été sa seule raison de se lever, de se battre et de devenir plus forte. Un mur adjacent à sa position se brisa, obligeant la brune à interrompre son immersion dans ses pensées. Le loup-garou avança vers elle, son sang coulait sur sa fourrure grise et l'une des ses pâtes était amochée. Natsuki laissa de côté la femme pour un instant, elle savait que cette dernière voudrait profiter du spectacle de son combat, elle n'avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté. L'immense bête se rapprocha, son souffle s'accéléra, ses crocs était baignés de sang, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle fixa avec horreur et angoisse.

-Duran...

Dans un cri de rage elle sauta sur l'occasion d'infliger à un autre toute sa rage, même s'il n'était pas le monstre qui avait détruit sa vie. La bête ne sut esquiver les gestes rapides et endiablés de la brune. Ses émeraude prirent une allure plus sombre, plus dévastatrices. Elle s'apprêtait à tuer cette bête, qui dorénavant ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa force et sa rapidité, mais il retint son coup la forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien... Et ce regard elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

_...«Hey Natsuki.» «Espèce d'imbécile! Pervers!» «Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi»..._

-Ta...Takeda...? le loup-garou fit un couinement de tristesse, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

-Tu... Non... Tu es mort...

-Ma petite chasseresse aurait-elle découvert la vérité? la bête se mit entre la vampire et la brune.

-Ara, serait-ce une marque de rébellion que j'entrevois là? elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un grognement aussi obscure que la nuit.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI:**

-Takeda... Tu étais... Je pensais que...

L'immense carrure du loup-garou se tourna vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa réelle maîtresse, la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser à sa guise. Elle tendit sa main pâle et tremblante vers son museau, mais avant que le contact ne soit crée, une arme pourfendit l'air. Natsuki rétracta sa main à temps et tourna son regard noir vers son ennemie.

-Cette créature est sous mon contrôle, ne perdez pas votre temps avec vos souvenirs.

Elle tourna son corps afin de faire face au vampire, elle serra intensément le poing avant de se lancer contre elle. Mais le loup-garou ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir. Il agrippa le bras de Natsuki, la soulevant avec aisance avant de la lancer hors de la bâtisse en feu. La bête qui se tenait, dorénavant, sur ses deux pattes arrières, baissa son regard vers la créature de la nuit et lui montra ses crocs.

-Stupide animale...

Shizuru se retrouva dans le dos de la bête en un éclair, mais ce dernier connaissait bien les techniques et autres attaques de sa prétendue maîtresse. Il put aisément l'esquiver, repérant par la même occasion le mur porteur de cette demeure, il courra vers sa direction et le détruit - face au choque le bâtiment en feu s'écroula. Pendant ce temps, la brune à l'extérieur observa la scène impuissante, tenant fermement son bras ensanglanté et douloureux. Alors que tout s'effondrait devant elle, elle n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'une silhouette s'extirper du brasier avant que son corps ne soit emporter au loin. Elle comprit que tout ceci n'était qu'une distraction, que Takeda était bien maître de ses actes et qu'il la protégerait au péril de sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut d'agripper le cou du loup géant et de le serrer tendrement. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tout deux loin de ce village dévasté, Shizuru sortie des flammes sans encombre. Elle se positionna en hauteur afin d'observer la direction que son mutin avait prit avec celle qu'elle pourchassait, et son regard se fut plus obscure à la vue de cette étreinte. Les flammes redoublèrent d'efforts, laissant une épaisse couche de fumer s'envoler haut dans le ciel qui était encore clair.

-Natsuki...

-Takeda, elle ne nous suit pas, je pense que tu peux t'arrêter un instant.

La bête s'exécuta et s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau, Natsuki descendit de sa monture afin de baigner quelques instant son bras blessé. Le loup-garou s'approcha d'elle, colla son museau froid et mouillé contre sa joue.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu as fais ça pour me protéger... Merci, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et la bête s'allongea contre elle.

-Takeda... Est-ce que tu as tué Duran?

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, tout comme la brune, ce silence lui fit comprendre que c'était le cas, elle en été sûre. Alors que ses larmes menaçaient d'apparaître d'un moment un l'autre, le loup fit son apparition, elle tourna son regard vers cette vision qu'elle avait, elle s'était presque persuadée qu'elle hallucinait, mais le loup s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à côté de sa maîtresse. Natsuki, observa de toute sa hauteur l'animal et ne vit rien, aucune blessure, aucune marque qu'un affrontement laisserait.

-Tu es vraiment un être particulier... Duran, la chasseresse et ses deux amis, aussi surprenant l'un que l'autre, restèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin.

Le soleil brillait avec force ce matin là et, assez étrangement, elle fut la première à se réveiller. Elle tenta de se lever, quand elle sentie une main agripper sa poitrine avec tendresse, elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un Takeda nu, contre elle et tenant son sein droit dans la main. Gênée et humiliée elle hurla à plein poumon avant de frapper le pauvre homme, le forçant presque à retourner dans le monde de Morphée, si n'est le royaume d'Hadès tant elle y alla avec fracas.

-Excuse moi Natsuki! Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire!

-ESPÈCE DE PERVERS! IDIOT!

-Attends... Attends Natsuki!

Il évita tous les projectiles qu'elle lui envoya à la figure. Mais plus il s'agitait plus Natsuki pouvait profiter de son corps nu et plus elle devenait folle de rage! Une fois la guerre matinale terminé, elle se hâta, avec Duran, d'aller trouver des vêtements pour Takeda. Après tout, un homme nu pouvait être plus effrayant qu'une bête géante aux yeux des Hommes. Il s'habilla et ils reprirent tous leurs marche.

-Comment as-tu pu survivre? Je pensais qu'ils t'avaient tués comme...

-Mai... il baissa la tête d'un air gêné. Je n'en sais rien, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'était cette femme qui combattait une de ses semblables.

-Shizuru aurait prit ta défense?

-Elle marquait juste son territoire d'après ses dires.

-Finalement les autres ont eu plus de chance que toi...

-Comment ça?

-Depuis que notre village à été détruit, je suis le chien de garde de Shizuru. J'accomplissais tous ses désirs, et crois moi, lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose elle l'a, par tout les moyens.

-Et alors?

-Et alors? Tu ne comprend dont pas que ce qu'elle veut aujourd'hui c'est toi?

-Pourquoi moi? Et pourquoi m'a t-elle laissée vivre tout ce temps sans donner signe de vie?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'elle a disparue de ta vue mais pas de ta vie. Elle devait certainement t'observer... Ou alors s'empêcher de te rendre à l'état d'esclave trop vite...

-Jamais je ne serais l'esclave de quelqu'un!

-Tu n'as pas changée... dit-il

-Toi non plus... A part ton aspect de chien géant, tu es toujours le même!

Ils s'échangèrent un rire complice, rire qui n'avait jamais vu le jour auparavant.

-Attention!

Takeda poussa la brune d'un geste vif, afin d'intercepter une flèche qui devait l'atteindre en plein cœur. Cette dernière se releva avec difficulté et dégluti:

-Tu veux pas arrêter de me pousser ou me lancer à tout va!

Des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents les entourèrent. Natsuki, les laissa faire, cherchant juste à s'approcher de son ami et c'est dos à dos qu'ils observaient la situation.

-Des amis à toi?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour tes blagues Natsuki...

-Tu aurais peur?

-Qui a peur?

Il se tourna vers elle, laissant son flanc gauche sans défense - ce qui permis aux ennemis d'attaquer. Il fut tout d'abord surpris par l'attaque, avant d'être surpris par une chose beaucoup plus effrayante. En effet, Natsuki n'était plus la même, lui qui avait souvent eut le droit d'observer ses techniques de combat, ne vit en elle que les gestes et façon d'être de Shizuru. La brune tua tous les hommes présent, excepté l'un d'entre eux. Le dernier survivant rampait tel un asticot sur le sol, espérant survivre s'il avançait assez vite. La brune arrêta sa course reptilienne en posant son pied sur le dos de l'homme.

-Bien qu'avons-nous là. elle s'abaissa au niveau de son assaillant.

-Pitié! Laissez moi vivre! Je... C'était un ordre... Je... Je n'ai rien contre vous!

-Qui t'a donné cet ordre et où se trouve cette personne?

-Je n'en sais rien... C'était une femme, elle a payée trente pièce d'or pour voir votre ami mort...

-Mon ami? Et non moi?

-Non... Juste lui.

Elle tourna son regard vers Takeda.

-Ce serait Shizuru?

-J'en doute... Elle aime prendre la vie de ses victimes de ses propres mains... Natsuki sourit

-Je l'a comprend, elle reporta son attention vers l'homme à terre.

-As-tu vu cette femme?

-Oui...

-A quoi ressemblait-elle?

-Elle... Je ne me souviens plus trop... Il faisait nuit vous savez...

La chasseresse planta un morceau de bois - qu'elle ramassa non loin d'elle - dans l'épaule de l'homme qui hurla de douleur, avant de pleurer à chaudes l'armes.

-Elle... Elle était jeune, avec une chevelure de feu... Des yeux verts... C'est tout ce dont je me rappel, je vous le jure!

-Tu n'es donc plus d'aucune utilité.

-Ne me tuez pas! Ne me tuez pas!

Mais elle lui brisa la nuque sans aucune hésitation. Takeda était dorénavant effrayé par cette femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Finalement tu as beaucoup changée... Shizuru aurait capturée ton cœur...?

Il était une fois une créature de la nuit, ou plutôt un démon, qui cherchait un cœur pour le ramener à la vie. Cette créature aux dent aiguisées déambula de part en part dans le vaste monde. Chaque univers que les hommes créaient était parsemé de lumières, de joie, de musiques accompagnées par les plus douces et pieuses voix. Chaque brun de son qu'exprimait ces anges humains semblait expier tous péchés commis par l'Homme. Le démon qu'elle était voulait, lui aussi, sentir son cœur battre au rythme des tambours, connaître la brûlure que son sang créerait dans ses veines, tout comme la chaleur que créait les pieds des danseurs qui foulaient ardemment le sol. La symphonie de gaîté accentua son désir d'être ivre de joie, comme le sont ces hommes, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre tant ses bas instinct lui dictait d'accomplir ce rituel dans ses plus anciennes traditions, dans un bain de sang. Les festivités s'ouvrir alors pour ce monstre: il pourchassait, pourfendait, détruisait, transperçait et buvait le sang de ces villageois. Jusqu'à ce qu'un regard azur le défia. Il s'approcha alors de cet être qui le menaçait d'une arme aussi aiguisée que ses canines, lorsque la créature de la nuit fut à sa porter, son opposante ne plia pas ni devant la beauté qu'elle incarnait, ni même face au sang qui ruisselait dorénavant sur ses lèvres et ses effets. A cet instant, elle sentit son cœur battre... Il venait démettre son premier son, son premier acte de vivant... Alors la créature lui arracha les entrailles, cherchant à accentuer ce picotement intense qu'avait produit son cœur... Mais le regard azur s'était éteins... Dans son château abandonné et délabré - qu'est son âme - le vampire chercha une nouvelle lumière. Une nuit, le ciel pleura des larmes blanches qui était aussi froides qu'elle et aussi fragiles que les Hommes. Mais, malgré leur fragilités, peu à peu un manteau de pureté recouvrit la totalité de ces champs, ces arbres géant et de ce corps aux émeraude transperçant. Cette pierre précieuse combattait avec fureur un de ses congénères... Non, un de ces bâtards vampiriques. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent sans que cette lumière ne le remarque et ce fut à cet instant que son cœur émit une pulsation qu'elle pouvait chérir à nouveau. Le démon qu'elle était se hâta de retrouver cette pierre précieuse qu'elle ferait sienne. Quand elle l'a retrouva, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle aimait, qu'elle était aimée... Alors elle déchiqueta tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de son être! Cette lumière serait sienne... S'en suivit un combat entre la créature de la nuit et cette douce lumière, lors de leur combat, le démon vit et ressentit cette haine, ce désir de vengeance... Elle vit que ce cœur noir lui appartenait...

Il était une fois, un vampire éperdu d'un cœur de glace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

La nuit s'empara prématurément des cieux, ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, mais seul l'obscurité était présent. Natsuki ne pouvait voir à plus de trois mètres devant elle, chose qui ne semblait pas vraiment déranger Takeda.

-A croire que le ciel lui même se retourne contre nous... Je n'y vois rien!

Il attrapa la main de son amie, avec une certaine peur au ventre, mais il était décidé à obtenir ses faveurs, comme toujours.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? hurla presque la brune.

-Les loups-garou n'ont aucuns problèmes en ce qui concerne la vie nocturne. Autrement dit je vois très bien dans le noir.

-Je vois... Bien où allons-nous?

-Je vois quelques lumières plus loin, sans doutes un village.

-Bon et bien, je te suis.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés aux portes du village, Duran s'en alla de son côté, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas la bienvenue dans cet endroit. Les Hommes le craignant tout autant que les vampires et autres créatures de la nuit.

-Duran ne t'éloignes pas trop, nous ne nous attardons pas longtemps ici.

Le loup jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa maîtresse comme pour lui signaler sa compréhension et s'en alla. Takeda tenait toujours la main de son amie, ravit de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejeté avec hargne malgré leur arrivé à destination. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée.

-Tu sais que tu peux me lâcher la main maintenant?

-Na...Natsuki! elle s'étonna du ton employé par son ami, un soupçon de terreur se marqua sur son visage.

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais!

Elle resta stupéfaite par cette déclaration, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire. L'homme, quand à lui, entra dans l'auberge en laissant du temps à la brune pour encaisser ses thermes. Une fois à l'intérieur il fut surpris par l'absence de vie: une atmosphère pesante et un tantinet effrayante avait élu domicile cet endroit. Il observa le lieu, cherchant âme qui vive, mais rien ne semblait être animé. Il put enfin apercevoir un être vivant, il se dirigea alors vers ce dernier, sans doutes était-il le gérant de ce lieu.

-Que puis-je pour vous M'sieur.

L'homme n'était pas bien grand, assez dodu, avec un œil hagard et une voix grave au possible. Cela n'était sans doutes rien face à la mine penaude qu'il afficha à son nouveau client, il aurait, sans doutes, préféré que son nouveau client soit en fait une nouvelle cliente, une jolie de surcroît. Quand la porte de son auberge s'ouvrit à nouveau, son expression se changea aussi vite que le jour ne se change en nuit. Il s'empressa, dès lors, d'aller à la rencontre de cette créature particulièrement appétissante.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle! Que puis-je pour vous? Désirez-vous une chambre pour la nuit? Avez-vous une quelconque faim?

Ses émeraudes se posa sur le petit être qui alla à sa rencontre, avant de rencontré ceux de son ami non loin de là, qui semblait déconcerté par l'accueil et l'engouement que cet inconnu prit face à l'arrivée de Natsuki.

-C'est un accueil... Des plus chaleureux... Mais je ne pense pas que nous restions autant de temps ici.

Le gérant compris qu'elle accompagnait cet homme à l'expression imbécile qu'il affichait dorénavant. Mais, comme ignorant les paroles de la brune il enchaîna son discours.

-Vous risquez de vous perdre avec ces nuages, jamais je n'ai vu de nuages aussi sombres de ma vie. Il risque sans doute de pleuvoir car les oiseaux...

Avant même de finir sa phrase l'homme s'éloigna d'elle avec terreur, sous l'œil curieux de Takeda et Natsuki.

-Qu'y a t-il? lui demanda Takeda en s'approchant d'eux à vive allure.

-Je... Je... La marque...

-La marque?

L'ancien esclave de Shizuru observa le gérant, il semblerait que la folie ait prit possession de son être. La brune, quand à elle, resta de marbre, elle semblait très bien comprendre le discours incompréhensible de l'homme.

-Quelle marque? De quoi il parle?

-De ça.

Elle retira délicatement ses cheveux, les installant sur son autre épaule, c'est alors que les deux hommes prirent la même expression de frayeur.

-Quand t'a t-elle mordue?

-Quand elle a attaqué le village je suppose. Après que je me sois évanouie.

-Tu aurais dû le dire!

Il s'approcha d'elle affolé, caressant la marque de son ancienne maîtresse, ce qui n'était pas du goût de la brune, qui se recula hâtivement.

-Et pourquoi? Je suis toujours vivante non? Alors tout va bien!

-Non... C'est même pire que ce que je croyais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Il veut tout simplement dire que maintenant tu appartiens à Shizuru et ce jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Elle se retourna à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle n'avait plus eut la chance d'entendre depuis la mort de Mai. Ils faisaient maintenant face à ce nouvel ennemi qui se tenait là fièrement devant eux. Le gérant de l'auberge commença à courir pour échapper au suceur de sang, mais quelle erreur eut-il fait en tournant ainsi le dos à cette créature qui ne manqua pas de le punir pour son impudence. La vampire attrapa sa gorge le souleva et planta ses crocs dans la nuque de l'homme, on pouvait entendre le ruissellement du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche. Quand l'homme cessa tout mouvement elle jeta son corps au loin - qui fracassa, par son poids, plusieurs chaises.

-Quel mauvais goût...! Je me rappel pourquoi je l'avais pas tué au départ celui là...

Elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main et posa à nouveau son regard sur la brune d'un air de défi. Malgré tout le temps écoulé et toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû endurer, Natsuki se souvenait parfaitement de ce vampire qui l'a blessa sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Mais aujourd'hui, cette vampire avait bel et bien changé, elle n'avait plus qu'un œil. La chasseresse imagina aisément comment Shizuru avait pu le lui extirper ou tout simplement la manière dont elle avait put le percer. A cette pensée elle ne put retenir un léger sourire.

-Tu te rappelles de moi ma petite Natsuki?

-Shizuru t'a laissée un beau cadeau à ce que je vois, la femme tiqua face à cette provocation, mais ne se laissa pas submerger par ses émotions

-Tout comme toi j'imagine, elle posa son regard vers Takeda qui ne bougea pas d'une semelle.

-Et qu'avons-nous là? Joli garçon, pas vraiment mon genre, mais sans doutes plus appétissant que ce vieux vicieux, elle semblait persuader que la brune réagirait, qu'il était son point faible, jusqu'à ce que ces quelques mots n'atteignent son ouïe.

-Je te l'offre, tu n'as qu'à te servir.

-Natsuki! cria l'homme, ce qui fit rire la vampire.

-Apparemment il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, tout comme ma très chère amie Shizuru.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur Takeda qui put retourner cette attaque contre elle. Mais, Nao ne se laissa pas désarmer facilement.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi faible que ce que je croyais. Mais... elle leva sa main, à moitié couverte de sang puis la lécha avec bonheur.

-Quel goût exquis... Même si je sens une pointe d'animosité dans celui-ci. Tu serais donc un loup-garou? Intéressant...

Takeda resserra son bras droit sur sa poitrine, elle manqua de peu d'extirper son cœur hors de sa poitrine. La brune ne bougea, cependant, pas, elle prit même la peine de s'asseoir sur l'une des tables non loin du combat. Elle aimait sa place de spectateur, mais surtout, elle savait que la vampire n'attendait que cela. Un geste, une réaction, que ses émotions prennent le dessus laissant à Nao la possibilité de dominer le combat.

-Tu ne vas rien faire contre ça?

Elle posa ses émeraude qui semblaient impassible face à sa provocation, ce qui eut le don d'énerver d'avantage la créature vampirique.

-Dans ce cas, je vais extirper ses tripes et te forcer à dévorer chaque organes que je trouverais!

Elle lança sa deuxième offensive, son poing percuta de plein fouet la blessure de Takeda, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de laisser un quelconque son se perdre hors de sa bouche, elle attrapa sa gorge qu'elle serra avec force. L'air se faisait de plus en plus insuffisant pour lui, mais son regard ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur Nao. S'il devait mourir ici, alors la dernière image qu'il souhaitait avoir c'était celle de Natsuki.

-Alors comme ça tu acceptes ta mort du moment que tu puisses la voir une dernière fois hein?

Elle serra encore plus sa prise, le visage de l'homme tourna lentement du rouge au bleu. Avant qu'il ne puisse perdre connaissance, la femme relâcha son captif. Il chuta lourdement à terre avant de lever les yeux vers les deux femmes qui se combattaient dorénavant. La vampire affichait une mine joyeuse face à la faiblesse de la brune, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espérée, celle-ci ne se laissa happer par aucun sentiments. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Les coups se perdaient à vive allure, Natsuki dirigeait cette bataille avec précision mais sans aucune détermination.

_Ce comportement... Cette façon de penser et de réagir..._

Ses pensées lui firent défauts. La brune pu aisément attraper sa belle chevelure de feu et lui faire embrasser, avec force, le mur avant de la capturer à nouveau afin de la relever.

-Et bien on se serait perdue dans ses pensées?

-La ferme! Tu n'es qu'une humaine tu ne peux me battre!

-Ah oui?

Elle asséna à son ennemie les pires tortures, chacun de ses gestes avait pour but de faire souffrir sans pour autant détruire ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-Natsuki arrête! l'homme reprit ses esprits et se hâta d'intervenir.

-Pourquoi m'interromps-tu?

-Tu... Tu...

-Si tu n'as que ça à me dire alors reste assis et tais toi.

Nao ria à ce moment, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre sa tortionnaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire exactement?

Elle ne put s'exprimer qu'après avoir tousser quelques caillots de sang. La vampire était presque défigurée par les coups de la brune, elle savait décidément y faire en question tortures. Le cache œil qu'elle avait était dorénavant à terre - baigné dans son propre sang -, ses lèvres étaient fendues, sa joue droite boursouflée et son œil encore intact avait maintenant prit des teintes violettes.

-Il semblerait que ton amant ne puisse accepter le fait que tu sois devenue comme elle.

-Elle?

-Shizuru.

-Ara, Nao, il a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eut la chance de te revoir.

Natsuki se releva avec stupeur au son de cette voix. Faisant face à cette femme, elle n'eut aucune autre idée que celle de se jeter sur la nouvelle venue. Elle savait bien que Shizuru ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de les rattraper, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de rapidité de sa part. Elle quitta alors Nao des yeux, après tout, elle n'était plus qu'un ennemi presque inoffensive, mais elle était loin d'en dire autant pour Shizuru. Les deux femmes se laissèrent entraîner dans une nouvelle danse, une danse dans laquelle le monde disparaissait, plus rien n'était quand leurs deux corps se retrouvaient, seul l'autre comptait.

-Natsuki est si adorable quand elle est en colère...

La brune laissa une frénésie prendre possession de son être, ce qui facilita le combat aux yeux du vampire. La chasseresse laissa une ouverte ce qui n'échappa pas à la créature, cette dernière attrapa les poignets de Natsuki, la souleva comme si son poids était inexistant et la plaqua sur l'une des rares tables encore intacte.

-La peau de Natsuki est si douce...

Elle écarta les cuisses de la brune pour mieux prendre possession de son être. Elle observa par la suite la marque de ses crocs.

-Cela à dû te faire souffrir pendant plusieurs jours, je me trompes?

-Tu n'es bonne qu'à ça! elle se débattait avec fureur mais plus elle se débattait plus Shizuru semblait la désirer.

-Natsuki!

Takeda tenta une offensive, aussi ridicule soit-elle. Son seul désir étant que cette femme reste loin de celle qu'il aimait.

-Ara, quel chien mal élevé fais-tu. Déranger ainsi ton maître...

Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'un loup n'apparaisse et n'attaque l'homme encore affaiblis par les coups de Nao.

-Du...Duran! Arrête Duran!

L'animal n'écouta pas une seule seconde la brune, il semblait se délecter du sang de l'homme. Il déchiquetait un maximum sa chair sous les cris et la faiblesse de Takeda.

-Duran! DURAN! la vampire tourna à nouveau son attention envers sa captive.

-Rien ne sert de l'appeler il n'obéit qu'à moi...

Shizuru s'empara délicatement des lèvres de la brune, elle se débattit autant qu'elle le put, mais seul les pleurs et autres cris de souffrances de l'homme semblait l'obséder. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse et le trouvait stupide, mais à cet instant, elle sentait la dernière part d'innocence de son être mourir sous les caresses désireuses et audacieuses du vampire. Cette dernière s'amusait follement, elle caressait chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle, ses baisés se perdaient lentement sur le cou de Natsuki, tandis que l'une de ses mains soulevait le haut de sa prisonnière. Plus les cris d'agonies de cet être qui était si cher à sa proie s'accentuait, plus cette dernière se débattait. Et plus elle se débattait plus Shizuru la désirait et la possédait.

-Je serais d'une grande tendresse avec toi ne t'inquiètes pas...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

_Ses mains sont si froides et pourtant je ressens la chaleur de ses caresses. Chacun de ses gestes semble plus désireux... Un souffle qui ne devrait exister s'étend sur la chair de ma nuque, elle me mordille affectueusement suppliant mes gémissement d'être plus dense et je succombe pas à pas à son supplice. Je peux même sentir son sourire victorieux se dessiner alors que mon regard se perd sur cette masse noir qui semble se délecter de celui qui aurait donné sa vie pour moi._

-Pourquoi Natsuki pleur t-elle?

_Je... Pleurs...?_

_Pourquoi sa main me réconforte t-elle autant? C'est pourtant à cause de cette main que je n'ai plus rien. Plus personne... Si ce n'est Elle... Juste Elle..._

-Natsuki... M'appartiendras-tu jusqu'à ton dernier souffle?

_Sa voix... Un ordre... Une demande... Un besoin..._

-Natsuki...

_Ses lèvres se perdent à nouveau sur les miennes, son baiser devient plus langoureux et chaleureux, je lui offre ce qu'elle désire. Ses doigts dansent sur le peu de vêtement que j'ai, mais son désir reprend le dessus. Sa force surhumaine lui permet de réduire en lambeau ce qu'elle juge inutile, avant de quitter mes lèvres et de m'accorder un dernier regard. L'une de ses mains caresse mon cou, tandis que l'autre s'aventure déjà de façon plus osée. Je ne semble plus apte à me battre contre ses désirs, elle a gagnée et dorénavant plus rien n'a d'importance... Plus rien..._

_«Elle devait certainement t'observer... Ou alors s'empêcher de te rendre à l'état d'esclavage trop vite...»_

_Tu as finalement réussi à me rendre esclave. Plus je te combattais et plus tu me détruisais... Je me donne aujourd'hui à toi... Que comptes-tu faire de moi une fois ton désir assouvis? Me tuer? Me garder jusqu'à trouver un nouveau jouet?_

_Tes doigts se perdent à leurs tour sur mon entre jambe et mon corps deviens peu à peu aussi froid que ton être..._

-Natuki...

_Tu susurres à nouveau mon nom comme une plainte avant de m'extirper cette ultime rempart de mon passé, de ma naïveté. Je sens ton besoin de plonger tes crocs au creux de ma nuque et je t'y amène avec douceur. Tu sembles presque étonnée de mon geste alors que nous entendons toujours la chair, de cet être qui m'était cher, se détruire à quelques mètres de nos deux corps. Mes gémissement se font au rythme de tes gestes, mais ce n'est pas suffisant à mes yeux..._

-... Tu m'appartiens...

_Cette voix que tu m'offres à nouveau, ce son emplis d'une passion que je ne te rendrai jamais. Tu sembles le savoir et pourtant tu ne cesses tes gestes, tes baisers. Je sens à nouveau ton souffle au creux de ma nuque..._

-...Mords moi...

_Un baiser se perd sur ma cicatrice avant que tes crocs ne transpercent à nouveau ma chair, je souffre... Non je me délecte de cette souffrance. Mon corps ne répond plus de moi et je m'accroche à ton être comme jamais personne ne semble l'avoir fait. Ce geste semble te réjouir au plus haut point. Je sens tes crocs s'enfoncer plus ardemment, buvant à grande gorgée le cru de ma vie..._

J'ai été attaquée par un vampire, un magnifique démon.

Un démon d'une magnificence à vous glacer le sang.

Mon corps se noie dans l'extase de ses gestes impatient et désireux.

Mon regard s'égare dans les rêveries sans fin de mon être...

Est-ce là la mort qui tournois autour de nos corps fiévreux.

Ou est-ce toi, le démon, le malin qui viens me libérer de ce maître...

La vampire chuta ardemment sur le sol encore baigné de sang. Le jeune Takeda n'était plus humain, mais une énorme bête aux long poils, aussi noir que la nuit et immaculés de sang. Le cycle lunaire n'était plus son maître, il l'avait choisit Elle et seulement Elle pour le manipuler: le rendre homme, le rendre bête, ce choix lui appartenait et il ferait tout pour cet être unique. Son regard obscure se posa sur le corps, dévêtu, de la brune qui sombra dans l'inconscience. Son être semblait abandonner tout espoir de survivre à cette nouvelle perte de sang abondante. Il attrapa alors ce corps frêle avant de prendre la fuite, fracassant tout obstacle à coups de crocs ou de pattes - rien n'était indestructible pour lui et rien ne pouvait dorénavant l'arrêter. Nao observa la situation avant de laisser tomber son regard sur sa congénère, inconsciente elle aussi. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et répéta les gestes du loup-garou.

-Elle va être de mauvaise humeur à son réveil... ironisa la vampire avant de disparaître de l'auberge à son tour.

Takeda, malgré ses blessures profondes, accéléra à nouveau, posant de temps à autres son regard bestiale sur le corps, toujours inconscient et ensanglanté, de son être précieux. Il s'arrêta à la lisière d'une forêt où quelques habitants, bien courageux, avait élu domicile. Plus il s'approchait du domicile, plus il regagnait sa nature humaine. Au porche de la demeure il était redevenu humain, ou presque: son bras gauche n'avait plus rien d'humain, ni d'animalier, les os de son bras ne connaissaient plus l'épaisse couche protectrice des muscles et de la peau, ce dernier ne tenait qu'à l'aide des quelques tendons épargnés et malgré la douleur il continua de porter son amie. Seul sa condition de loup-garou lui avait épargné une mort certaine face aux crocs de Duran et ce fut l'une des rares fois où il fut heureux de n'être plus totalement humain. Après quelques secondes il frappa du pied la porte, en bois massif, de la demeure et ce fut un homme bien bâti qui lui ouvrit. Sa femme se tenait derrière lui, prête à attaquer, à l'aide de son couteau de cuisine, si cela devait être nécessaire. Leurs regards se marquèrent peu à peu par une grande anxiété et horreur, l'homme à moitié nu et dévoré de part en part ainsi que le corps complètement nu de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le sang des deux êtres se mêlait l'un à l'autre, créant une fusion parfaite d'étoffe rougeâtre, un habille précaire et douloureux à confectionner.

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez! l'homme brandit alors une énorme hache, tandis que sa femme pointa déjà l'arme sur les deux arrivants.

-Sauvez la... Je vous... En conjure...

Takeda posa Natsuki sur le pallier de la porte, sa force n'était plus, autant que sa vie. Il dépérit le cœur léger, heureux d'avoir pu protéger ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Les deux paysans savaient pertinemment que cet amas de sang n'attirerait pas que les bêtes sauvages vivant dans la forêt, mais bien des monstres, des démons tirés de la Sainte Bible qui était plus qu'un livre écrit par les Hommes. L'homme s'approcha alors du corps de l'inconnu, le souleva, puis se dirigea vers une pile de bois afin d'y déposer le cadavre. Il alluma un feu purificateur pour que cette âme ne s'égare pas lors de sa traversée. Les flammes s'élevaient à plus de deux mètres laissant un air presque irrespirable à ceux qui ne pouvaient atteindre les cieux. Avant que le corps ne se consume entièrement, l'homme fit quelques prières tandis que sa femme - qui avait prit soin de transporter l'inconnue inconsciente dans sa demeure - commença un chant solennel, comme pour apaiser l'âme du jeune homme. Le chant périt à son tour dans les nuées ardentes et les deux sauveurs de Natsuki s'attaquèrent à la plus ardue des tâches: faire disparaître le sang qui semblait déjà coaguler sur leurs porche. Les heures s'écoulèrent, le sang n'était plus, le cadavre n'était plus que cendres, la nuit était devenue jour et pourtant la brune ne semblait vouloir revenir du monde des songes, du monde des passeurs. Ce monde que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'à l'approche d'une mort certaine. Mais aucun espoir n'était perdu, elle pouvait se battre comme abandonner la seule chose qui lui restait: Sa vie.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans que la dormeuse ne daigne réagir. La femme paysanne prit grand soin d'elle, malgré la peur que cette rencontre, hasardeuse ou prédestiné, ne lui apporte un grand malheur dans sa demeure, ainsi que sur sa famille.

-Comment va la ptiote?

-Elle semble toujours dormir...

-Quelque chose te préoccupe Hana?

L'homme s'approcha alors de sa femme, l'a prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle laisse enfin exprimer les craintes qui habitent depuis un certain temps son cœur, son esprit et son âme.

-... Elle... Porte la marque... il resserra sa prise, faisant office de bouclier contre les peurs de sa chère et tendre.

-Nous devons l'aider... Il a donné sa vie pour cette jeune fille... la femme se colla presque imperceptiblement à cette carrure protectrice. Personne ne pourra te blesser... Je le jure devant Dieu!

-Je ne resterai pas, soyez tranquille.

Les deux paysans se retournèrent étonnés de voir pour la première voir ce regard émeraude aussi glaciale et magnifique que ces aurores boréales.

-Vous devez avoir faim... dit gênée la femme.

-Comment ai-je atterri ici?

Le paysan lui tendit une chaise tandis que sa femme apportait de quoi servir de la boisson ainsi que de la nourriture.

-Un homme, extrêmement blessé, a frappé à notre porte... Avec vous, inconsciente, dans ses bras, dit la femme d'une voix monotone.

-Un homme?... TAKEDA! Il est vivant? Où est-il!

L'homme tira une chaise pour lui, se posa en face de la brune et retira son chapeau en signe de condoléances. Sa femme se perdit dans les étagères, à la recherche de couvert comme pour éviter cette confrontation.

-Il n'est plus des notre.

Le paysan fit résonner sa voix rauque, chapeau en main, le regard perdu dans ces émeraudes qui, peu à peu, perdaient de leurs brillances.

-Il est donc mort... Deux fois...

Pour elle, Takeda était mort depuis son combat avec Shizuru, dès l'instant où elle perdit sa dernière part de jeunesse, l'homme n'était déjà plus. Mais le paysan ne releva pas sa phrase, il misait cela sur le coup d'un choc, d'une perte qui semblait grave. Il se releva un instant afin de déposer son bien et d'en acquérir un autre, il tourna alors son regard vers la jeune inconnue, s'en suivit d'un regard à sa tendre moitié. Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, pipe ainsi que tabac en main - il entassa un amas de tabac dans cette dernière avant d'y mettre le feu et de commencer à goûter au seul luxe des pauvres et autres paysans. Natsuki releva la tête un instant afin d'observer où elle se trouvait exactement: l'intérieur de cette demeure lui rappelait, étrangement, celle abandonnée dans laquelle elle avait pour habitude de vivre, - avant que Mai, son père et tout le camp ne soit détruit - excepté que celle-ci ne connaissait pas les même drame que sa précédente habitation.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse Mam'selle? son regard s'assombrit contre son gré et l'homme la fixa intensément en retour.

Natsuki posa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, caressant presque avec nostalgie la marque qu'un démon avait pu lui laisser.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis ici? l'homme remarqua son geste et resta attentif à ses moindres gestes et paroles.

-Presque un mois.

-Un mois...

La paysanne revint dans la salle principale avec, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un festin de roi. La brune resta ébahis par le dîner qui l'attendait et la gentillesse de ces étrangers. Elle qui ne voulait pas s'attarder plus longtemps s'est vue être manipuler par son seul désir de survit. Elle retira sa main, laissant à la femme, près d'elle, l'opportunité d'admirer à nouveau cette marque profonde qui l'horrifiait. Après qu'elle eut terminée son repas, elle eut une folle envie de prendre un bain, un long et bien mérité. Sa surprise fut des plus mauvaise, malgré leur habitacle convenable, la seule façon de prendre un bain ici, était de se baigner dans la rivière adjacente à la demeure, rivière qui était loin d'être chaude. Elle prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et plongea hâtivement dans l'eau écarlate. Après quelques brasse pour ne pas dévier trop loin de la demeure, elle se laissa aller à une rêverie dangereuse. L'eau recouvrait dorénavant son visage, Natsuki ferma les yeux un instant, qui était en réalité une éternité.

L'eau submergea son être peu à peu, engloutissant par la même occasion toutes ses peines, anxiétés, joies, pertes... L'eau pourtant écarlate devint sombre à mesure que l'air lui manquait. La peur était absente, le regret ne voulait se manifester. Elle sombra dans une noirceur sans fin - l'eau envahissait avec douceur ses poumons, l'air devenait insuffisant. La rivière si peu profonde prenait des allures d'océan tant son corps sombrait dans cette abysse.

_-...Natsuki..._

_Cette voix... Ce visage... Pourquoi est-ce toi ma dernière pensée... Ma dernière vision..._

_-Tu m'appartiens..._

_Je ne t'appartiens pas! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre que j'aurai dû détruire depuis bien longtemps..._

_-... Je ne te laisserai pas mourir aussi facilement._

_Je n'ai plus rien pour m'accrocher à cette vie. Mai... Duran... Takeda... Tous ne sont plus._

_-Tu m'as moi_

Une main impérieuse souleva ses épaules, forçant ses poumons à recracher cette eau douce ainsi qu'à laisser l'air pénétrer à nouveau son être.

-Natsuki...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX**

-Et bien ma p'tite c'est qu'on saurait pas nager! dit l'homme qui relâcha les bras de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi!

Il s'interrogea quelques instant sur le passé de cette inconnue. Son regard se tourna sur cette marque qui semblait battre à l'unisson avec le rythme cardiaque de la brune, - sur cette cicatrice qui désignait une malédiction pire que la mort – il pensa qu'elle était dorénavant une bête marqué au fer rouge, un bien que possédait cette créature de l'outre-monde. Ses iris se tournèrent par la suite sur son corps, se heurtant à la nudité de cette Ève nouvelle, c'est alors qu'il ôta sa chemise, tel un preux chevalier, afin de la placer sur le corps tremblant de sa pensionnaire. A cette vue, sa femme se hâta à leurs côtés, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à son mari qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête en direction de la femme, tremblante. Elle marmonnait toujours ces quelques paroles inaudibles à leurs ouïes, une plainte, un requiem sans nom, qui les terrifiaient.

-Natsuki.

Elle ne bougea pas à l'entente de son nom, espérant qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre, que cette voix avait été crée par ses peurs, par un esprit malade! Elle espérait tant que ce ne soit que son esprit devenu fou qui lui avait offert cette vision et qui maintenant l'obligeait à entendre cette voix si douce et pourtant si dangereuse et cruelle... Ce n'est qu'après avoir reçue quelques goûtes d'un liquide chaud qu'elle releva son regard vers ces deux paysans. L'homme, fut décapité en un instant, tandis que sa femme resta bouche-bée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le visage de son mari roulait à cet instant jusqu'à ses pieds.

-Que..

A peine eut-elle commencée sa phrase qu'une main forte lui brisa la nuque, retournant complètement le visage de cette dernière vers son agresseur.

-Ara. Je commençais à croire que ces gens cherchaient à te dérober à moi... Natsuki agrippa le linge avec force.

-Pour...Quoi... Pourquoi ne meurs-tu pas!

Elle s'élança dans un nouveau duel, elle semblait être destinée à combattre cette femme jusqu'à ce que la flamme qui l'habite ne soit plus. Shizuru, elle, s'amusait à nouveau à ses dépends, jouant avec sa colère, ses faiblesses. Elle attrapa l'un des poings qui s'apprêtait à atterrir douloureusement sur son visage, puis souleva cet insecte qui osait s'en prendre à elle - toisant l'enfant avec plaisir, lui montrant sa supériorité.

-...Le corps de Natsuki est toujours une véritable merveille... susurra t-elle dans l'oreille de sa captive avant de dériver sur ses lèvres. Natsuki m'autoriserait-elle un baiser de ses lèvres, si exquises, que je n'ai pu goûter depuis tant de temps?

La chasseresse fixa un instant le démon avant de céder au désir de ce dernier, désir qui semblait le consumer depuis bien longtemps. Elle approcha son corps nu du vampire, l'autorisant ainsi à porter une main délicate sur son être - un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. A cet instant, la créature de la nuit crue entrevoir chez cette humaine un abandon de soi, la capitulation qu'elle avait tant attendue.

-Natsuki... elle leva le menton de la proie qu'elle désirait ardemment, n'écoutant plus que ses passions.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent sans réellement oser le baiser, une tendresse que le démon n'eut jamais reçu par cet être aussi froid que les pierres précieuses lui servant d'iris. Elle tenta d'approfondir son acte avec empressement, allongeant avec délicatesse son objet de convoitise, la surplombant de sa puissance, mais sa captive prit les dessus et imposa sa loi.

-Ara... Je ne savais pas Natsuki si entreprenante... la brune caressa de son index les lèvres de cet être irréel, avant de lui céder un second baiser, plus osé.

Shizuru se hâta de découvrir à nouveau cet être qui lui avait tant manqué, une éternité semblait s'être écoulé depuis que son touché, glacé, ne se heurte à la chaleur de ce corps si fragile et humain. Tandis que la brune arpentait ce corps - qu'elle n'avait jamais touchée auparavant - elle abandonna ses lèvres - suivit de ses crocs - sur cette peau de porcelaine. Ils s'imposèrent sur la nuque de Shizuru, qui s'amusa de la situation, appréciant ces actes de tortures divine.

-...Tu ne m'auras jamais...

Ces mots, dit dans un souffle court, sonnèrent comme un cri de guerre. Natsuki attrapa la nuque de son opposante, mais sa dite, captive ne semblait craindre aucune attaque. Après tout que pouvait bien un humain - dépourvu d'envie de vivre - contre elle: La pure sang.

-Tant de haine et de rage dans ce regard... Il semblerait que tu sois déjà mienne, ma douce.

La chasseresse brandit un objet qu'elle dévoila au regard de sang.

-Tu aimes les croix? elle brûla la nuque du vampire avec satisfaction.

Les crocs de Shizuru s'allongèrent avec rapidité, quelques complaintes de douleurs s'envolèrent dans les airs alors que la brune, brandissait encore son artefact.

-Maintenant nous sommes quittes! Natsuki se leva et se hâta dans la demeure des paysans.

Celle qui fut brûler se redressa avec plaisir, laissant sa folie des jeux prendre le dessus.

-Si Natsuki aime jouer... elle sourit tout en s'approchant de la demeure d'un pas lent.

L'humaine attrapa ses effets qu'elle enfila avec rapidité, soudain elle entendit la bête frapper à la porte tout en appelant son nom d'un ton amusé. Elle quitta la demeure par l'une des fenêtres, puis commença une course effrénée loin de la bâtisse, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de la créature d'outre-tombe qui l'arrêta d'un pas décidé, la projetant au sol. Natsuki toussa quelques instant avant de tenter de se relever.

-Ma Natsuki n'ira nul part, elle agrippa la chevelure de jais qu'elle rejeta avec vigueur en arrière. C'était très douloureux, la brune ria à ces mots.

-Ara, cela semble beaucoup t'amuser... elle agrippa de nouveau sa longue chevelure, forçant la chasseresse à relever la tête vers elle. Que dis-tu de cela...

Elle planta ses crocs dans cette chaire si tendre et appétissante, observant par la même occasion le visage de sa victime qui resta de marbre face à la douleur, s'obligeant à n'émettre aucune plainte, aucun signe visible de la douleur qu'elle recevait. Face à cela, le vampire dit:

-Ainsi, tu es habituée à mes crocs... Très bien dans ce cas, elle plongea à nouveau ses crocs, plus ardemment cette fois, tout en laissant l'une de ses mains se perde dans l'entre jambe de sa douce possession.

La brune se débattit avec force, mais plus elle tentait de se débattre, plus les crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque - lui infligeant une douleur qu'elle ne semblait soutenir. Son sang s'échappait à grande hâte de son être, nourrissant son désespoir ainsi que sa tortionnaire. Ce n'est que lorsque la douleur se stoppa, que les canines du démon ne soit plus et que ces mains douces ne disparaissent que la brune leva les yeux à l'encontre de son assaillante; assaillante qui était elle même en difficulté. Un homme d'une très grande beauté maintenait Shizuru à terre, qui ne semblait manifester aucunes oppositions aux gestes de cet être tout aussi vampirique qu'elle ne l'était.

-Reito-san, le sang pur sourit.

Natsuki toucha sa nuque afin d'en découvrir la profonde marque de la suceuse de sang. Elle posa son regard sur l'homme - à l'allure princière - qui méprisait de son regard obscure sa congénère.

-Dois-je me répéter à nouveau Shizuru? elle feignit l'ignorance, détournant son regard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi il peut s'agir, il prit son visage de sa main forte, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Vraiment? un sourire sadique s'imposa sur ses lèvres.

L'humaine, quand à elle, restait à distance de ces deux créatures. Elle devina aisément la partie démoniaque de l'homme, au vue de sa grande force et beauté, mais surtout du fait que Shizuru se laissa empoigner aussi facilement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle perdit le fil de la conversation entre ces deux êtres surnaturels, jusqu'à ce que les iris cramoisie ne s'imposent dans son esprit. La créature de la nuit lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme de plus en plus impatient.

-Shizuru!

-Ara Reito-san, je sais bien que nous avons vécus quelques décennies ensemble, mais je suis loin d'avoir perdue ma capacité auditive... une gifle se perdit sur sa joue, faisant basculer son visage sur la gauche.

-N'oublis pas qui je suis et n'oublie pas où est ta place! son regard écarlate lança un défi silencieux.

-Je le sais très bien, l'homme se leva avec langueur.

-Le cycle lunaire se terminera cette semaine, et lorsque ce sera fait, tu seras ma femme.

-Je comprend parfaitement, dit-elle en souriant.

L'homme posa son regard sur la brune qui resta fixe, supportant son regard. Cette audace l'amusait tout autant que Shizuru, car personne n'osait, excepter sa tendre moitié, lui tenir tête. Cette humaine ne semblait craindre ni tortures, ni une mort certaine, ou bien était-elle seulement idiote? Il lui lança ce même regard joueur que la pure sang lui offrait sans cesse, _a croire qu'ils étaient réellement fait l'un pour l'autre_.

-C'est donc elle ta nouvelle obsession? Shizuru ne dit mot, détournant son regard, approuvant dans un silence de mort les dires de son futur époux.

-Je vois...

Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de réagir, l'homme se trouvait devant Natsuki, il poussa la main de la blessée afin d'en apercevoir l'œuvre de sa future femme.

-Belle marque, dit-il à l'attention de Shizuru.

-Laisse là, il lança un sourire charmeur à la brune, tout en dégageant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Possessive... Sache, petite humaine, que je l'ai déjà vu faire la même chose avec d'autres. Tu n'es qu'un passe temps, un petit jeu et lorsqu'elle se lassera de toi, elle te tuera.

Natsuki observa l'homme avant de lui rendre son sourire.

-J'ai très envie de jouer avec elle.

Reito s'offusqua, agrippa l'humaine par la nuque resserrant l'étreinte.

-Natsuki! Shizuru s'apprêtait à porter assistance à la chasseresse, quand une voix s'éleva non loin d'elle. Une voix qui était beaucoup plus féminine et trop familière à son ouïe.

-J'ai bien peur que tu n'ai aucunes chances Reito, elle semble être en amour! il relâcha sa prise avant qu'elle ne perdre connaissance.

-Nao... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus étonnée que cela?

Celle à la chevelure de feu ria quelques secondes, laissant sa chevelure danser avec une brise légère. Elle se redressa une fois son fou rire passé, posant ses bras contre sa poitrine, toujours le même sourire provocateur et insultant à l'encontre de sa congénère.

-Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien et celui du clan. Après tout, les pures sangs doivent s'unir entre eux, tel est la tradition.

-Ara, je n'aurai jamais crue entendre ces termes s'extirper de tes lèvres. Serait-ce possible que ton cœur se soit égaré pour mon futur époux... Ou ma douce Natsuki?

-Toujours à te croire supérieur à ce que je vois. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce tas de viande, contrairement à certaines.

-Pourtant, si tu n'avais pas été près d'elle tout ce temps, je n'aurai jamais pu retrouvée sa trace aussi aisément...

Le monarque vampirique observa la scène avec amusement, il n'avait plus eu la chance d'assister à l'une de ces querelles amoureuse depuis des siècles. Natsuki, quand à elle, observa ce regard joueur, pensant qu'une vie éternelle se voyait dépourvue de tout acte sérieux. Tous les vampires semblaient s'amuser de la vie, eux qui ne peuvent connaître une mort naturelle.

Elle tenta néanmoins de se faufiler loin de ce spectacle écœurant, espérant que cette querelle aussi idiote soit-elle soit suffisamment intéressante aux yeux de l'homme pour qu'elle puisse fuir le plus loin possible. Malgré sa force physique, trois vampires contre elle, dont deux pures sangs, cela était trop lui demander. Elle observa une dernière fois les deux femmes: Shizuru, dans sa prestance habituelle, ne semblait rien craindre de Nao, qui dans sa fougue juvénile ne semblait faire le poids.

_Rien de surprenant..._

-Si jamais tu tentes de fuir, petite humaine, je te tranche les jambes, dit l'homme sans quitter les deux femmes des yeux. Elles se déchirent ton cœur, tu devrais être heureuse.

_Heureuse?... Dans la destruction, il ne peut y avoir de bonheur..._

Elle obéit tout de même aux ordres du vampire qui se tenait droit non loin d'elle. Reito fut vite lassé par ce petit jeu, lui, qui aimerait être le centre de cette dispute qu'il jugeait tout aussi stupide que l'humaine à ses pieds.

-Shizuru. Nous y allons.

Celle appelée posa son regard meurtrier sur l'homme qui avait l'audace de lui dicter sa conduite, avant de porter son regard vers le corps frêle de sa douce obsession, assise non loin de lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une quelconque réplique pourrait coûter la vie de cet enfant...

Reito tendit sa main forte et glaciale attendant que sa promise ne lui tende la sienne en retour, le couple princier débuta sa marche – d'un pas semblable à leurs caractères: noble et exemplaire - afin de quitter ce lieu aussi pauvre que désolé, quittant cette lisière, s'éloignant d'un pas lent de cette maisonnée grotesque et humaine... Avant qu'ils n'aient disparu au loin, on pût entendre ces quelques sons:

-Nao, fais ce que tu veux de cette femme.

Le rouge se heurta à la plaine verdoyante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X**

_Les ombres s'agrippent intensément à mon âme, à mon être nu._

_Ces lacérations dévorent ma chair qui semble réclamer une brûlure plus intense._

_Ce regard joueur qui se noie en moi, je le crois écarlate..._

_J'aimerais qu'il le soit... Il me serait beaucoup plus doux..._

_Des milliers de mains, des milliers de lames se heurtent à mon être._

_Leurs maîtresse lèche avec empressement le liquide chaud qui coule le long de ce métal brillant._

_Pourquoi m'as-tu délaissée..._

-Je comprend pourquoi Shizuru passait son temps à boire ton sang...

La vampire semblait ivre du nectar de vie de Natsuki, qui était, elle, bien trop affaiblit pour lui tenir tête ou même pour simplement mépriser un tant soit peu ce sourire carnassier.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir tenter de nouveau aujourd'hui...

Elle ausculta sa grande panoplie d'armes blanches, cherchant la plus aiguisée de toutes, la plus douloureuse, ainsi que celle qui pourra déchirer cette peau de porcelaine. Un soupir se fit entendre.

-Je crois que je préférai ton côté mordant... elle se tourna, plongeant son regard sur la nudité de la brune, sur son travail si bien accomplis.

Son sourire s'agrandit à chaque pas qu'elle entamait. Elle s'installa sur la table de torture, chevaucha Natsuki, puis releva son menton afin de mieux l'observer, à moins que ce ne soit pour être mieux observée.

-Je me demande à quoi tu penses... Quels sont tes rêves les plus intimes... A qui penses-tu à cet instant...

Le regard - éteint – de Natsuki trouva refuge dans un coin sombre de la pièce, fixant presque machinalement cet endroit. Un point fixe, un point vide de sens.

Des yeux d'un bleu presque cristallin apparurent à cet instant.

_Encore toi..._

-Regarde moi, une main froide l'obligea à tourner la tête.

-C'est à elle n'est-ce pas? Ton dernier refuge, c'est elle qui te l'offre.

Toujours aucune réponse, si ce n'est cette relance constante crée par sa respiration. Nao mit alors l'une de ses mains sur le visage de la brune, laissant une obscurité complète atteindre le corps de son nouvel objet de torture. _Un peu de repos..._

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes de paix intérieur, oubliant sa douleur, son humiliation, oubliant son passé, qui elle était, qui elle est. Elle n'est plus rien.

La lumière refit surface sur ses yeux encore clos, elle tenta de les ouvrir, mais c'était un effort qui semblait bien trop rude et bien trop pesant pour son corps. Elle se laissa aller, pensant que peut être on oublierait sa présence si elle gardait les yeux fermés, avec un peu de chance, un peu d'espoir, Nao oublierait qu'elle était ici, qu'elle avait encore un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine... Peut être... Avec juste un peu de folie.

-Ara. Natsuki me refuserait-elle, ne serait-ce, qu'un simple regard?

_Cette voix... Une hallucination... Tu n'es pas là._

Elle était certaine que ces sons s'étaient extirpés de sa bouche, qu'elle les avait prononcés, qu'ils s'étaient élevé dans les airs et que cette voix disparaîtrait. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, depuis tout ce temps, elle avait cessé d'espérer qu'elle viendrait la récupérer. Cette fois encore sa folie s'accentua.

-Natsuki...

De douce lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, un baisé humide. Elle l'avait ressentie?

Petit à petit ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir, se battant contre elle même afin d'apercevoir celle qui se tenait juste au dessus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

_De l'espoir... Juste un peu d'espoir._

Un regard rubis s'imposait à elle, une main aussi froide que la glace caressa les mutilations présentent sur son visage.

-Le si beau visage de Natsuki...

Une chevelure bouclée et parfumée caressa ses paupières, tandis que des lèvres impatientes se collèrent sur les siennes.

_Juste un peu d'espoir..._

Shizuru se releva, sourit puis posa sa main une dernière fois sur le visage torturé de Natsuki. Un voile d'obscurité se dressa à nouveau, la plongeant inéluctablement dans les abysses.

Le corps qui s'était installé au dessus d'elle s'échappa, la lumière refit surface et le son d'une porte claquée avec force résonna dans son ouïe.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un ultime effort, laissant deux cristaux s'imposer à sa vue. Une étoffe de ténèbres faisait marche vers elle, ces ombres, qui avaient dévoré Takeda, s'approchaient avec douceur de son corps. Cette masse d'obscurité prit la forme d'un loup, elle le reconnut, c'était lui, son ami, son compagnon, mais aussi son traître: Duran. Il se posa quelques instants près d'elle, puis sauta sur la table léchant son visage avec tendresse.

_Encore toi..._

Natsuki sombra dans un profond sommeil, tandis que l'animal se posa sur elle, lui offrant une couverture chaude et douce.

Nao s'engouffra dans ses quartiers, très vite suivit par l'un de ses amis?

-Alors on est de mauvaise humeur? un juron s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Si tu ne veux pas servir d'appât pour les petits Blade je te conseil de dégager.

-Tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle? D'où ta mauvaise humeur... il se posa près de la porte, croisa ses bras autour de son torse, laissant ses muscles se tendre à leurs maximum. Elle veut ce qui se fait de meilleurs en ce monde. Comment lui en vouloir?

L'homme aux cheveux blonds et à la coiffure hirsute haussa les épaules, jouant dangereusement avec les nerfs de sa congénère.

-Toi espèce de petit!

D'un geste vif elle attrapa l'homme, le souleva avec toute la haine dont elle disposait. L'homme répondant au nom de Tate, tenta de se dégager de son emprise, sans résultats.

-Je... C'est... Je plaisantais!

Le regard vert de la vampire se changea en rouge brûlant, ses crocs devinrent de fines lames de rasoir. Elle voulait tant le voir souffrir, le donner en pâture à ceux qui s'amusent à les exterminer, ceux qui ce sont donnés pour nom Blade. Ce spectacle la réjouirait tant! Ses cris suppliant, ses pleurs.. Elle aimerait pouvoir goûter ses larmes! Voir son corps être démembré, le voir se vider petit à petit de tout son sang! Elle s'y baignerait avec joie! Elle aimerait tant...

-Allons ma petite Nao, tu ne vas pas réduire le nombre de nos effectifs? N'aide pas ces petits vers luisant qui se font appeler... il pensa quelques instant. Peu importe leurs nom, ils finiront tous morts au bout du compte, il se recentra sur la femme qui n'avait toujours pas lâchée le jeune vampire. Pose le, il voulait juste s'amuser avec toi.

Aucuns gestes ne fut fait par Nao.

-Nao, le ton se fit plus sévère, plus sec et froid.

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Tate qui semblait plus effrayé par l'homme que par celle qui le tenait à porter de main. La main de la vampire se resserra une dernière fois autour de sa nuque, comme pour conseiller au jeune homme de ne plus tenter le diable qui était en elle, puis le laissa descendre.

-Voilà qui est mieux, elle se tourna vers son chef.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement?

Tate sortit de la chambre, saluant ses supérieurs. Reito, lui, s'attarda sur la décoration de cette chambre qui n'avait pas changée depuis des siècles et des siècles.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que de vivre dans le passé c'était mal?

Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de prendre une inspiration exaspérée.

-Des problèmes avec Shizuru je suppose? il sourit.

-Ma tendre moitié se porte à merveille. Et la tienne? Elle se refuse toujours à toi? elle lui sourit en retour.

-Peu importe les tortures que je lui inflige.

Elle s'installa près de sa fenêtre contemplant toutes ces vies qui s'agitaient non loin d'elle, ils étaient tous des repas appétissant à ses yeux.

-Ne brûle pas ton doux visage.

-Les rayons n'entrent pas dans la pièce, lui dit-elle sans même porter un regard à son encontre.

Reito s'approcha de Nao, il releva une mèche de cheveux afin de pouvoir engouffrer sa bouche contre sa nuque, puis il remonta vers son oreille. Il susurra quelques mots dans son ouïe avant de quitter la pièce sans demander son reste.

Elle resta quelques instants pensive, laissant un sourire en coin s'installer sur ses lèvres au fil de ses pensées.

-La dague hein...

La vampire retourna dans sa salle de torture où le corps de Natsuki, fraîchement mutilé, l'attendait. La nouvelle que lui avait apporté son supérieur la rendait d'humeur joyeuse, et quoi de plus joyeux pour elle que d'entendre les pleurs de celle qui se refusait à elle. Son regard encore vermeille se posa sur ce corps frêle, où une masse d'obscurité reposait, d'abord étonnée elle cligna des yeux comme pour s'assurer que cette chose – qu'elle quelle soit – soit réellement là. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, un léger vent caressa son visage, laissant sa chevelure de feu danser quelques secondes. Le corps de Natsuki était de nouveau dévêtu. Elle chercha tout de même dans le moindre recoin de cette pièce, scrutant de part en part sa petite salle de torture personnelle, espérant apercevoir de nouveau cette chose immense, obscure, cette chose qui était tout aussi noire que le cœur qui ne battait plus dans sa poitrine, mais en vain. Son regard se posa alors sur sa friandise, son petit plaisir autrefois partagé avec une pure sang. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de ce corps encore endormi, ses crocs acérés visibles et désireux de se planter dans une chaire tendre et fraîche. Elle était un prédateur dangereux et calme qui s'approchait lentement d'un corps devenu faible, un loup affamé, errant. Une fois à hauteur de l'endormie, elle caressa les quelques parcelles de chair qui luisaient de sang, puis elle s'attarda sur sa plus belle plaie: une marque profonde et encore suintante de liqueur de fer. Nao y plongea son doigt avec fermeté, arrachant un cri de douleur à sa victime, un sourire imposé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es réveillée? dit-elle sur un ton faussement étonné.

Son doigt entra plus profondément dans la plaie, faisant se tordre de douleur Natsuki.

-As-tu pensée à ma proposition? sa seule réponse fut des larmes.

-Tu tentes toujours de retenir tes larmes, mais elles s'échappent tout de même.

De sa main encore libre elle captura l'une des larmes - qui s'apprêtait à périr dans une marre de sang plus bas - afin de la porter à ses lèvres.

-Même tes larmes sont un pur délice...

Un deuxième doigt pénétra dans la plaie, la douleur était-elle que la brune perdit conscience. Obligeant Natsuki à plonger de nouveau dans les ténèbres, seul refuge où elle n'avait rien à craindre, ni tortures, ni échec, le calme plat. Nao observa la plaie, le sang qui y coulait avec abondance l'appelait.

-On ne va pas gâcher tout ce sang...

Elle suça chaque centimètre de ce corps maintenant endormi, prenant soin d'extraire assez de sang pour la nourrir sans pour autant ôter la vie à sa captive. Elle se releva, caressa avec affection la chevelure de jais, passa ses doigt sur ces yeux clos, sur ces lèvres toujours aussi douce, sur cette nuque qui réclamait sa morsure... Mais ce privilège lui était interdit, elle ne pourrait jamais poser l'un de ses crocs en elle... Elle appartenait à Shizuru... Pour l'instant...

-Bientôt elle ne sera plus... Tu recevras un nouveau baptême...

Ses doigt frôlèrent la marque qui semblait être encore douloureuse, à ce contact, Natsuki pencha son visage afin de rendre l'accès à celle-ci aisément simple. Nao ne se priva pas de cette invitation. Ses yeux prirent leurs teintes naturelle, ses crocs se changèrent en canines plus aiguisées que la moyenne mais beaucoup moins dangereuses et douloureuse. Elle se pencha afin de porter un baisé que la brune semblait désirer, inconsciemment elle désirait cette morsure. Après quelques baisés, quelques morsures inoffensives, la vampire se releva.

-Est-ce d'elle dont tu es en train de rêver à cet instant...

_Je m'enfonce de nouveau dans les ténèbres..._

_Cette voie sans issue..._

_Elle s'obscurcit, se rétrécit à chaque instants..._

-Nao!

Tate entra dans la pièce sans plus attendre. Il lança un regard inquiet à sa congénère, puis à la brune qui était nue sous elle. Un air joyeux se dessina sur son visage, suivit d'un regard de prédateur. Tout ce sang, cette femme sans défense, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son être avant de la tuer...

-Elle est mienne.

Les iris de nouveau écarlate, Nao défiait le jeune vampire, lui montrant sa supériorité. Elle imposait sa loi, transformant Natsuki en objet, son objet.

-Pourquoi je sens l'aura de Shizuru alors?

S'en était trop pour elle! Elle préférait s'attirer les foudres de Reito plutôt que de laisser ce prétentieux prendre le dessus. Elle s'approcha doucement du vampire, son regard de sang menaçait avec hargne ce jeune sot! Tate compris qu'il risquait gros, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire pour une fois. Il recula à chaque pas que Nao faisait dans sa direction.

-Attends! Shizuru!

Elle s'offusqua de nouveau, désirant de plus en plus le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Tu te permets d'évoquer son nom en ma présence! Tu oses me donner son nom!

Tate se recula jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'empêche de fuir plus.

-Non! Elle... A tentée de tuer Reito! Il veut te voir... A cause de...

-La malédiction...

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Va t'en.

Il s'exécuta avec rapidité, la porte se referma silencieusement. Nao s'approcha à nouveau de la brune endormie, caressant son visage une dernière fois.

-Bientôt, nous ne serons plus ses jouets...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI**

Un soleil rouge s'était imposé à la vie nocturne. Le sang semblait l'attirer, lui et ses enfants des ténèbres. Les yeux écarlates des vampires brillaient dans la pénombre, leurs canines acérées luisant d'un blanc presque innocent réclamaient son sang. Ils étaient venu pour elle, elle était l'élue.

_Ils arrivent..._

_Tu es l'élue..._

Ces voix crièrent dans sa tête cette comptine macabre, de plus en plus fort.

_Il faut que je cours..._

Ses jambes se mirent à courir contre son gré, son instinct de survie avait prit le dessus - elle n'était plus que la marionnette de son propre corps. Le jeu du chat et de la sourie avait débuté. Le festin de sang, son sang, c'est ce qui attirait ces créatures de l'outre monde. La nuit, elle, est toujours aussi noir, toujours aussi pleine d'une vie nocturne, d'yeux qui scintillent dans la pénombre. Tous ces êtres qui l'entoure semblent la pourchasser, la lune - écarlate comme jamais - semble elle aussi l'avoir prise pour cible, éclairant de ses rayons rougeâtre son être. Sa respiration haletante, ses pas saccadés, tout deux étaient des empruntes qu'elle laissait à ses bourreaux.

Elle trébucha sur une haute branche, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses poumons lui réclamant un moment de répit, même un court. Son regard vert emplis de peur, observait la foret, à la recherche d'un endroit plus ou moins sûr. Sa chevelure cinabre laissa s'échapper quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'envolèrent avant de périr sur ce sol froid.

-Te serais-tu égarée? une voix suave s'éleva alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa cachette. Une chance, un peu d'espoir!

-S'il vous plaît aidez moi! Je vous en conjure!

-Que se passe t-il?

La silhouette de la femme se dessina durant son avancée. Un corps élancé, un visage aussi blanc que la neige, des lèvres aussi rose que les fleurs de cerisiers en pleine floraison, ses cheveux bouclés de couleur ambre cascadaient sur ses épaules et son regard se noyait dans les rayons écarlate de cette lune étrange. Jamais personne n'avait vu pareil beauté, pareil prestance. Chaque son s'extirpant de ses lèvres résonnaient tel une mélodie envoûtante.

-Ils sont là!

-Les vilains monstres sont à ta poursuite? ses yeux rubis prirent une teinte plus machiavélique. La teinte écarlate semblait vivre. La jeune femme dévoila aux yeux de sa future victime des canines désirant sa chair.

-Vous... Vous...

Je suis le vilain monstre, dit-elle dans un chuchotement amusé.

Les deux corps ne firent plus qu'un, se perdant dans une étreinte passionnée. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent après quelques instants. La vampire laissa glisser entre ses doigts, fins, quelques mèches de cheveux aussi écarlate que son regard.

-Pitié...

Sa voix était enrouée par la peur, son corps tremblait de façon inconsciente. Ce seul mot, ce simple mot, tout ce qu'elle pu réclamer à cette créature avide de son sang. Elle espérait, elle espérait en vain.

-Ça ne sera douloureux qu'un léger instant...

La morsure fut vive, les pupilles du monstre se dilatèrent. Leurs deux corps à nouveau enlacés sous le regard des Dieux. Les iris péridot de l'humaine fixèrent l'immensité d'étoiles qui brillaient en cet instant, une extase, un orgasme, toutes ces sensations de plaisirs envahirent son corps. Ses mains se posèrent contre la chevelure de la créature de la nuit, caressant avec délicatesse ces mèches ambre. Une de ses mains agrippa la chevelure tandis que l'autre se resserra contre le vêtement du vampire.

De quoi avait-elle peur quelques instant plus tôt? Qu'est-ce qui la faisait fuir? Son esprit s'abandonna en harmonie avec son être. Ce tourbillonnement qui l'avait saisit, cet instant de pur bonheur. Elle avait abandonnée son âme entre les mains du malin.

-Nao! Tu n'as pas perdue de temps à ce que je vois.

-Comment perdre du temps avec une si bonne nouvelle? Reito lui sourit, d'un sourire jaune.

Nao pénétra dans la pièce, laissant son souvenir dans sa boite de pandore. Sa rencontre avec Shizuru, celle qui lui avait fait perdre l'esprit, celle qu'elle maudissait de l'avoir transformée allait dorénavant périr. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ressasser ce souvenir.

-Que puis-je pour ton service?

-En tant qu'ancienne, il s'approcha d'elle, tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il adviendra une fois que ma chère et tendre moitié.

-Qui as tenté de te tuer, ajouta t-elle d'un ton amusé.

-Périra, son regard cruel ôta son sourire.

-Et que dois-je faire?

-Choisir, il prit un verre de sang encore chaud, la vie éternelle ou la mort.

-Et pour elle?

-Elle? Tu t'inquiètes pour son sort?

-Pas vraiment, elle détourna son regard gêné.

Le chef de la tribu tourna autour d'elle, tel un prédateur qui attend le bon moment pour sectionner la gorge de sa proie. L'instinct presque animalier de Nao reconnu cette aura de malveillance, ce rituel de la chasse, son corps frissonna, il était à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Reito s'arrêta, continuant son observation.

-Que te dis ton instinct?

-D'attaquer.

-Joins toi à moi. Accepte ma morsure.

L'homme se retrouva collé à elle, dans une étreinte de pouvoir. L'instinct du Prince le poussait à conquérir cette femme, qui le combattait. Il l'a désirait à cet instant, plus elle le combattait, plus le mâle dominant qui battait dans ses veines voulait la conquérir.

-Ta réponse?

-Quand est-il pour cette fille?

Il avait vu juste, elle était elle aussi sous l'influence de cette humaine, de cette mortelle, tout comme l'était sa future ex-femme. La bête en lui fut blessé, humilié, il agrippa Nao par la nuque, la souleva et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Qu'a t-elle de bien précieux cette humaine! Je suis ton chef! Ton seul soucis est de me combler!

-On est jaloux?

-Petite insolente!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'égorger, des hommes armés débarquèrent dans la pièce avec hâte. Le chef du groupe s'agenouilla devant son prince et lui fit son rapport. Les Blades avaient commencés leurs attaques. La journée était encore pleine de vie, les rayons du soleil brûlaient encore de milles feux. Reito donna ses ordres et installa son armure, il était prêt pour le combat. Avant de s'extirper de la salle il se tourna vers sa congénère.

-Déplace l'humaine dans la cage de ma femme.

Nao acquiesça, impuissante, dominée par l'aura bestiale de son chef. Lui désobéir serait condamner Natsuki, tout comme lui obéir.

-Bien, elle le salua.

La bataille faisait rage au dehors, les armures des vampires les empêchaient d'entrer en contact avec le soleil, un avantage de taille contre ces humains. Shizuru, dans sa cage, jouissait à l'entente des corps mutilés, brûlés ou tranchés, un sourire carnassier accroché à ses lèvres. Sa bête aurait aimée participer à cette tuerie, l'odeur du sang la faisait frémir - elle désirait se nourrir à la gorge de ces humains, les pourchasser, les étriper, boire leur sang encore chaud et palpitant de vie. Le sang c'est la vie et les vampires sont les Dieux du sang. Ses iris écarlate observaient les petits animaux qui se faufilaient ici et là, non loin de sa cage, elle se surprit elle même à penser que leurs sang pouvait être délicieux. Si elle attendait patiemment, une de ces créatures miteuse finirait par lui servir de repas, et l'un des rats ne se fit pas attendre, il s'approcha de la cage, observa la chose, la renifla, puis, ne suspectant aucun danger, pénétra à travers les barreaux, non loin de la belle Shizuru. Elle s'apprêtait à festoyer elle aussi, même si ce n'est qu'un sang écœurant, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Cette odeur, ce sang... Ils allaient lui jeter en pâture sa douce obsession. Nao emboîta le pas aux hommes, ouvrit la cage afin d'y pénétrer et s'approcha de la pure sang. Elle dit:

-Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, tu es morte.

-Quelle menace.

-Tu te crois drôle peut-être?

-Tu tentes toujours de t'accaparer un bien qui ne t'appartiens pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne désire que moi...

Une gifle se perdit. Shizuru ria à cet instant, au point où elle en était, ce n'était certainement pas cette petite prétentieuse qui allait lui faire le moindre mal.

-Déposez la ici.

Le corps balafré et l'esprit dans un autre monde, Natsuki était une proie facile, pleine d'un sang qu'elle adorait.

-Tu sembles t'être bien amusée.

-Sortez d'ici.

-Le Prince nous a ordonnez de ne pas vous quitter.

-Mon cher époux veut te voir souffrir. Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu lui faire.

Shizuru s'amusait comme une enfant, elle savait très bien de quoi il en retournait, malgré les silences de Nao, malgré ses discours concernant sa tendre et douce. Elle partait vainqueur contre elle. Sa congénère tourna les talons à contre cœur, laissant Natsuki entre les mains de ce prédateur affamé. C'était là sa punition. La porte se referma sur les corps des gardes.

-Natsuki...

La vampire se glissa près de ce corps encore suintant de sang, cette odeur nauséabonde pour les hommes était un appel à la tuerie pour les vampires. Pas à pas son esprit sombrait dans un fantasme sanglant. Elle l'a désirait, elle désirait son corps, elle désirait implanter sa morsure, ses griffes acérés, elle désirait l'entendre la supplier d'une nouvelle morsure, d'une nouvelle danse où le monde alentour n'existerait plus. Elle caressa avec tendresse la chevelure de jais, puis elle dériva sur les nombreuses marques présentent sur son corps. Elle retira les quelques vêtements que Nao avait enfilé à la brune avant de la déposer dans sa cage. Tant de balafres, tant d'ouvertures vers cette rivière de vie. Juste une morsure, juste quelques goûtes de son sang... Son instinct de prédateur la faisait souffrir, la poussant à accomplir une chose qu'elle se refusait. Un regard émeraude se posa sur elle.

-Encore... un... rêve...

-Natsuki rêve t-elle souvent de moi?

-Tu as... envoyée... Duran pour... pour me surveiller...

-s_huuut _tu es encore très faible. Repose toi.

-Où est... Nao?

-Tu ne m'écouteras dont jamais... elles se sourirent.

-Jamais.

Les Blades avaient réussi à pénétrer la demeure des vampires, tuant une grande partie des immortels présent. Certaines créatures de la nuit avaient prient la fuite par les sous sols, d'autres, plus téméraires ou désespérés, tentèrent une fuite en plein jour. Un des soldats des Blades pénétra dans la salle où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes, il ouvrit la cage afin de les libérer, persuadé de leurs humanité - sans doute avait-il été trompé par la faiblesse et les marques sur le corps de Natsuki. Il baissa sa garde, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort face à l'appétit incontrôlable du vampire. L'homme offrit, malgré lui, un fabuleux festin à Shizuru. Une fois rassasiée elle souleva le corps de la chasseresse, afin de l'emmener dans ses appartement. Son statut de sang pure lui permettait de tuer les soldats qui avaient pénétrés la demeure sans soucis. Entre pillages et tueries, Shizuru se sentit renaître.

-Natsuki peut s'habiller seule ou dois-je l'aider? Dit-elle en espérant une réponse positive.

-Je me débrouillerai.

-Natsuki est toujours aussi froide...

Un Blade qui s'apprêtait à saccager les appartement du sang pure, se retrouva nez à nez avec ces deux corps.

-VAMP...

A peine eut-il commencé à donné l'alerte que la main du vampire pénétra dans sa poitrine lui extirpant le cœur d'un coup sec. Elle laissa la liqueur de vie s'écouler lentement dans sa bouche, profitant d'un repas qu'elle avait trop longtemps désirée.

-Quel goût exquis.

-Tu n'es qu'une bête.

-Natsuki veut-elle voir à quel point je peux l'être?

Son regard s'attarda sur son corps, encore à demi nu. Elle compris de quoi il en retournait. Son esprit ressassa l'étreinte du vampire, ses caresses brûlante, son touché tout aussi doux que cruel. Son cœur commença à battre d'un rythme irrégulier.

-... Le cœur de Natsuki bat si vite... Je me demande où s'est égaré ton esprit...

Shizuru expira ces tendres paroles à quelques centimètres de son ouïe, elle frissonna à ces mots. Sa respiration se fit haletante tandis que les mains du sang pure commençait déjà à retirer ces vêtements qu'elle avait enfilée avec douleur. Malgré les cris, malgré les bruits de fracas, malgré l'incendie qui commençait à faire rage au dehors, Natsuki se surpris à désirer cette étreinte dès maintenant. Elle sentit à nouveau ce souffle qui ne devrait exister se poser contre sa chair nue.

-Natsuki...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII**

- Comment ai-je pu atterrir... Ici...

_Les applaudissement retentissent à travers mon être, battant la mesure dans mon esprit. Je sens les palpitations de mon cœur s'accentuer à chacun de mes pas, laissant presque celui-ci éclater devant cette foule de spectateurs. Les seules choses que je pouvais apercevoir depuis ma position était ces crocs acérés luisant de salive, ces yeux écarlates savourant mon odeur, mon être lui-même. Ils semblaient tous me désirer en cet instant. Puis le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles se tue, laissant place à ces cris, ces acclamations qui m'étaient destinée. Un pas de plus et je suis à la vue de tous, juste un ridicule petit pas et je deviens le jouet de ces monstres..._

Un des gardes tenant une longue lance poussa vers l'avant Natsuki qui n'eut d'autres choix que d'entrer dans cette arène immense.

_Comment..._

Les cris s'accentuèrent de plus belle lorsque ce dernier pas fut franchit, baignée d'une lumière chaleureuse elle devint l'offrande aux Dieux du sang. Les vampires hurlèrent au sang, réclamant ce massacre, agitant leurs bras à vive allure tel des marionnettes que l'on manipulerait avec véhémence, l'adrénaline montant en eux comme en elle.

_Comment ai-je pu..._

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils criaient, mais elle savait que c'était la mort qu'ils conjuraient d'apparaître en cet instant devant eux, dans cette arène fermée aux allures de Colisée. Quelques mots sortirent du lot, quelques termes que son ouïe ne pût s'empêcher d'entendre, de lui faire comprendre: « A sang!», «Du sang!». Son regard se leva alors une dernière fois vers la foule, ses émeraudes se perdirent dans ces iris vermeille - qui semblaient brûler d'un feu qu'aucun autre être de la nuit ne semblait connaître. De nouveau les bruits se tuent, son corps se figea à cette vue, un bruit sourd commença à résonner dans son esprit laissant le monde alentour se consumer dans des abysses insondables. Les portes du temps s'ouvrirent de nouveau, la laissant là se noyer, suffoquer atrocement dans ces flammes.

-Avance humaine!

Une lame transperça son flanc gauche, Natsuki ne daigna regarder son agresseur, laissant juste son regard serpenter dans sa direction. Les bruits et les crient de la foule reprirent le chemin de son ouïe, _avaient-ils été si fort dès le départ?_ Son regard émeraude resta rivé vers le sol, elle semblait attendre patiemment son châtiment s'abattre sur ses épaules.

-Que les jeux commence!

Un homme avait prit la parole et c'est sans lever les yeux vers celui-ci qu'elle devina Reito, habillé d'un costume aussi noir que sa chevelure, digne et fier s'exprimer devant ses sujets. Elle le voyait très bien se rasseoir à sa place royale, se tourner et embrasser devant cette assemblée macabre sa tendre moitié. Puis ce fut sa voix, douce et sensuelle, qui s'éleva jusqu'à elle, comme toujours c'était un plaisir pour les sens. A cet instant elle laissa ses yeux se fermer comme pour s'approprier cet ultime fragment d'elle.

-Le sang devra couler humaine, le tiens ou le leur.

Sa chevelure brune resta inerte, elle fixait toujours le sol poussiéreux, imaginant aisément Shizuru répéter les gestes de son époux. Cette vision lui semblait dorénavant insupportable.

-Shi...zuru...

_Le souffle... Me manque._

* * *

><p>Nao pénétra dans la chambre de la sang pure, mais personne n'était présent. La nuit gouvernait de nouveau les cieux, ce qui avait permis aux quelques vampires restant d'exterminer les assaillants avec aisance. Quelques instant après son irruption, Reito imita son geste, pénétrant avec empressement dans la chambre de son épouse.<p>

-Elle n'est pas là, ni Natsuki... Mais elles étaient dans cette chambre.

L'homme respira à plein poumons, confirmant les dires de sa subalterne. Il posa son casque sur le lit, dont les draps étaient encore défaits, avant de laisser son corps meurtrit par la bataille s'installer à côté de celui-ci.

-Cette femme me tuera.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tentera, dit-elle en s'approchant de la couche royale.

-Silence!

Sa colère se fit ressentir autant dans son ton de voix que sur son visage. Nao n'insista pas plus longtemps, à quoi bon se battre contre celui qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Comme le voudra mon maître.

Elle se courba devant son seigneur puis rebroussa chemin dans les couloirs a moitié brûlés du domaine. _Saleté de Blade_. Elle pesta à haute voix jusqu'à ce que les gémissement d'un de ses ennemis ne pénètre dans son ouïe, et c'est tel un animal en chasse qu'elle chercha à travers nombres de carcasses l'auteur de ces sons plus que réjouissant. Après quelques minutes elle trouva le corps à moitié déchiqueté d'un de ces «soldats de Dieu».

-Ton Dieu t'a abandonné, dit-elle d'un sourire sadique, tu vas connaître une fin bien pire que la mort. J'espère seulement que tu tiendras assez longtemps pour subir mes meilleurs traitement, elle caressa la chevelure de l'homme, laissant un sourire beaucoup plus carnassier prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Le soldat fut traîné à travers la demeure, gémissant de plus belle, réclamant une mort rapide, mais ce n'était pas dans les projets de son bourreau. Elle prendrait tout son temps pour savourer une victoire fictive, imaginant des cris plus féminin s'extirper de la bouche de sa victime, une chevelure plus dorée cascader sur sa table de torture et un regard plus cruel se poser sur son être...

* * *

><p>Son Katana fendit l'air, ainsi que les quelques Blade qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Un homme bâtit tel un géant arrêta sa deuxième attaque à l'aide d'une de ses simple main.<p>

-Tu n'es qu'une limace que je vais écraser sans plus attendre!

Il ria de son coup, observant Natsuki, recherchant son désespoir, sa panique se refléter dans son regard, mais même si cela avait été le cas elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle prit appuis sur son katana afin de décocher un coup de pied faciale à son ennemi qui relâcha sa prise chutant de sa masse lourde sur le sol. Alors qu'il se plaça en position fœtal tentant de calmer sa douleur au niveau du visage, Natsuki se releva d'un bond et lui planta l'arme dans le crâne. Les autres combattants, restés en retrait, étaient terrifiés par cette femme, pourtant c'était tout ce qu'elle était à leur yeux: une femme, une humaine, un être faible. Ils s'étaient tous réjoui à l'idée de devoir combattre une femme, elle était un ennemi si fragile, surtout à cinq contre elle. Ils s'étaient tous imaginé tenir sa tête décapité dans les mains, la brandissant fièrement à ces vampires, les regardant de haut, montrant à ces créatures qu'ils les avaient sous-estimés, qu'ils étaient des hommes, des vrais! Qu'ils combattraient toutes les créatures de l'enfer tant leur bravoure et force étaient inégalées. Maintenant ils l'a suppliaient de les épargner, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle s'avança vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'un homme se mette sur son chemin. Ce dernier l'observa de haut en bas, arme en main, prêt à attaquer.

-Quel est ton nom petite? Elle s'approcha lentement de l'homme sans rien répondre. Pas très bavarde, mais ton combat est dénudé de rage, de peur. Serais-tu donc aussi vide que ces viles créatures? Son katana caressa le sol, créant un léger vent de poussière à ses pieds.

-Re-reviens! Elle te tuera! C'est un démon!

-Ce n'est rien qu'une femme! Vous êtes tous des...

Le sifflement de la lame transperçant l'air s'attarda quelques instants dans les airs, l'homme se retourna amusé de la situation, souriant de manière prétentieuse.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une...

Il s'écroula à terre, se vidant abondamment de son sang au niveau de la carotide. Natsuki balaya le sang restant sur son arme en fouettant l'air, obligeant l'amas rougeâtre à se heurter au sol avec fracas.

* * *

><p>Reito pénétra dans la salle de torture de Nao, qui continuait ses jeux sadiques avec le seule homme qui avait commis l'erreur de survivre à cette attaque. "Parfois il faut savoir abandonner".<p>

-Tu t'amuses bien ma belle Nao?

Cette dernière releva la tête vers son roi, étonnée de cette affection soudaine.

-Tu veux savoir où elle est n'est-ce pas? Il lui sourit

-Tout comme toi tu cherches à récupérer ton humaine, elle lui sourit en retour.

-Serions-nous deux fous?

A ces mots elle laissa un morceau de fer chauffé à blanc pénétrer le corps de sa victime. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, toujours plus fort. Il s'étonna de garder ses esprits tant il désirait que la douleur cesse. Le roi s'amusa de la situation, comprenant mieux que quiconque cette folie qui animait leur deux êtres cadavériques.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Tu veux t'amuser un peu?

L'homme refusa l'offre d'un signe de main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était la plus apte dans ce genre de tâches. Les cris du Blade s'intensifièrent de nouveau avant que le néant ne s'installe.

-Tiens... Il est mort, s'étonna t-elle. Les humains sont si fragiles...

Une moue adorablement boudeuse s'installa sur ses joues rougi par le sang de sa victime. Elle essuya d'un revers de la manche les quelques traces de son jeu macabre.

-Je peux au moins me nettoyer avant de partir à leur poursuite?

-Comment refuser cela à une si charmante enfant?

* * *

><p>-Ne...Ne...Ne t'approche pas Démon! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un Démon!<p>

_Natsuki..._

-Serais-tu inquiète ma tendre Shizuru?

Reito qui n'avait lâché son épouse du regard depuis le début du combat, se félicitait de la voir souffrir d'une telle manière.

-Pas le moins du monde, dit-elle de son sourire faussement chaleureux.

-Bien, car cela ne fais que commencer.

-Évidemment...

Le Roi fit un geste de la main, donnant l'ordre à ses serviteurs de laisser sortir des bêtes beaucoup plus enragées que ces quelques amuses gueules humains qui n'avaient pas fait long feu sous les coups mortels de la chasseresse.

-Voyons voir comment va-t-elle s'en sortir cette fois.

Natsuki laissa ses émeraudes se poser sur la pure sang, quelques mètres plus haut, avant de tourner son regard vers son nouvel ennemi. Le sol se mit à trembler, plus la bête approchait, plus le sol se mouvait. L'un des Blade qu'elle avait épargnée, par pitié ou par lassitude, tenta d'escalader l'un des piliers de l'arène. Son désespoir lui donna presque des ailes, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait s'en sortir s'il arrivait à escalader ce léger obstacle, juste quelques mètres le séparait de la foule qui riait aux éclats face à cet acte des plus ridicule. Un des soldats s'approcha de sa position, lui ordonnant de redescendre dans l'arène, que son geste était futile et qu'il mourrait quoi qu'il arrive, mais il n'en avait que faire! Il avait survécu à la lame de cette démone à la chevelure ébène, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait abandonner. Le soldat observa son roi, attendant son ordre qui ne se fit attendre, le vampire trancha alors les mains du jeune homme qui se retrouva quelques mètres plus bas, hurlant, observant ses poignets dépourvus de mains. Quand il s'aperçut qu'un démon, bien plus horrible que la brune, avait fait son apparition.

-Que Dieu me vienne en aide... Pitié...

Natsuki observait la scène avec dédain, cela lui était bien égale qu'un de ses semblable humain se fasse dévorer sous ses yeux, elle avait connue bien pire. La bête termina son hors-d'œuvre afin de s'attaquer à son plat principale, et c'est tel deux animaux qu'ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre, pratiquant le rituel du combat. Elle leva son katana à hauteur de son visage, défiant la bête tandis que celui-ci l'a menaça de ses crocs baignés de sang.

-C'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvés pour m'avoir? Un loup-garou, dit-elle avec un certain étonnement. Je suppose qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

Le loup géant fonça sur elle, il tenta de la déchiqueter en un seul coup de patte mais ce fut le mur qu'il rencontra. Sa taille et sa force surpasse et de loin celle de Natsuki, mais elle avait l'agilité et la rapidité avec elle. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le mur qui fut marqué de quatre grandes fissures avant de diriger celui-ci vers le loup garou qui l'a regardait avec appétit. Les vampires assis au dessus s'amusèrent de la situation, se demandant combien de temps l'humaine allait tenir ou comment allait-elle mourir.

-Tu es peut-être grand mais tu es surtout très lent. Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne serai pas ton prochain repas!

Elle commença à fondre sur la bête, arme levée prête à transpercer la chair, goûter à nouveau au sang.

-Nat...ki...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, cette bête venait-elle de l'appeler? Sa stupeur lui fit baisser sa garde, laissant l'opportunité à un second ennemi de lui porter une attaque qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Un autre lycan avait été relâché et celui-ci lui déchira le dos de ses puissantes griffes. Natsuki fut emporter par l'attaque et chuta quelques mètres plus loin.

-Natsuki!

Shizuru se leva de son siège prête à se jeter dans le combat, quitte à périr de la main de son époux, elle ne pouvait rester spectatrice plus longtemps! Reito attrapa son bras avec force, la forçant à s'asseoir de nouveau.

-Te rappelles-tu de notre petit accord? Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, elle mourra.

-Si je ne fais rien elle mourra!

-Elle tient son sort entre ses mains, tais toi et regarde.

-Et Nao dans tout cela? Ne lui avais-tu pas promis de lui offrir ma Natsuki? La main de son roi se heurta à sa joue.

-Elle n'est rien qu'une... Qu'une humaine! Elle est un repas! Une chienne! Rien d'autre!

-Elle est bien plus que cela.

-Ah oui? Voyons voir ça, le roi vampirique fit signe à ses soldats qui s'exécutèrent.

-Qu'as-tu ordonné?

-La mise à mort de ta précieuse humaine.

Son regard écarlate retranscrit la peur qui vivait en elle, laissant la panique enlaidir ses traits divins. Elle se débattit comme si le diable l'habitait à la vue de plusieurs autres loups géant pénétrer l'arène.

-Natsuki! NATSUKI!

-Je t'ai épargné malgré le fait que tu es tentée de tuer ton Roi et Époux à l'aide de la dague des anciens, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'épargnerai elle.

-Alors donne moi en pâture à ces chiens galeux!

-Ce serait bien trop simple. Je veux d'abord te voir souffrir, je veux te voir me supplier d'achever ta misérable existence! Toi la sang pure, ma femme! Éperdue d'une misérable humaine! Maintenant regarde la périr par la main des siens!

-La... La main des siens?

* * *

><p>Désolé du temps de publication... Je n'étais ni motivée, ni inspirée et je n'avais pas le temps, enfin si je l'avais mais je l'avais pas! Du coup il arrive assez tardivement mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! =D<p>

Réponses:

xDDD: Ah oui en effet j'ai besoin de lunettes lol

Merci je me sens moins seule! Je commençais à désespérer à cause de toutes ces filles fans de Twillight!

Je t'en prie (j'ai piqué ce pouvoir à Drusila dans Buffy lol) pfiou heureusement que tu continues d'aimer, j'ai tendance à croire que je vais trop lentement... Mais j'aime prendre mon temps donc bon je sais pas si je dois accélérer la cadence ou non ^^'

Merci à toi de lire la suite, de l'apprécier et de prendre le temps de commenter! Finalement c'est plus moi qui suis reconnaissante de voir mon "travail" apprécié.

Bof: je me crois sadique mais finalement il y a peut être pire que moi! xD

Yoruichii: J'espère que la suite sera toujours à ton goût. lol oui mais non c'est toujours plus compliqué. Il y a ce côté charmeur vampirique ect mais c'est peut être plus que ça. Natsuki sait pas vraiment et elle préfère mettre ça de côté pour le moment et par Natsuki j'entend moi xD

Ben dans Mai Hime elle l'est vachement je trouve. Du coup je me suis dit ben elle sera pareil que dans l'anime lol

Erf j'espère que celui-ci est un peu plus long? Je fais pas attention à la longueur en fait o_O faudrait peut être que je m'intéresse à ça un de ces jours.

Verdict sur la suite?

Milles et une nuits: Merci, que de compliments. Je suis honorée mais je doute d'écrire si bien, surtout niveau fluidité. (Je ne dis pas ça pour avoir des louanges c'est une vision très objective que j'ai) je travaille là dessus, vu que c'est mon plus gros défaut (avec certains autres) mais c'est toujours agréable de savoir que mon histoire plait et tend à être découvert par pas mal de personnes. J'espère que la suite te plaira, que tu ne t'ennuieras pas et aussi que cela continuera de te plaire. =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

-Nat…ki

La bête immense l'appela de nouveau. Natsuki releva la tête, son dos lui faisait horriblement mal, elle sentait les goûtes de son sang perler le long de son dos pour atterrir sur le sol et être aspirer par la poussière. Son regard émeraude questionnait l'animal, qui de ne brisait le contact, son regard jaune luisant semblait si humain.

Celui qui l'avait attaqué se mit à tourner autour d'elle comme un loup affamé, mais l'Alpha était là et il l'a regardait en cet instant, elle était sa conquête. Il serait le premier à la déguster.

-Comment… tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

Le loup garou resta là immobile, incapable d'articuler autre chose que son prénom écorché. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre bête qui tournait toujours autour d'elle, pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Celui-ci faisait des vas et viens, foulant la même parcelle de terre poussiéreuse, la marquant de ses quatre énormes pattes. Il s'approchait d'un pas puis reculait de deux. Le sang, c'est ce qui l'attirait, mais pas seulement lui, les vampires au dessus, qui avait la chance ou le malheur de sentir cette odeur, s'agitaient, criaient de plus en plus fort, leurs canines acérées, leurs yeux si rouges – _jamais comme les siens _– se réjouissaient du spectacle. Ils voulaient plus de sang, plus de massacre, ils le criaient, agitant les bras frénétiquement, leurs corps décomposés suintant d'une odeur pestilentielle.

Natsuki releva son buste un peu plus, le monstre derrière elle grogna, s'appuyant sur ses pattes arrières, montrant les crocs. Il était prêt à bondir, à lui arracher la tête du reste de son corps, elle le sentait s'agiter lui aussi. A chaque mouvement qu'elle accomplissait pour se lever, la bête sautillait sans jamais dépasser la limite invisible. L'Alpha ne l'avait pas encore autorisé à attaquer. Elle réussi à se mettre debout, son dos la brûlait, elle sentait que les griffes avaient pénétrées profondément sa chaire, elle l'avait senti craquer et céder, elle le ressentait toujours.

-Comment… un animal comme toi… peut… peut connaître mon nom ? dit-elle essoufflée au possible, s'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Natsuki ! _Cette voix..._

Elle se tourna afin d'apercevoir la pure sang, plus haut, debout, agrippé par son époux violemment qui dévisageait l'humaine qu'elle était. Le dégoût, voilà ce qui marquait son visage, le dégoût et l'humiliation. Les quelques vampires aux alentours observaient la scène avec amusement, leur roi était bien un faible, incapable de garder sa femme et surtout incapable de battre une humaine dans le cœur de celle-ci. La rumeur se colporta bien vite, tandis que certains criaient au sang, d'autre observaient leur roi, attentif à ses futurs gestes. Reito les observa tous, toujours fou de rage, quand il vit les rire de ses congénères, son humiliation était totale.

-Dévore cette humaine sale bâtard de chien !

Le loup géant l'attaqua alors.

-Natsuki !

Shizuru se débattit comme elle le pu, elle écorcha son maître, son roi et époux à plusieurs reprises. Reito l'attrapa par la gorge, la souleva de sa seule main, riant et s'amusant de la situation.

-Puisque tu l'aimes tant, va donc la rejoindre !

Il lança la pure sang qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin sans une égratignure. Sans même jeter un regard vers l'homme, elle se dirigea vers Natsuki, de nouveau au sol, les deux monstres géants s'affrontaient. L'Alpha ne l'avait pas autorisé à attaquer l'humaine.

La vampire se posta près de la brune, elle observa les plaies, ne sachant quoi faire pour les guérir. Si elle était vampire, elle lui aurait donné son sang, sa blessure aurait guérie dans l'instant, mais elle était humaine, fragile… Il fallait qu'elle l'a sauve, il fallait qu'elle l'a rende forte… Il fallait… Il fallait.

-Ni compte pas !

Nao empêcha la vampire d'avancer d'avantage son poignet dorénavant en sang. Shizuru la dévisagea, la méprisant pour son inertie devant la souffrance de l'humaine, Nao semblait l'avoir compris lui lançant ce même regard, _toi-même tu n'as pas bougé_ semblait-elle dire.

-Pourquoi m'en empêcher, c'est peut être ce qui la sauvera ! elle rejeta cette main qui entravait sa route.

-Tu crois vraiment lui rendre service en la transformant en un monstre ? Elle passe son temps à tuer ceux de notre espèce, elle les hait, surtout après ta petite attaque surprise à son camp. C'était ton idée les loups-garous ou celle de ton tendre époux?

La reine des vampires observa l'humaine allongé sur ses genoux, les chiens en arrière plan continuait leur combat. Elle leurs jetait un regard de temps à autre, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Sa main caressant la chevelure ébène, dorénavant maculé de sang, durci par endroit, là où le sang avait déjà coagulé… Elle en avait perdu tellement.

-Je… Je ne savais pas que ces chiens galeux étaient envoyés par Reito, je pensais… Je croyais qu'ils étaient sur leur territoire.

-Tu es devenue bien aveugle avec le temps, maîtresse, dit-elle avec arrogance.

-Je retrouve donc mon statut de maître à tes yeux ?

-Pas le moins du monde, elle observa Natsuki. A croire qu'elle passe son temps à être blessé et à tomber dans l'inconscience… Ces humains sont si fragiles, elle soupira.

-Tu es donc mon ennemi ?

-Ennemi ? Je l'ai toujours été. Je te hais, de tout mon être et toute mon âme.

-Les deux m'appartiennent pourtant…

Alors que Nao s'apprêtait à répondre, Reito, fulminant de rage face à ce spectacle horrifiant et écœurant envoya ses gardes dans l'arène. Ces derniers, armés et en armure, s'avancèrent vers les deux vampires, laissant les chiens se battre à leur convenance. Nao s'autorisa un dernier regard vers ces derniers_ – ils en auront pour longtemps _– avant de se jeter elle aussi au cœur du combat, sans armes et sans armure.

Elle s'approcha du premier garde à sa portée, ce dernier posta sa lance devant lui, prêt à la transpercer si elle avait l'audace de faire un pas de plus. Ne bouge pas ! lui avait-il crié, en une fraction de seconde elle se trouva devant lui, ses ongles et doigts plantés dans la chaire de son cou. Elle arracha le tout, avant de porter la chaire pleine de sang à sa bouche.

-Je déteste être un vampire, dit-elle en buvant le cru à grande gorgée.

Shizuru l'observa, elle en revanche, elle aimait être un vampire, elle aimait tuer, elle aimait torturer, elle aimait boire le sang de ses victime. Elle imita bien vite les gestes de son premier amour, ôtant la vie à ses confrères, ou plutôt à ses sous-fifres. Elle buvait le sang qu'elle pouvait récolter, elle regardait les autres se transformer en poussière quand l'enfer les réclamait. Un des gardes, aidé de sa longue lance, réussi à blesser Nao au visage, cette dernière toucha la marque « Au visage ? Vraiment ? » avait-elle dit avant de briser la lance, elle en récupéra la pointe qu'elle lança – _en plein cœur_ – elle sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus tenté ce coup là.

-Je n'ai pas perdu la main, c'est au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer ses ennemis, avec amusement, les coups que les loups géants s'échangeaient en arrière plan s'intensifièrent, s'approchant dangereusement de l'inconsciente.

-Natsuki…

L'Alpha avait remporté la victoire, le corps de son opposant allait atterrir de toute sa masse sur l'humaine étendue au sol, le chien géant tenta même de rattraper, à l'aide de ses crocs, la carcasse de son ennemi, mais la chaire de l'animal céda face à ses puissantes mâchoires. La pure sang, ne remarqua rien, trop obsédé par son jeu, trop heureuse de pouvoir mutiler ces corps.

Ce fut la première fois, depuis des siècles, que Nao était heureuse de sa condition de vampire. Elle s'interposa à temps, tranchant en deux l'animal avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol et ainsi tuer la brune. Les viscères de la bête éclatèrent hors de leur cocon, donnant à cette arène sa couleur écarlate – _quelle couleur merveilleuse_ –, son odeur de fer, existant d'avantage les animaux au dessus de leur tête, ainsi que la pure sang qui se trouvait non loin de là. Son regard semblait brûler de vie, brûlé d'excitation, de joie, d'émerveillement.

Nao se sentait _heureuse ?_ Elle venait de sauver la vie de ce qui devait lui servir de repas et pourtant elle était heureuse d'avoir pu protéger ce corps si fragile, ce visage si… Innocent. Elle jeta un regard, protecteur à Natsuki avant de faire face au dernier loup-garou ayant survécu.

-On dirait que ça va se jouer entre toi et moi, elle sourit avant de foncer tête baissé vers l'animal.

-Nat…ki… Nat…ki…Nat…su…ki…Natsuki !

L'Alpha attrapa le bras du vampire qui s'apprêtait à lui arracher cœur, lui extirpant un râle de souffrance, dans un geste brusque il souleva son corps – même si elle était un vampire elle n'en restait pas moins qu'un corps faible face à ce géant – la lançant à l'autre bout de l'arène. Lorsqu'elle se releva elle vit son roi, posé sur son siège, droit et de nouveau fier, lui souriant avec à ses pieds une nouvelle concubine qu'il caressait comme un maître caresse son chien. Ce spectacle la dégoûta, mais pour elle le plus important était Natsuki.

L'animal approcha l'endormi, répétant maintenant de manière humaine et sans écorchure son prénom.

-Natsuki ! Natsuki ! Natsuki !

Son museau humide se posa sur le visage de l'humaine, le faisant à peine mouvoir, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, ses yeux restaient clos. Le loup-garou couina comme un chien que l'on venait d'abandonner, il répéta ses gestes et couinements à plusieurs reprises, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, malgré les cris, malgré le sang, malgré la reine des vampires non loin de leurs êtres qui continuait son carnage, malgré cet autre vampire qui se trouvait dorénavant dans son dos. La bête continua.

Nao tint son bras ensanglanté, elle observait l'animal depuis sa position, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gestes, et cette voix… Venait-elle vraiment de l'animal ? Elle s'avança prudemment du géant, il couinait toujours, il frottait toujours son museau contre le visage de Natsuki. La vampire prit le risque de toucher la bête, ce dernier noya son regard jaune dans le sien encore écarlate.

-Natsuki…Natsuki…

-Elle n'est pas morte, juste blessée…

-Natsuki… ses couinements redoublèrent de puissance.

La reine des vampires tua le dernier des gardes présent, son air joyeux se dissipa petit à petit.

-Finalement, c'est elle la bête, se dit Nao.

Le roi se leva alors de son siège, son nouveau jouet toujours à ses pieds, il se m'y à applaudir et à sourire autant aux combattant qu'à son peuple.

-Ce fut un spectacle des plus divertissant, l'assemblée de vampires se m'y à crier et à applaudir leur souverain. Ce dernier profita des acclamations avant de rendre à l'état cadavérique ses sujets. Mon peuple et moi, nous vous sommes reconnaissants. C'est pourquoi, et dans ma grande générosité, je vais vous octroyer une faveur.

-Trop généreux de sa part, dit Nao.

-Je vais vous épargner la mort, pour le moment.

-Ara, et pourquoi cela ?

-Tu es ma reine, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Même s'il s'agit de ta mort.

Les applaudissements, les cris reprirent leur hymne à la joie, elle était la reine, mais elle était avant tout une traitresse. Le roi prit alors un objet entre ses doigt, il sorti ce qui semblait être une dague de son fourreau.

-Te souviens-tu de cela ma reine ? Oui, c'est bien avec cette dague que tu as tenté de m'éliminer. Je t'ai pardonné une fois, et tu recommences ta traitrise. Mais cette fois-ci tu n'es pas seule, il sourit à Nao. Nao, voilà pour toi, il lança la dague. Tu as toujours voulu te venger d'elle non ? Et tu sais bien que pour nous tuer, nous les sangs purs, il te faut cette dague.

La vampire alla récupérer l'arme, elle observait son manche, sa lame sur laquelle était écrit _Mors solum Initum est. _Oui c'était bien cette dague, celle des anciens, celle crée par les hommes pour anéantir les maîtres de notre royaume. Elle jeta un regard hésitant et tenté à sa maîtresse, que devait-elle faire ? La tuer ? Cela amuserait trop son roi, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance, non elle ne pouvait pas. Elle courra vers Shizuru, arme en main, elle allait le faire, elle allait la tuer ! Shizuru évita de justesse la pointe qui tentait de pénétrer son être. Elle enchainait les coups à une telle allure, une seule marque de cette arme son être et elle était fini. Tous ses cauchemars se termineraient ! Elle serait toujours vampire, mais au moins elle aurait sauvé un être de ses griffes.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela exactement ? Par vengeance ou par jalousie ? son sourire se redessina sur ses traits impériaux.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Shizuru stoppa ses gestes, mains en l'air, la dague pointé vers elle. La pure sang la surplombait de sa force.

-Au contraire, tu es si prévisible Nao, les yeux brûlant de la reine devinrent des flammes. Jouons un peu ensemble ?

* * *

><p><span>Réponses<span>:

xDDD: Merci beaucoup! J'ai dû et faire beaucoup attendre sur ce coup aussi =$ mais au moins tu as ta suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^'

Yoruichii: Ben oui! Sinon c'est pas rigolo =P et puis je suis une sadique! Donc je me devais d'arrêter là (A)

Les milles et une nuits: Merci pour les compliments =) C'est de très bonnes références, pour Reito, je le voyais comme un César, digne et puissant, qui dans folie des grandeurs et son arrogance tombera de haut.

J'espère que la suite continue de te plaire =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV**

Nao, bras levé, tenant toujours sa lame de manière impériale, prête à abattre sur son ennemi le coup final, ne lâcha du regard ces joyaux écarlates. Ils étaient toujours aussi fascinants, brûlant de vie, brûlant de sang.

-Un quelconque souvenir serait en ton esprit ? sa voix suave résonna dans son esprit, brisant son immersion dans son regard.

Shizuru jouait, comme elle aimait jouer, jouer en torturant, jouer en dominant l'autre, Nao avait elle-même fini par apprécier ce genre de jeux. Elle avait été transformée par ces mains de porcelaine et Natsuki sombrait elle aussi dans ce cercle infernal.

-Ca n'arrivera pas ! elle empoigna de plus en plus fort la dague, faisant lentement chavirer son opposante.

La pure sang senti sa faiblesse s'accentuer, la pointe de la lame s'approchait dangereusement de son être, son œil droit était sur sa trajectoire. Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait supprimer ? Ce regard déroutant, envoûtant qui fit tomber plus d'un être, mort ou vivant, entre ses griffes. Etait-ce cela que Nao détestait plus que tout dans son être ?

-Que comptes-tu faire après m'avoir tué ? Tu penses peut être qu'elle te remerciera ? Natsuki n'est pas de ce genre et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu conquerras son cœur… elle se mit à rire face au regard troublé de Nao. C'était donc ça, tu penses pouvoir la conquérir en me détruisant. Comme c'est naïf de ta pars Nao… D'ailleurs ce petit jeu avec toi m'ennui.

Nao n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'elle comprit c'est que Shizuru était dorénavant contre elle, que la lame avait pénétrée sa chaire, que c'est de sa propre main qu'elle avait fait cela. Oui, c'était toujours elle qui tenait la dague en main de manière forte, mais son tranchant ne s'était enfoui dans le carquois de chaire de la reine. C'était dans son propre être qu'elle s'était plantée en maître. Son cœur était dorénavant sa nouvelle demeure.

_C'est si douloureux, si asphyxiant… Comment a-t-elle pu… Natsuki… Je suis désolé… J'ai échoué…_

Le corps de Nao s'écroula devenant petit à petit poussière qui se dissipe au grès du vent.

-Personne ne saura m'éloigner de Natsuki… Même pas toi Nao, elle ramassa l'arme, caressant par la même occasion l'amas grisâtre. Pardonne-moi.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent de pars en pars du colisée. Reito se leva à son tour, heureux, frappant des mains au même rythme frénétique que ses sujets, riant même.

-Quel beau spectacle ! Il est cependant dommage que tu es fait tout ceci pour ton humaine… Enfin je devrais dire ex-humaine dorénavant… il sourit de plus belle.

A ces mots elle se tourna en direction de la brune, toujours inconsciente. L'alpha était toujours à ses pieds, gesticulant de temps à autre sa queue, heureux de retrouver Natsuki, mais ses couinements ne s'estompèrent pas, il était heureux et surtout inquiet pour sa vie. Shizuru ne comprit pas de quoi il en retournait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'approche du corps endormi. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle approcha l'animal avec prudence, celui-ci l'observa de son regard jaune profond, les crocs emplis d'un sang qui ne semblait tarir. Elle reconnu alors l'odeur du sang, celui de Natsuki – il avait coulé en abondance rien d'étonnant –, elle contourna l'animal qui se montrait toujours menaçant à son encontre. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus, elle vit que le tout avait déjà noirci, elle ressentait encore la chaleur s'extirper hors de cet être au visage angélique.

-Non… !

En caressant la chevelure ébène, devenue compacte par la fontaine écarlate, elle remarqua une marque, plus précisément une morsure qui surplombait en taille et profondeur la sienne. Elle s'abaissa dégageant au maximum la chevelure encombrante, l'Alpha l'avait rendu animale, Natsuki était dorénavant sienne, elle appartenait au clan des lycans.

-Stupide animale… Shizuru se redressa, le regard noir posé sur l'animal, ils étaient deux prédateurs qui s'observaient, prêt à bondir à tout instant.

Le visage de la pure sang était marqué par la cruauté, elle ne jouerait pas avec lui, elle l'anéantira.

-Ne le blâme pas trop, dit Reito depuis son balcon royal. Il a fait ce que tout père ferait : Ramener sa fille à la maison, il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, gonflant le torse comme le mâle surpuissant qu'il était.

_C'était donc ce qu'il avait prévu pour me faire souffrir… J'ai arrachée Natsuki à sa famille, sa famille vient donc me l'arracher en retour… _

L'alpha s'approcha à son tour de la brune, Shizuru ne savait réellement quoi faire, le tuer ? Le laisser faire ? Maintenant Natsuki était devenue son ennemi ou plutôt l'esclave de son peuple. L'animal agrippa l'un des bras de l'endormi et observa la reine comme pour réclamer son aide, celle-ci comprit et souleva le corps frêle de l'ex-humaine. La bête se coucha attendant de sentir la chaleur du corps de sa fille contre son être, mais Shizuru ne semblait prête à faire ce sacrifice. Natsuki respirait à peine dans ses bras, elle sentait déjà le venin lycanthrope se frayer un chemin à travers ses veines, la modifiant à chaque seconde. Le loup aboya, l'extirpant de ses pensées, elle déposa alors délicatement le corps du nouveau lycan. Elle caressa une dernière fois la chevelure de jais puis se recula. L'animal se redressa et entama sa marche vers la grande porte qu'il emprunta quelque temps plus tôt.

Shizuru resta fixe, gravant à jamais cette dernière image de ce corps qu'elle considérait comme sien et qui lui échappait sur le dos de ce loup géant. La chevelure brune de Natsuki tanguait au rythme des pas de l'animal. Ce souvenir s'était inscrit dans son âme, la brûlant contre son grès.

Elle avait perdue.

* * *

><p>Natsuki se réveilla, le corps encore endoloris, chaque mouvement était une véritable torture, ses plaies semblaient s'ouvrirent à chacun de ses gestes. Elle remarqua aussi d'énormes bleus au niveau de son abdomen, sans doute des côtes cassées. Elle s'étonna même de ne pas avoir subit plus de dégâts.<p>

-Tu es réveillée Natsuki ? son paternel entra alors sous la tente.

Le regard émeraude de la brune se posa avec terreur sur le nouvel arrivant. Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures pensant que cela n'était dû qu'à son imagination.

-Peut-être que j'ai subi plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais en fin de compte… se dit-elle à haute voix comme pour rassurer.

Son père lui sourit et pénétra entièrement dans la tente, il s'installa au bout de son lit de fortune, elle sentit alors l'objet se tendre sous la pression, créant ainsi une marque sur ses draps. _Il est là… Il est bien là… _A cette pensée ses larmes s'extirpèrent de leur prison de chaire contre sa volonté. Elle détourna son regard, de honte d'être ainsi surprise à avoir un tel moment de faiblesse, son père limita peu de temps après. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, connaissant tout deux leurs joie réciproque de s'être retrouvés, de nouveau.

Le père de Natsuki sortit de la tente après quelques heures passées en compagnie de sa fille. Il débuta sa marche à travers un camp de fortune, c'est alors qu'une femme, qui semblait être le médecin du clan, s'approcha.

-Elle vient de s'endormir, lui dit-il.

-Lui as-tu parlé de sa future transformation ? il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant affronter ce regard stricte, bien qu'aveugle. Je vois, dit-elle. Elle se transformera pour la première fois la semaine prochaine, épargne lui la surprise, elle souffrira bien assez ce soir là, Akira.

-Je le sais déjà, dit-il d'un ton ferme et froid, la femme ignora son ton de voix.

-A croire que non, à ces mots elle pénétra à son tour sous la tente.

A l'intérieur, la femme s'approcha de l'endormie, elle retira certains bandages – déjà rougies par le sang – qu'elle déposa dans un bol d'eau chaude. Ses mains ridées par le temps s'approchèrent des plaies, les examinant avec plus d'attention, elles guérissaient à vu d'œil, une chance que son organisme ait déjà fusionné avec le venin. Elle remonta ensuite vers la poitrine, où les côtes avaient cédées, du côté droit, le bleu géant tournait déjà au violet et au vert sur certains endroits. La vieille femme abaissa le vêtement et commença à nettoyer les bandages.

-Alors Docteur, comment ça se présente ? dit-elle en se relevant doucement, tenant toujours ses côtes face à la douleur lancinante.

-Tu as bien de la chance jeune fille, tu guériras rapidement, la vieille femme continua sa tâche sans même lancer un regard à sa patiente.

-Je pense plutôt que cette fois-ci je mettrais un peu plus de temps que d'habitude.

-Oh non jeune Kuga, c'est tout le contraire.

Natsuki observa sa guérisseuse avec étonnement, cette dernière ne lui adressa toujours aucun regard, continuant son travail. Une fois terminé, elle tordit le tissus, enlevant les dernières goûtes de cette eau rosie, elle se tourna alors vers la jeune Kuga, lui dévoilant pour la première fois son visage. Son regard était aussi blanc que la neige, _elle serait aveugle ?_, un tatouage de loup recouvrant une partie de son visage, ses cheveux grisant et attachés en une stresse géante se baladait d'une épaule à l'autre. Tous ces petits détails, lui sautaient aux yeux, toutes ces petites choses qu'elle avait coutume d'ignorer s'imposèrent à elle, tout comme son odeur, ce n'était pas un parfum, elle le savait, elle sentait l'odeur de cet être, sa réelle odeur, cette chose qui lui était propre, son essence. Quand la femme approcha les bandages propres contre ses plaies, elle entendait le ruissellement que produisait son sang, elle entendait même les battements de son cœur, une allure régulière, calme et posée. Cette dernière enroulait déjà la dernière parcelle des bandages, Natsuki retint un râle de douleur quand la femme resserra le tout.

-Dans deux jours, tout aura disparu Natsuki.

-Deux jours ? elle s'étonna de nouveau.

-Oui. Deux jours, avant-même qu'elle n'ajoute autre chose, la vieille guérisseuse s'était déjà enfoncée dans le campement.

De nouveau seul, Natsuki s'allongea, son regard perdu contre le haut de la tente. Imperceptiblement, l'une de ses mains se dirigea vers sa nuque, cherchant ce réconfort qu'avait su lui apporter sa cicatrice, la marque de la reine vampirique. Cependant, elle se heurta à une tout autre marque, c'était une marque nettement plus grande, plus profonde…

-Que s'est-il passé… Où es-tu Shizuru…

-C'est qui Shizuru ?

La sortant de ses songes éveillés, une petite tête blonde fit son apparition dans l'entre bâillement de la tente. Elle pénétra entièrement dans l'habitacle, impatiente de connaître la réponse à sa question. Elle se dandina même jusqu'au pied du lit, Natsuki, prise de surprise cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, ne sachant réellement quoi faire ou quoi dire.

-Dis, dis Natsuki ! Qui est Shizuru ?

-Euhm… Qui es-tu au juste ?

-Moh ! J'ai posée ma question la première ! Tu es méchante !

L'enfant à la chevelure dorée se positionna de manière à faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle boudait, n'appréciant que très peu le fait qu'on refuse de répondre à l'une de ses interrogation. Natsuki l'observa de haut en bas, étonnée de voir cet enfant au regard azur et à la tenue de princesse connaître son prénom et surtout d'être sans gêne avec l'inconnue qu'elle était.

-Alyssa ! Alyssa !

La petite fille recouvrit en une seconde son grand sourire angélique, elle se précipita à l'entrée de la tente, passa son visage à travers les deux morceaux de tissus servant de porte et dit :

-Miu ! Par ici !

La jeune femme répondant au prénom de Miu s'approcha alors de l'enfant, soulagée d'avoir pu retrouver cette petite teigne avant qu'un malheur ne lui arrive. Sa chevelure blanche et ses yeux aussi rouge que le sang, surprirent Natsuki, _un vampire ? _

-Que fais-tu ici Alyssa ? elle pénétra à son tour dans l'abri, rencontrant de plein fouet le regard émeraude, perçant. Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse ! elle se courba avec rapidité et anxiété.

Natsuki se redressa alors, – exposant sa poitrine bandée et immaculée, de nouveau, par son propre sang – tenant avec fermeté son flanc droit. Enfin, elle extirpa hors de sa couverture ses jambes, elles étaient elles aussi bandées de part et d'autres. De nouveau assise, elle observa les deux inconnues qui avaient fait irruption, si brutalement, dans sa vie.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et tu n'as pas non plus besoin te courber comme ça devant moi, Miu se redressa, décontenancée.

Alyssa s'approcha alors de la brune, elle l'observa puis prit place sur le lit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle empoigna le bras de Natsuki, le serrant de ses deux bras contre sa poitrine, Natsuki ne sut retenir ses rougeurs, de gêne et de surprise, mais là encore elle fut frappée par l'odeur de cette essence, si unique, qui émanait de ce petit être. Elle entendait de nouveau le battement frénétique de ce petit cœur joyeux, son sang circulait à une telle vitesse, elle l'entendait s'écouler tel un torrent enragé, prêt à dévaster tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son passage.

-Alyssa, dit Miu d'une voix inquiète et légère, tu ne devrais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, Natsuki lui offrit un sourire.

-Dis Natsuki, reprit l'enfant, c'est qui Shizuru ?

Son sourire perdit de son éclat un instant, elle cherchait toujours à capturer une parcelle de sa mémoire sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le colisée. L'enfant l'a ramena dans le monde réel en réitérant sa demande, Natsuki caressa alors sa chevelure dorée, déplaçant le ruban noir, si noble, de l'enfant.

-Ce n'est personne d'important…

* * *

><p>Alyssa traina sa nouvelle amie hors de son lit, la suppliant de venir l'accompagner dans le camp, « je te montrerai tout ce que tu dois savoir ! » lui avait-elle dit avec une joie immense, comment lui refuser ? Natsuki mit les quelques vêtements apportés par Miu, un costume d'homme, saillant et noir, une vraie merveille. L'enfant resta ébahit, un « wouha » s'extirpa de ses lèvres, vite suivit par « Natsuki, quand je serai grande je t'épouserai ! ». Même si elle n'était qu'une enfant, ces paroles firent rougir la princesse de glace, rendant ainsi la petite Alyssa gaie au possible, sous le regard protecteur et amusé de Miu.<p>

Dans le camp, Natsuki redécouvrit des visages qu'elle pensait disparu à jamais, elle en découvrit également de nouveaux. Tous lui souriaient, lui serraient la main ou désiraient lui offrir une quelconque parure, nourriture, tenue… Mais heureusement, Alyssa les repoussa tous, désireuse de conserver pour elle seule la brune. Cette nostalgie lui prit les tripes, faisant naître un espoir fou, celui de trouver au détour de ce campement le visage souriant de Mai ou le regard gêné de Takeda. Elle se berçait d'illusions, elle le savait, pourtant cet espoir ne voulait périr, s'accentuant à chaque personne qu'elle avait cru voir mort dans son autre vie. Elle désirait tellement sentir de nouveau l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amie, elle aimerait tant serrer dans ses bras cet être qui l'avait si touché, qui était si aimant et chaleureux à son encontre. Mais c'était impossible, elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, elle l'avait enterré de ses propres mains et pourtant cette lueur d'espoir existait, juste un moment d'espoir de trouver cet être au détour d'une de ces maisons de fortune. Un peu d'espoir…

C'est là qu'elle l'a vit, cette femme à la chevelure rousse, cette même manière de se vêtir, de se tenir, d'avancer… Cet espoir…

-Mai… elle se précipita vers cette entité à pas rapide. Mai ! Mai !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses:<strong>

XDDD: Cool! Je suis contente! Tu viens d'ensoleiller mon dimanche noir et enneigé lol Et là maintenant c'est toujours le cas? :D

Clara76120: Je sais, je travail dur là dessus! Comme c'est amusant Ha ha ha :D Elle est pas arrivée vite mais au moins elle est là :)

Yoruichii: A plus Nao! Nao est OUT! xD

Les milles et une nuits: Pas grave, tu peux prendre ton temps pour ça ^^ César est une figure mitigée, certains admiraient l'homme qu'il était, d'autres le prenaient comme une grosse blague et là c'est, les sujets "proches" le prennent pour une blague, les autres comme une figure à craindre et respecter. Pas très épique non, Shizuru est quand même la reine, Nao lui arrive pas à la cheville x) Quoi? Je préfère Shizuru? Mais non voyons, ce n'est que ton imagination :D lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV**

L'eau glacée réveilla ses membres endoloris, son sang ruisselait à peine sur son être et des amas obscures s'étaient imposés ici et là. Ces piques de glace ne l'a firent que sursauter, – réaction naturelle qu'elle ne contrôlait pas – ils emportèrent sur leur trajectoire les perles écarlates encore humides. La bouche d'égout à ses pieds récolta le tout, envoyant aux vermines des sous terrain un repas de roi, même s'il était coupé par l'eau. Le bourreau répéta ce geste jusqu'à ce que les traces de sang séché se dissipent elles aussi dans la demeure des sous vampires, il prit même la peine de frotter à certain endroits, la faisant saigner de nouveau. Il soupira, lui qui espérait que cette pluie de sang cesse, il ne fit que l'accentuer. Petit à petit les cris et les jérémiades des habitants sous terrain se firent de plus en plus fort, agaçant de plus en plus le bourreau, il tapa du pied et les insulta mais rien n'y faisait. Agacé par ce remu ménage il alla récupérer une petite fiole et en déversa son contenu sur ces yeux écarlates qui prirent la fuite aussitôt que le liquide entra en contact avec eux.

- C'est ça dégagez ! cria-t-il avant de relever son regard vers sa captive.

C'est là que le regard de sa prisonnière rencontra pour la première fois le sien. Ce contact le fit frissonner de tout son être, même s'il était le bourreau, même s'il était dorénavant plus puissant qu'elle, même s'il pouvait faire rouler sa tête hors de son corps en un clin d'œil, ce simple regard brûlant le fit déglutir péniblement. La reine des vampires était entièrement nue, suspendu au dessus de cette plaque d'égout dans une position sainte, le comble de l'humiliation. Le vampire continua de frotter les parcelles de sang noircis par le temps, évitant son regard, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche, caressant par endroits les morsures infligées par ces chiens de sous vampires. Ils avaient capturés ses forces sans pour autant la tuer, elle ne pouvait plus que subir les assauts répétés de ces vers luisant, elle ne pouvait plus que sentir sa chaire se déchirer à chaque morsure, elle ne pouvait plus que sentir son sang fuir son être, sentir qu'elle était à la portée du moindre insecte.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu m'as tué en un instant et te voilà soumise à ces choses, s'extirpant de l'ombre, Nao se baigna dans les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient la pièce. J'avais oublié le bien être que cela pouvait m'apporter, elle leva l'une de ses mains au ciel ne laissant passer que quelques cristaux lumineux. Ses iris avaient récupérées leurs couleurs d'origine, un léger vert courtisé par des touches d'or. La reine n'est plus ? elle ria.

Shizuru l'ignora, qu'importe si elle était réelle ou juste une de ses divagations. La tête baissé et le corps emplit de marques et de cicatrices fraîche, elle semblait attendre une mort qu'on s'obstinait à lui refuser.

- C'est l'heure, dit le bourreau en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas lent. Il tenait, à l'aide de pinces, un objet chauffé à blanc.

Le crépitement de sa chaire brûlée lui extirpa des larmes, s'en suivit de cris de douleurs. Nao sourit, elle avait obtenu vengeance, même s'il avait fallu qu'elle succombe pour ça, elle pouvait dès à présent se réjouir de la voir souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert.

- Nat…

Le bourreau arrêta un instant sa torture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Nat…Nat…Su…

* * *

><p>- Natsuki !<p>

Celle appelé relâcha la jeune femme qu'elle avait prise pour Mai, déçue d'avoir en face d'elle une parfaite inconnue. Alyssa, suivit d'une Miu paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver un quelconque malheur, arrivèrent à sa portée.

- Alyssa tu ne devrais pas courir, tu risques de te blesser ! mais l'enfant l'ignora comme il se doit.

- Natsuki, Natsuki ! cette dernière arriva à hauteur de la brune, les larmes ruisselaient déjà sur le visage de la brune, comprimant par la même occasion sa cage thoracique. Natsuki… Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Natsuki l'ignora, elle ne pouvait lâcher du regard cette femme qui aurait pu être Mai, si elle l'avait sauvé, si elle était arrivé à temps, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas laissé seule, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de laisser à la merci de ces créatures… Mai... L'héritière du clan des lycans tourna les talons, ignorant Alyssa qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas entendu ni même senti l'agripper au niveau de son pantalon. L'enfant rétractât sa main, ne sachant quoi faire, si ce n'est se réfugier dans les bras de Miu, sa seule amie.

- Pourquoi Natsuki a fait ça ? Elle ne m'aime pas ?

- Il est impossible qu'on ne puisse pas t'aimer Alyssa, elle caressa la chevelure dorée de l'enfant qui pleurait à son tour à chaudes l'arme.

- Alyssa ? Pourquoi pleurs-tu mon enfant ? dit le père Kuga en arrivant sur les lieux.

- Natsuki ne m'aime pas… dit-elle entre deux sanglots

- Quoi ? C'est ridicule voyons, c'est juste qu'elle a été séparé de notre clan très longtemps tu sais, alors elle ne doit pas être habitué à l'idée d'avoir une si jolie petite sœur.

- Chef Kuga…

- Qu'il y a-t-il Miu ?

- Elle n'est pas au courant qu'elle a une petite sœur n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est que… l'homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête, sourire gêné et rire nerveux étaient aussi de mise. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler.

- Et de sa future transformation ? avant même qu'il ait pu répondre par une phrase sans queue ni tête, l'un des sentinelles s'approcha de lui afin de l'avertir de la sortie soudaine de sa fille hors du campement.

- Où est-elle allée ?

- Personne ne le sait monsieur, elle s'est contenté d'assommer les gardes avant de prendre la fuite.

- Cet enfant est impossible…

- Je veux t'aider à la retrouver ! cria Alyssa. Je peux le faire.

- J'en suis certains Alyssa, dit-il en caressant sa chevelure, mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Miu s'occupera de toi pendant que nous irons à la recherche de Natsuki.

Alors qu'il commençait à donner ses ordres, Alyssa attrapa sa main, attirant son regard vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alyssa ?

- Tu promets qu'après on deviendra une vraie famille ?

- Je te le promets, dès que ta sœur sera là on sera une vraie famille, il leva ensuite son regard vers la jeune vampire. Miu je compte sur toi, elle accepta sa mission d'un signe de tête.

Arrivé à l'entrée du campement, les gardes se séparèrent en deux groupes avant de lancer l'assaut. A chacun de leur pas de course ils se transformaient en des loups géants, devenant ainsi plus rapide, plus redoutable et plus à même de retrouver l'odeur de leur futur chef. L'un des loups marquait les arbres alentour d'un coup de griffes afin d'aider les jeunes recrues à retrouver leur chemin si jamais il perdait la meute. C'est alors qu'un des vétérans repéra la piste de la brune, il hurla afin d'en avertir le reste de la meute, alertant par la même occasion Natsuki qui arrêta sa marche, elle écouta plus attentivement la provenance de ce hurlement, mais cette forêt était trop dense, il fallait qu'elle prenne de l'altitude.

- Des loups-garous… Ici ?

Elle grimpa aussi vite que ses blessures lui permit en haut d'un des arbres, mais rien n'était encore visible à l'horizon. Elle observa par la suite le ciel et l'astre solaire, _alors cette légende du clair de lune était fausse ?_ elle finit par prendre ses aises sur l'une des branches, observant l'horizon, attendant patiemment le moindre mouvement qui pourrait lui permettre de savoir où se trouvait ses ennemis, écoutant les bruits qu'émanaient de la forêt. Ses talents de chasseurs reprirent le dessus, même si ses blessures lui faisaient comprendre qu'un combat dans ces conditions était de la folie, elle ne voulait reculer, elle ne pouvait reculer. Peut-être qu'un de ces loups était présent lors de son combat, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux savait où était Shizuru.

- Toujours en train de penser à Shizuru… Tu deviens ennuyeuse comme fille tu sais, à cette phrase Natsuki perdit un instant son équilibre qu'elle recouvra rapidement avant une chute mortelle.

- Nao… ? elle observa le ciel, le soleil brillait, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Mais comment ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre tu risquerais de te faire mal…

- Je te demande pardon ? cria la brune en colère.

- Tu es agaçante comme humaine. Shizuru ceci Shizuru cela. Quand vas-tu abandonner ?

- Je… les cris des loups s'approchèrent à grand pas de sa position, elle observa le bois avant de diriger son regard vers Nao qui avait disparue.

Un des loups géants gratta l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait, il leva son museau vers elle avant d'avertir ses camarades.

* * *

><p>- Alyssa ? Alyssa où es-tu ?<p>

- Elles sont bien des Kuga ces deux petites.

La vieille guérisseuse attira son attention, l'obligeant à stopper son avancé. Elle se balançait là sur sa chaise, entourée de décombres – tout ce que les autres membres du clan lycan avait jeté s'était trouvé une seconde vie entre ses mains – c'est ainsi qu'elle pouvait se balancer d'avant arrière sur une chaise métallique, fumant une pipe à l'allure étrange mais dont elle semblait être fière.

- Vous savez où se trouve Alyssa ? dit Miu paniquée.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider vampire ? Même si tu t'occupes de cette petite je n'accorderais aucune confiance à un membre de ton espèce, le regard bestial de la vieille femme s'installa sur son visage, la vampire sortit ses crocs à ce même instant.

- Je ne veux pas combattre, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Alyssa.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à un enfant de notre tribu ? Qu'a-t-elle de particulier si ce n'est qu'elle est la progéniture de notre chef ?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre. Où est-elle ?

- Petite impertinente, pourquoi te répondrais-je ?

- Parce que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, nous savons tous que cela se répercutera sur chaque membre du clan.

- TU NE FAIS PARTI D'AUCUN CLAN ! cria la vieille femme en se levant de son siège, brandissant sa pipe vers ce regard vampirique. Après quoi elle s'installa de nouveau sur son siège, reprenant sa cadence lancinante et sa pipe retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Reniée de ta patrie, rejetée de l'autre, tu n'as ni foyer, ni famille.

- J'ai Alyssa.

- Ha ! gémit-elle en soufflant un cercle de fumée. Alyssa, quand elle deviendra grande, elle sera dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Ignorée de tous, elle trouvera réconfort chez ses ennemis et attaquera sa propre famille. Tel il est écrit, tel il sera, Miu ignora les dernières paroles de la vieille femme, à quoi bon l'écouter si elle ne voulait l'aider à retrouver Alyssa. Elle reprit alors sa marche, ses appels résonnèrent de nouveau à travers le campement, ses pas se sont faits de plus en plus rapide. Elle devait absolument la retrouver et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et toi tu l'aideras, elle arrêta son balancement, tapota sa pipe renversé et écrasa les quelques braises de tabac encore incandescent. Elle cracha ses poumons avant de disparaître dans sa forteresse d'acier.

* * *

><p>L'alpha des loups garous s'approcha, il leva son museau à l'encontre de la brune, toujours perché sur son arbre. Natsuki regarda la meute depuis son perchoir, résignée à l'idée de devoir combattre autant d'ennemis, ses douleurs abdominales la rappelèrent à l'ordre, c'était de la folie, un véritable suicide.<p>

- Natsuki ! Par ici ! Par ici !

- Alyssa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Rentre tout de suite au campement !

- Je veux seulement t'aider… la moue boudeuse qu'elle prit fit capituler sa grande sœur.

- D'accord… Ne bouge pas j'arrive, à peine avait-elle commencé à descendre d'une branche ou deux que l'enfant s'était retrouvé devant elle.

- Pas besoin, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Comment… elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un petit rire.

- Prends ma main et suis moi, la brune s'exécuta.

Alyssa commença sa course de branche en branche, franchissant des gouffres impressionnant. Natsuki observa les sauts accompli, comprenant rapidement que la petite tête blonde qui l'accompagnait n'était pas humaine, ni même vampire, mais elle ne dit rien. Se laissant entraînée et sauver par l'enfant de la meute qui les suivait de près, hurlant au croissant de lune encore visible dans les cieux.

- Ils ne vont pas abandonner on dirait, finit par dire la brune

- Mais c'est amusant comme ça tu ne trouves pas ?

- Très amusant en effet, dit-elle sceptique.

- On y est ! à ces mots elle retrouva contact avec le sol.

- Nous sommes dans une clairière et à la vue du moindre ennemi !

- Mouh ! Fais-moi confiance ! elle reprit sa moue adorablement boudeuse.

- Les voilà, Natsuki se plaça devant Alyssa en signe de protection.

Elle observait la meute qui s'agitait devant une barrière invisible. Ils sautaient, montraient leurs crocs, un regard meurtrier était affiché sur leur gueule, jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'Alpha. Son pelage sombre, sa taille démesurément plus imposante que celle de ses sous fifres, il ne bougea pas reniflant simplement l'air au dessus de sa truffe. Son regard se posa sur ses deux progénitures, Alyssa frissonna tandis que Natsuki le bravait de son regard émeraude.

- Allons-y Alyssa, dit-elle en prenant la main de l'enfant.

Les deux corps s'avancèrent dans la plaine, accompagné des hurlements et les agitations des bêtes en arrière plan. Un « Natsuki » ténébreux et inhumain l'appela, la surprenant un instant, alors qu'elle se retourna Alyssa lui tint la main, l'obligeant à avancer. « Viens par là Natsuki, oublis les… S'il te plait… ». Au vu des supplications elle accepta, suivant sans questionnement l'enfant qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

* * *

><p>- Me revoilà… elle observa les plaies de la reine. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci. Ca fait mal ? dit Nao avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.<p>

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un regard vide. Shizuru, était lasse de ces tortures, même si elle souffrait, tout ceci n'était plus qu'une réaction naturelle, une protection que son corps lui faisait subir pour pallier à la seule véritable torture qu'elle s'infligeait.

- Va…t-en… finit-elle par dire.

- Pardon ?

- Va…t…en…

- Vraiment ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de venir te parler de ta petite Natsuki, le regard écarlate de la reine reprit des couleurs. Je savais que tu m'écouterais.

Les goûtes de pluies prirent place dans le ciel, l'eau s'infiltra dans les catacombes, noyant en partie les sous vampires. La porte de la salle des tortures s'ouvrit, le bourreau s'engouffra dans la pièce les mains pleines d'objets contondants.

- C'est l'heure, dit-il de manière nonchalante, lui-même exaspéré de devoir continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps ces tortures.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa victime, sa chevelure cascadait le long de son visage le rendant invisible à sa vue, elle semblait endormi. Il l'a laissa se reposer quelques instants de plus, le temps que ses objets chauffent à blanc, il installa tout son attirail de manière méthodique et organisée. Le dos tourné à sa victime il l'entendit se débattre un instant contre ses chaînes.

- On est réveillé sa majesté ?

- Oui… chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille avant de drainer toute vie hors de son être.

- Ca c'est amusant ! reprit Nao.

- Ferme la Nao.

- Et que vas-tu faire si je refuse ? Me tuer ? ria- t- elle. Allez va récupérer ton petit chien-chien, ça risque d'être vraiment très amusant à partir de là.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord, elle s'approcha de la plaque d'égout qu'elle brisa d'une seule main. Son corps s'engouffra dans les ténèbres, la reine était de retour.

- Tu deviens si maniable Shizuru…

Nao observait les corps être mutilés, déchiquetés et éviscérés par la pure sang, elle sourit face à ce spectacle qui l'a rendit un instant nostalgique et envieuse face au plaisir de la reine. Mais elle oublia bien vite cette nostalgie, se concentrant sur sa victoire qui ne serait totale que lorsque Shizuru et tous les autres pures sangs auront payés pour tout ces siècles de souffrances.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? dit-elle lorsque le corps écarlate de la reine s'extirpa hors des catacombes.

- Beaucoup, répondit Shizuru d'un sourire sadique. Dommage que tu ne puisses plus profiter d'un tel festin. Comment était-ce de mourir ma petite Nao ?

- Très amusant, je regrette déjà de t'avoir fait revenir.

- Ara… Mais tu l'as tout de même fait, à croire que tu as une idée en tête. Chercherais-tu à me faire faire la basse besogne ?

- Ton intelligence me laisse en émoi, dit-elle en regardant ailleurs. Va retrouver cette fille une bonne fois pour toute.

- J'y compte bien, après mettre amusé ici. Quelque soit ce « ici », dit-elle en observant la pièce.

- Les sous terrains de l'arène, Shizuru sourit

- Tu mets beaucoup plus serviable étant morte que de ton vivant. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait plus tôt ? dit-elle en positionnant ses doigts contre son menton, Nao l'ignora et reprit.

- Tu comptes tuer les gardes en étant nue et pleine de sang ? Tu ne passeras pas cette porte sans avoir alerté toute l'Europe!

- Et en plus tu réfléchis… Que de surprises.

- Comme vous le voudrez votre majesté ! elle se courba avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Shizuru s'amusa de la situation, un esprit ou une illusion venait de la ramener à la vie, lui insufflant un soupçon d'espoir. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si faible ? Elle s'installa sous le torrent d'eau de pluie, effaçant par la même occasion les traces de son carnage tout frais. Ses plaies s'étaient refermées, certaines de ses cicatrices avaient disparues mais les plus profondes resteraient marquées sur son être.

_Natsuki… Attends-moi. Je serai bientôt là…_

**Les corps de ses ennemis tomberont sous sa main, elle sera l'élue, l'unique survivante de ce carnage.**

- Shizuru…

Les deux sœurs avaient trouvé refuge dans une caverne, la pluie frappait violemment le sol, les orages aussi. Alyssa, malgré son jeune âge, ne semblait avoir froid, ni même être terrifiée à l'idée d'être prisonnière d'un endroit aussi sombre et humide, tout ce qui semblait l'importuner était le visage de sa grande sœur, à la fois terrorisé et impatient.

- Natsuki… ? la brune reprit ses esprits et dirigea son regard le plus rassurant à l'encontre de l'enfant.

- Oui Alyssa ?

- Tu viens encore de l'appeler.

- De quoi parles-tu… réagit-elle de manière gênée.

- Qui est cette Shizuru ?

L'enfant s'allongea sur ses cuisses, elle ne savait quoi faire ni comment réagir face à cette soudaine affection. Elle bégaya quelques sons avant de remarquer la respiration lente et douce d'Alyssa.

- Cette course folle à due t'éreinter… elle se remémora la voix de la bête, ce cri, elle l'avait entendu auparavant. Ce loup… Il était dans l'arène, il doit -certainement savoir ce qu'il met arrivé et où se trouve Shizuru.

Alors que ses yeux commençaient lentement à décliner et le sommeil à prendre possession d'elle, une douleur lui prit les trippes. Des milliers de poignards semblaient l'avoir frappé de manière virulente et meurtrière en un seul coup, sa respiration fut coupée et des gouttes de sueurs prirent places le long de son visage. Elle suffoquait.

_Ne te débat pas, je ne suis pas ton ennemi._

_Qu'est-ce que…_

_Dès à présent nous ne formons plus qu'un. Je serais ta force et tu seras mon hôte. Ensemble, nous allons faire de grandes choses. Ensemble, les lycans et les vampires se soumettront. Il n'y aura plus de bien ni de mal, plus de guerres. _

_Il n'y aura que nous._

* * *

><p>Réponses:<p>

xDDD: Mais non j'ai encore pleins de surprises pour toi ne t'inquiètes pas! Haha! En espérant que cette fois-ci je rende ta journée de cours moins ennuyeuse x)

Les milles et une nuits: Bien sûr que non ça ne se voit pas! Attends je suis douée pour cacher mes émotions moi (H)

J'aime pas les happy end... Donc t'inquiètes pas ça ne finira pas bien, en espérant que ton sadisme soit satisfait de cet aveux!

Yoruichii: La suite est là... Après plusieurs mois d'attente. Que j'aime torturer mes lecteurs. Ca me rend heureuse lol

Nao, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la laisser mourir et disparaître! C'est comme Tomoe, moi je l'adore cette petite. xD


End file.
